


Hidden in plain sight

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kyoko is smug, Makoto wants to be rich, Nephilim, Shapeshifting, Trust Nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Kyoko is a detective who puts the bad guys away and keeps the streets clean for the public. But how does she catch a person who is secretly a Nephilim and has the ability to shapeshift into any other human and has evil intentions?





	1. Hot day

“And that is a wrap for today!” Said the producer.

Makoto took off his headphones and placed them on the table and left the recording booth.

“You nailed those scenes Naegi,” said the producer who was male. “You’re voice talent is incredible.”

“Can you play my voice, please?” Makoto asked.

“Sure thing.”

The producer pressed a button and Makoto heard the recordings.

“I guess I have nailed it,” he said.

“Come on, man, you sound surprised,” the producer said as he was saving the recordings. “You are one of the highly requested voice actors for anime.”

“I don’t need people to stroke my ego,” Makoto said, slightly annoyed. “I do this for a living nothing more.”

“I think you should give yourself more credit. Not many voice actors can pull off so many voices like you can.”

“Well, they need to get better then,” Makoto replied. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Yes, that sounds great,” the producer replied.

Makoto left the studio room and collected his belongings and left the building with the warm air and sun hitting his body.

Police department

Kyoko was on her computer in her office, going over a few files on a case she was working on.

“Hey, Kirigiri?” Said a female voice.

Kyoko looked up to see Mukuro leaning against the door sweating. She was wearing a police force training t-shirt and shorts.

Summer was the season in Japan, and today was the hottest day by far. Everybody was complaining about how hot it was. Kyoko didn’t see the big deal. Yes, she had her blazer off. But she still had her shirt sleeves down to her gloves that she always wore.

“Can I help you, Ikusaba?” Kyoko asked.

“Have you got a spare fan I can have?” Mukuro asked.

“No, I don’t,” Kyoko replied. “You know I don’t use fans.”

“Oh, that’s right because you never get warm. It’s crazy everybody sweating, and here you are not reacting to the heat and continuing to work.”

“It must be my cold heart that is cooling me down,” Kyoko replied sarcastically. “If I was paid 100 yen for the number of times people have called me cold-hearted. I wouldn’t need to work here.”

“People don’t understand you,” Mukuro sighed.

“I’m being a detective and being cold-hearted is a part of the job. Anyway, how are the new recruits coming around?”

Mukuro was the police force, self-defence trainer. She taught all the new police recruits how to fight and protect themselves. Mukuro may have been only 22 years old, but she earned respect from the new recruits and many of the older members of the police force.

“They are doing fine considering this heat,” Mukuro replied. “How is your side going?”

Kyoko was in her 20’s. She was a detective. But however, her detective ways annoyed many of the police force because of how blunt and cold she could be. But Kyoko did earn more results from the other detective, so people kept quiet on how about she did her job.

“Good, I’m going over some notes on a case, and I think I’m close to cracking it,” Kyoko replied as her eyes went back to the screen.

“What kind of case is it?” Mukuro asked

“Murder,” Kyoko replied.

“Hopefully you can nail the person so they can go to jail for a long time.”

“Hopefully, but sometimes our jail system can be flawed.”

“Tell me about it,” Mukuro said, rolling her eyes.

Kyoko grabbed her mouse and clicked the save button on her work, and she closed down the program she was using. She raised her arms up for a stretch.

“Time for lunch,” Kyoko said. “I will buy lunch if you’re interested?”

“No sorry, I’m going out with Hina once she is done with her fitness training with the cops.”

“Suit yourself,” Kyoko grabbed her bag and stood up. However, her thoughts about lunch were ruined when she saw her boss Byakuya walking into her office.

Byakuya was 22 years old, and he was boss of the police department. People said he was too young to take on a job that big. But he was able to prove his doubters wrong and quickly gained the support of his fellow officers. Byakuya may be a grump. But he was firm but also fair.

“Ikusaba, I don’t pay you to guard Kirigiri’s door,” Byakuya huffed.

“Drop it, Togami!” Mukuro said, annoyed. “I was speaking to Kirigiri until Hina was finished with her duties.”

“Are you two going out for lunch?” Byakuya asked.

“Yes,” Mukuro nodded. “I think you should come with us more often. I think Hina likes you.”

“I am busy doing important stuff,” Byakuya replied. “Of course Hina would like me. Look at me. I’m a good looking guy.”

“Yeah right, more like a guy with a massive ego,” Mukuro said then walked away while Byakuya laid his eyes on his number one detective.

“I’m about to go out for my lunch so make it quick Togami,” Kyoko said.

“I need you to come to my office for a few minutes, and you can go,” Byakuya said.

“Lead the way then,” Kyoko sighed.

The pair left Kyoko’s office and made their way to Byakuya’s office, which was bigger than hers. There was one thing that always caught Kyoko’s eye. Byakuya had a circular glass shape light on his table. It wasn’t connected to any power source. But somehow it was always on and it shined pure white.

Kyoko had asked in the past what the item in question was. Byakuya never told her and said if it changed colour, then they were in danger.

Byakuya sat down at the desk and looked Kyoko who was looking at the light.

“Do you ever plan to tell me what this light is for?” Kyoko asked fancying her chances that Byakuya would tell her.

“No, but I will if the time is right. But now then have you heard a race called Nephilim?” Byakuya asked.

“Half-human and half-angle with the ability to shapeshift at will correct?” Kyoko answered.

“Yes, you are,” Byakuya nodded. “Do you think they are real?”

“No of course not,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “All that stuff is fantasy. Why are you asking me this stuff anyway?”

“I was wondering if you’re a detective that would keep her mind open to all possibilities that’s all.”

“Right, I will remember to catch a being who can shapeshift as my next criminal” Kyoko said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. She was finding this conversation to be very stupid and time-wasting. “I’m heading for my lunch.” She said and left the office.

Byakuya shook his head and looked at his special light. “If you only knew the truth Kirigiri. There is a lot more at stake than you know.”

Kyoko left the building and headed down the street and went into the local café. She knew the workers that well she didn’t need to ask what she wanted because the workers knew as soon as they saw Kyoko walked in. A roll and sausage along with tea were getting made.

The café was popular with tons of people coming in for breakfast and lunch. It was a quiet place, but this time there were tons of kids with their parents surrounding one man who was signing autographs for the kids.

“Miss Kirigiri here is your roll and sausage and tea,” the female worker said.

“Thank you,” the detective replied as she grabbed the bag and cup. “What is going on over there?”

“A famous voice actor has come in to grab a cup of tea, and he was flooded with all these children asking for his autographs. My managers said that the guy is one of the best voice actors ever.”

“I see, what is this guys name?”

“Makoto Naegi I believe,” the female worker replied.

Kyoko walked forward to the crowd to get a better look at Makoto, she saw him smiling as he was finishing the last autograph.

“Oh wow, look it Detective Kirigiri,” one of the young kids said. “She helps keep the streets safe for us.”

“But I bet she is really smelly,” Makoto joked as held his nose.

The children began to laugh, while Kyoko didn’t look amused.

Makoto handed his autograph to the final child. “There we go all done,” he smiled.

“Thank you, Mr Naegi,” all the children said.

“You are most welcome. Remember to study hard at school. So all of you can get awesome jobs in the future,” Makoto said.

All the children nodded as the parents thanked Makoto for making their kids happy, and they all left.

Makoto grabbed his cup from the table and took a sip. “Ah, it’s still warm.” He gulped his tea down and noticed that Kyoko was still looking at him. “Can I help you, Detective Kirigiri?”

“None at all,” Kyoko replied. “I was nosey to see what was happening that was all.” Kyoko turned around and left the café.

Makoto paid little attention to the detective. He headed over to the counter for another cup of tea and left the shop. As Makoto walked home. His mobile began to ring, and he pulled out his phone from his pocket and saw it was his agent Chisa.

“Hello Yukizome,” Makoto said.

**“Hello Naegi, I’ve been on the phone to a big movie company, and they want you to voice the main character.”**

“How much?” Makoto asked.

“**30 million.”**

Makoto stopped in surprise. “That much?”

**“Yes, it could go higher depends on how well the movie goes.”**

“Book me an appointment with this company.”

**“Will do, boss!”** Chisa said as she ended the call.

Makoto put the phone back in his pocket and had a small smile on his face. Just thinking about how rich he would be thanks to this new movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Good intentions

Makoto and Chisa had just finished their business meeting with the movie company. Makoto was grinning as Chisa managed to bump Makoto’s earnings from 30 million to 40 million. Which Makoto happily signed on the dotted line to the contract. He would be getting 20 million upfront, and the rest plus any bonuses after the movie came out.

The pair were in a car that Chisa hired, and they were heading home.

Chisa was 26 years old, and she was a small-time agent until Makoto hired her. But now people knew who she was. She was given plenty of offer to be other peoples agents. But she turned down those offers to only work for Makoto. Because it was easy to look after one client and plus she enjoyed working for that one client.

“I must say Yukizome that was marvellous,” Makoto said delightedly.

“I knew the company was holding out and I think an extra 10 million is fair considering how well you use your voice box,” Chisa replied.

“Yes,” Makoto replied as he began to look at the gold band ring that was on his index finger on his right hand. “You will be getting two million.”

“What me?” Chisa said, shocked. “Two million!”

“You seemed shocked,Yukizome,” Makoto said smirking at Chisa. “You have performed well for me ever since you became my agent. I think it’s only fair that I reward you.”

“But you don’t have too. I’m only doing my job.”

“And it’s a good job that you are doing. You will take the money, and that’s the end of it understood?” Makoto said firmly.

“Yes, I understand,” Chisa replied quietly. “I thought the outline for the movie sounded good.”

“Yes, I was impressed as well. Good thing recording starts after I finish with the current anime I’m recording for.”

“Oh, what is it about? Or are you tight-lipped?”

“It’s about a bunch of high school students waking up in a school. They have no idea how they got there, and have to kill each other if they want to leave the school.”

“Sound nasty,” Chisa replied.

“Yip,” Makoto nodded. “I’m glad that isn’t me. The recordings should be done for this week, and I will take a few days off before I start the recordings for the movie.”

“Sometimes I honestly wonder how you can do it all.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“You never get sick, your voice is always in tip-top shape, and you can perform many other voices. Not many voice actors have your level of range,” Chisa said.

“I guess I’m lucky,” Makoto said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe you are,” Chisa smiled. “So do you have anything planned for tonight?”

“Playing video games and making a phone call. What about you?”

“I will be looking online for new furniture thanks to your generosity.”

Makoto looked at Chisa, confused. “Are you lacking furniture in your home?”

“Oh no,” she said quickly. “I’ve got everything I need. But I got everything second hand when I got my own place.”

“Oh right,” Makoto said bored. “If you need time off so you can get your furniture delivered let me know.”

“You sure?” Chisa asked.

“Yip,” Makoto nodded.

“Well, thank you very much, Naegi,” Chisa smiled.

“Don’t mention it,” Makoto replied emotionless as he went back to looking at his ring.

Kyoko’s apartment.

Kyoko was in her kitchen, putting her bag on the worktop. It was a long day at work, but she managed to the piece the clues on the murder case she was working on. It was a man in his forties who had done the awful deed. She and a few police offers went out and arrested the guy, and he was locked behind bars until the courts were ready to deal with him.

Kyoko walked into the living room. She put the telly on and sat on the sofa. She had CCTV around her apartment. In case someone tried to break into her apartment. She was one of the best detectives around. So she knew for sure that she would have made enemies on the wrong side of the law.

Kyoko pulled off her gloves and began to look at her ruined hands. She let out a small sigh. Then began to focus on her left hand, which had a gold band ring on her index finger.

The ring was given to her by an old friend, and she wore it every day despite her feelings on wearing something nice on her ruined fingers.

Kyoko’s phone began to ran and she into her pocket and pulled out the phone. She let out a loud, angry sigh when she saw Byakuya phoning her. But she did answer the call because she knew Byakuya would give her a mouthful tomorrow if she didn’t answer.

“Togami what do you want? I’m finished work for the day!” Kyoko said, annoyed.

**“You should consider yourself lucky that you are my number one detective otherwise you would be in trouble!” **Byakuya replied emotionless. **“All I wanted to say was. Good job on that case and finding the guy. I would have spoken to you in person. But I was stuck in meetings all day.”**

“More budget cuts?” Kyoko asked.

**“Surprisingly not this time. It was more pointless discussion in ways we can make the people and streets safer. Honestly, there nothing much more we can do. The streets and its people are safe apart from the odd murder case.”**

“All thanks to me,” Kyoko said smugly.

**“Your arrogance will be your downfall.”**

“I doubt that. I’m simply unstoppable, and you know this boss. Why do you think you do your best to keep me happy? Simple because I’m the best detective you have. The other detectives couldn’t reach my level if all of them joined together to become one being.”

**“You’re too full of yourself! We work as a team, yes you might be far above the other detectives. But I respect the values of teamwork and that it will be that teamwork that will continue to keep the streets and people safe understood.”**

“Yes sure,” Kyoko said, rolling her eyes. “Tell me, something boss. Am I the only one that you have spoken to about the Nephilim subject?”

Byakuya didn’t reply.

“That heavy silence means a yes. May I ask what was the real reason behind that convo we had a few days ago?”

**“How would you feel if we had a real living Nephilim roaming about in this area and has evil intentions?”**

“A real shapeshifter here in Japan?” Kyoko replied, raising her eyebrow. “I would find it a challenge. Catching someone who can shapeshift would be a true test of my detective skills.”

**“This isn’t a game Kirigiri!” **Byakuya said in anger. **“People could be in danger! Look I will tell you more tomorrow when you come into work. Goodbye!” **Byakuya said as ended the call.

This left Kyoko annoyed. “Prick!” She placed the phone down on the sofa and stretched her arms. “I will find this Nephilim,” she smiled. “Finding this creature will be my biggest achievement to date and one I will gladly shove in Togami’s face.”

Makoto’s apartment

“Hello, my name is Makoto Naegi, and am I speaking to the boss of the local children hospital?” Makoto asked he was on the phone.

**“Yes, my name is Mikan Tsumiki,”** she replied. **“How can I help you, Mr Naegi?”**

“Ah, great,” he said. “Sorry to be phoning you and I know you will be very busy. But I’m wondering if I can make a donation to the hospital?”

**“A donation will be most graceful Mr Naegi,”** Mikan replied warmly.

“That’s great,” Makoto replied. “I would like to donate five million.”

**“Five million?” **Mikan said stunned.

“Yes, is there a problem?”

**“I wasn’t expecting that much. But thank you, your money will go to buying new equipment and toys for the children.”**

“It’s cool. I’m a voice actor, and a lot of my fans are kids. I wanted to give something back to them as thank you.”

**“Wait you said you were a voice actor… Oh, my no way. I’m talking to the famous voice actor Makoto Naegi aren’t I? I’m sorry for being slow there. Yes, many of the children speak about you highly.”**

“They do?” He said, shocked.

**“Oh yes, they talk about how cool you are because you can pull off so many voices. Would be ok if I asked for a request?”**

“Sure go on?”

**“Would it be possible if you can come to the hospital as a surprise for the kids. I think it would be a massive boost for them to see their favourite voice actor in the flesh.”**

“I would be more than happy to do that,” Makoto said warmly. “I will need to see my agent and see when I have a clear space in the diary. I will phone you back for later details.”

**“Thank you so much, Mr Naegi!” **Mikan said clearly over the moon.

“It’s no problem. One more question, would a cheque be suitable for the donation?”

**“Yes, that is fine.”**

“Cool, I will have the cheque on me when I come over to the hospital. Well, goodbye, for now, Miss Tsumiki.”

**“Goodbye Mr Naegi and thank you again.”**

The call ended, and Makoto felt good about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	3. History lesson

Kyoko was on her computer in her office cleaning up some files that she will never use. She had spent most of her morning tidying up her office. Because she had no significant cases to work on.

“I wish Togami would hurry up and tell me all about this Nephilim crap!” She muttered as she finished cleaning up her files. “If what Togami says is true that there could be a Nephilim living among us, why here? Could this creature have links to Togami? Could Togami be a Nephilim himself?”

Kyoko folded her arms to think. However, she didn’t get a chance to think long as Byakuya walked into her office.

“Come to my office,” Byakuya said and left.

Kyoko got up and followed her boss, and they entered his office. Byakuya sat down at his desk as did Kyoko. Byakuya went into a drawer and pulled out a folder and placed it on the desk.

“Knock yourself out,” Byakuya said.

Kyoko opened the folder and saw documents and people’s diaries stretching back 300 years ago. The one thing that stuck her to out where these people had Togami in their name.

“Are these people your ancestors?” Kyoko said, shocked.

“Yes,” Byakuya answered. “Every generation leading down to me.”

Kyoko was shocked to learn about so many living Nephilim in Japan until Togami’s ancestors started killing Nephilim. But according to this report, there are only a few around.

“What made your ancestors turn into brutal Nephilim killers?” Kyoko asked.

“Because they couldn’t be trusted,” he replied. “With their power to shapeshift along with their enhancement to their speed, strength and intelligence. They could control us humans and rule the world forever. So my ancestors and the people at that time did the right thing.”

“Leading a bloody crusade?” Kyoko said disgustedly.

“It was the best way for us to remain free. There were Nephilim diaries notes in there as well.”

Kyoko went through the diaries and finally found the Nephilim diaries. Kyoko began to read it.

**The humans have begun to corner us. They found out our plan to take over the world. But they misunderstood us. We wish to be safe and not be feared by the human race because of our unique nature. We wanted to show the humans that our aim was to have everlasting peace with them and together we can have a bright future together.**

**But the humans who are being led by Togami has turned on us, and they have built a particular device to track all Nephilim. I don’t have much time left. But if there any future Nephilim who have managed to survive the purge and see this note. Please avenge us and show the humans we are not a race to be messed with!**

Kyoko put the note down to think.

“Hopefully you understand now why my ancestors did what they had to do,” Byakuya said emotionless. “If the Nephilim had gotten their way. They would kill us to delete all traces of them being Nephilim and they would be ruling the world in secret.”

“And what is your role in all of this?” Kyoko asked.

“Me? I kill Nephilim. I must make my ancestors proud. I’ve learned everything from my father, and he learned everything from his. When the time is right. I will find a woman, and we will bear a child together, and I will teach my child everything that I know so one day they can go out and kill Nephilim and keep the world safe.

“Lucky child,” Kyoko said sarcastically. “So how many Nephilim do you think are out there?”

“I’m not sure,” Byakuya sighed. “But since the time of my first ancestor took up the role to protect the world from those vile creatures. I’m sure we have killed over 100.”

“Over 100 kills in 300 years? They must avoid your clan at all cost!” Kyoko said. “So what is this special device that led to many of the Nephilim deaths?”

“The people that were loyal to my first ancestors who started to kill Nephilim built a special light that would change colour if there a Nephilim nearby.”

“Sounds like magic to me,” Kyoko said unimpressed.

“I thought the same at first. But it turns out alchemy magic was a thing. The very first Nephilim that was captured was experimented on, and my ancestor found something very interesting.”

“What’s that?”

“A Nephilim’s soul is able to track another Nephilim due to their angelic side.”

Kyoko’s eyes opened wide as she looked at the unique lamp sitting on Byakuya’s desk.

“Does that lamp have a Nephilim soul in it?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes. Alchemy magic is bizarre. But from I’ve able to gather. They were able to transfer the soul from the Nephilim and transfer it in this very lamp.”

“This lamp is 300 years old?” Kyoko said stunned.

Byakuya nodded “However, it turns out killing a Nephilim is really tough. You need to rip its heart out. That is the only way to kill it properly. They are nigh on invisible because they recover from wounds they received so quickly. But throughout the years, we have managed to create a gun that can stun lock the body for a few minutes long enough to get the kill and end the fight.”

Byakuya pulled out a box from his desk drawer, placed it on the desk. He opened the box, and Kyoko saw a silver gun. From what she could tell, it was an old fashion revolver.

“This gun was custom made to carry special bullets. Theses bullets in question carry a unique poison that stuns only Nephilim for a few minutes. Until their body produces anti-bodies and forces the bullets back down.”

“So you want me to become a Nephilim bounty hunter?” Kyoko asked. “I mean there must be a reason why you telling me all of this.”

“Killing Nephilim is my job!” Byakuya said firmly. “I need your help with finding them for me. You’re on par with me in terms of intelligence, and that is useful to me”

“I’m not carrying a lamp with me. I will look like a fool!” Kyoko said, annoyed.

“No, this lamp is the old fashion way of doing things,” Byakuya said. He went back into his drawer and pulled out a smartwatch and showed it to Kyoko. “Thanks to technology becoming highly advanced. We have able track Nephilim through DNA, and this watch has a built-in Nephilim tracker, and this will flash purple when one is nearby. Will you agree to help me?”

Kyoko took the watch from Byakuya and had a good look. “Fine, I will help track these Nephilim. I need to study how their mindset differs from us humans.”

“Mindset?” Byakuya said rasing an eyebrow.

“Yes, because I’m sure not all Nephilim are evil like you said. I think they are misunderstood as a detective. I need to learn more about Nephilim. To see if they wanted to take over the world because of the likes of your ancestors. Or if your ancestors were absolutely correct in starting a bloody war against the Nephilim. Remember one of their parents is an angel.”

“So what? Have you heard of the term fallen angel? Not all angels are good. Anyway, I look forward to you see trying to talk to a Nephilim without being killed,” Byakuya grinned.

“I will never die!” Kyoko said firmly. She put the watch on her left wrist and stood up and left the office.

“We will see about that Kirgiri!” Byakuya muttered. “Your arrogance will get you killed one day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	4. Meeting a hero

Makoto was in his bedroom looking at his reflection on a mirror to see if he looked good enough for his day at the children’s hospital. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt as it was another hot day in Japan.

Chisa had booked him a ride, and it was due soon.

Makoto left his bedroom and went into the kitchen to double-check that he had signed the cheque for the hospital.

“Good,” he muttered as he indeed wrote the cheque out. “I would have a massive egg on my face if I did write this out. I better put it in my wallet, so I don’t forget it.”

He folded the cheque and grabbed his wallet and placed the cheque inside.

Makoto heard a horn go off. “That’s my ride here. Time to put a smile on the children’s faces.”

Kyoko’s office.

Kyoko was on her computer typing a letter. It had been a few days since Byakuya had given her the smartwatch that had the Nephilim tracker and it hadn't gone off yet.

Kyoko had been thinking a lot at home regarding the watch. If Byakuya had this sort of technology to track Nephilim then surly, the Nephilim must have the technology to mask their presence.

“Kirigiri,” said a male voice.

Kyoko to her eyes off the computer and looked at the door and saw Byakuya.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes, you can,” he replied. “There is a famous voice actor going to a children’s hospital, and the head of the hospital has phoned me to see if I can send over an officer to oversee things. The head of the hospital is worried that if a random member of the public sees a famous person heading into a children’s hospital, it might bring unwanted attention and fears for the children's safety.”

“So why are you telling me this?” Kyoko said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m a detective and not a police officer.”

“You are correct; however, I am your boss, and I’m ordering you to go to the children’s hospital and ensure the kids meet their hero in peace. Your reputation precedes you after all detective,” he smirked. “Plus, there might be a Nephilim luring around. Report to me if there is one. Now, get out there and no excuses, Kirigiri!” Byakuya said firmly and walked away.

“But I’m a DETECTIVE!” Kyoko shouted in defiance. But she knew no matter what she said. She was still going whenever she liked it or not.

She let out an angry groan and saved her work on the computer and grabbed her belongings and left her office.

10 minutes later

Kyoko was standing outside the children’s hospital. She couldn’t believe she was doing grunt work. A job for a mere police officer, not a detective like her.

Kyoko saw a woman walk out of the hospital. She appeared to be roughly the same age as the detective.

“Can I help you miss?” The woman said.

“No, I’m here to help you. I’m Detective Kyoko Kirigiri. I was sent by my boss to supervise a visit from a famous actor coming here.”

“A detective?” The woman said surprised. “It’s a bit much, don’t you think? I thought an officer would be more than enough. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mikan Tsumiki, and I’m the head of this hospital.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Tsumiki,” Kyoko replied. “So what time does this voice actor is meant to appear at?”

“Right now,” Mikan smiled warmly. She saw a car drive into the car park and watched the rear door open and saw Makoto get out. “Mr Naegi!”

Kyoko turned her head and saw Makoto, and she shook her head. “Why you of all people?”

Mikan looked at Kyoko in confusion for a few seconds before returning her sight to Makoto. He closed the door and walked up to the entrance.

“You must be Mikan Tsumiki?” He said.

“Yes, I am,” Mikan smiled. “The children have no idea that you are standing outside. The look on their faces will be a joy to see!”

“Well let’s go and surprise them!” Makoto grinned. He took a small glace her Kyoko. “Hello, Detective Smelly.”

Kyoko shot a cold glare at Makoto. “You watch your tongue!”

“Do you two know each other?” Mikan asked.

“No, this is our second time meeting. I made a joke at Kirigiri expense to make some kids laugh,” Makoto smiled. “May I ask why a detective is here?”

“I wanted a police officer here just in case something went wrong. But a detective came here instead,” Mikan said.

“Oh, very well then. Let’s head inside,” Makoto said. He and Mikan walked in while Kyoko didn’t, and she looked at the watch and saw no warning of a Nephilim insight.

“Togami must be pulling my leg with all this Nephilim stuff to knock me down a peg or two,” she sighed and headed inside the hospital. She saw Makoto handing Mikan a cheque.

“There you go as promised,” Makoto said warmly.

“You have no idea how much this will help the children and us,” Mikan replied with a giant smile.

“It’s no problem,” Makoto replied. “As long as the kids get new equipment to help them get out of this place quicker. That what it is all really about.”

Kyoko felt her harden heart soften, and she was touched by Makoto’s words. He was doing his bit for the sick children. Like she was putting away the bad guys and keep the streets for the children.

“So where are all the little rascals?” Makoto chuckled.

“Oh they are in a room, well the ones that can get out of bed,” Mikan said.

“Don’t worry, I will go and see every kid I promise.”

Mikan nodded, and she leads Makoto to a room with Kyoko close behind.

“Wait here, and I will give you the signal,” Mikan said. She opened the door and headed inside, closing the door behind her.

Makoto told to face Kyoko, and he was smiling at her.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes, I was wondering if Byakuya Togami was still working with the police?” He asked.

“He is,” Kyoko replied. “Why ask?”

“Just keeping tabs that’s all,” Makoto said. “He has a massive ego by the way.”

“Massive doesn’t cover it,” Kyoko said, rolling her eyes.

The door opened, and Mikan stuck her head out. “I hope you're ready for the endless screaming,” she giggled.

“I was born ready,” Makoto laughed.

Mikan opened the door, and Makoto walked into the room. All the children were stunned to see their favourite voice actor. However, within seconds, all the children began to jump up and down in excitement.

Kyoko could hear the joy coming from the room, and it made her smile. She started to hear Makoto put on different voices which made the children cheer and laugh.

Hours later

Makoto at the front door of the hospital. Today was the best day he had in years. Putting a smile on sick children’s faces made him happy. But now it was time for the children’s dinner, and Makoto didn’t want the kids to skip an essential meal because he was here.

Alongside him was Kyoko who kept an eye on him and her watch throughout the whole day but nothing major happened.

The pair saw Mikan walk up to them.

“Mr Naegi, I can’t thank you enough for making the children's day. They will not forget this day in a hurry,” Mikan smiled.

“And I won’t forget about this day as well,” Makoto nodded. “It was a blast!”

“Again thank you,” she replied and turned her head to Kyoko. “Thank you for coming here, Detective Kirigiri. I guess I was worried for nothing.”

“It’s fine,” the detective replied. “It’s better to be safe than sorry. But I will admit seeing the kids laughing and in high spirits has made my day.”

“That’s good to hear,” Mikan nodded. “I better help with the dinners, again thank you both of you.” Mikan bowed and left to help with the dinners.

Makoto and Kyoko headed outside into the warm evening.

“Kids are so easily misled don’t you think?” Makoto said.

“Yes they are,” Kyoko replied. “You had them eating out of your palm.”

“Maybe I was,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “But we are once like that. So it goes in full circle.”

“Very true. I thought that was nice of you giving money to the hospital.”

I had the money, and plus, it will make me look good in the eyes of others in years to come,” Makoto smirked at Kyoko.

Kyoko didn’t reply. But her eyes did travel to down to his right hand and saw a ring on his index finger.

“Nice ring,” she said.

“Thanks,” he replied emotionless.

A car appeared.

“That’s my ride,” Makoto said. “It was nice to see you again, Detective. I hope you keep safe. Because from what I’ve heard working with Togami can be very…dangerous.”

Makoto got into the car, and it drove away.

“Yes, I’m aware Naegi. I need to work with him,” Kyoko said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	5. Plans

Mukuro was walking through the police department, having done her training with the rookies. She did enjoy her job, and the best part of it was putting arrogant hotheads in their place.

All the male new starts would tease her for being a woman. But with a few potential breaking arm locks by Mukuro. All the male quickly went into line and feared Mukuro.

As Mukuro was travelling through the police department. He saw Byakuya and Aoi in the former’s office with the door closed. Knowing Aoi she probability had forced Byakuya into the office to ask him out.

“If only Hina knew the truth about Togami,” Mukuro muttered.

She continued her to Kyoko’s office to catch up with the detective. Mukuro heard that Kyoko spent the day with a famous person a few days ago and she was keen to know who it was.

“Hey, Kirigiri?” Mukuro said as she reached Kyoko’s office with the detective on her computer.

“Can I help you?” Kyoko replied, taking her eyes away from the computer to focus on Mukuro.

“Yes, I want to know who the famous person was that you spent the day?”

“I didn’t spend the day with him by choice,” Kyoko said, annoyed. “I was merely keeping an eye on him. So, the kids could meet their hero in peace, and it was a good day I will admit. Hearing the kids laugh and cheer made my heart soften up.”

“You’re human after all,” Mukuro said shocked.

“Very funny,” Kyoko sarcastically. “His name is Makoto Naegi if your interested.”

“Makoto Naegi?” Mukuro replied, surprised.

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “I don’t really like him. He called me Detective Smelly.”

Mukuro held in her laugh, leaving Kyoko annoyed.

“I think he likes you,” Mukuro smiled.

“I don’t like him if you are implying that we should date. Then I must tell you that me and him dating is wrong.”

“How so?” Mukuro said interested to know Kyoko’s reasoning.

“I won’t say,” Kyoko said firmly. “Trust me, Ikusaba. It would be wrong for us date.”

“Oh I get it now,” Mukuro said, folding her arms. “You can’t handle him calling you smelly. You want him to show you respect for being a brilliant detective!”

“Yes, you got me!” Kyoko lied. “I’m the best here so I should be respected and praise for my achievements.”

“Unbelievable,” Mukuro said, shaking her head. “You will never find love if you let your ego control you.”

“I’m not interested in love!” Kyoko shot back. “The whole idea of settling down, finding a man and having kids makes me sick. I prefer to live my life alone.”

“That’s a sad life,” Mukuro sighed. “You will grow old and die alone.”

“I don’t need your concern. But you will die before me,” Kyoko said coldly. “So please look after yourself before you get any thoughts for my wellbeing!”

Mukuro stared at Kyoko in disbelief. How could the detective be that cold?

“I live my life the way I see fit. I do not need people to give me pointers on how I should make myself happier. I’m content with my life so back off!”

Mukuro left Kyoko’s office in shock. She had never seen Kyoko snap like that before. Mukuro was certain that Kyoko was hiding something and it was eating away at her. Maybe Kyoko was hiding a disease? Maybe Kyoko couldn’t get pregnant? Or was she just telling the truth that the detective wasn’t keen on finding a man and having kids?

Whatever the reason was, Mukuro made sure not to bring the subject up again.

Hours later

Mukuro was in her apartment watching a tv show. She often wished that she had a boyfriend, so they could watch movies together, so he could have his arm around her.

Maybe Kyoko was right. Perhaps she should focus on herself and not on others like Kyoko said.

Mukuro was brought out of her thoughts when she heard three knocks on her door.

She got up from the sofa and walked into the hallway and went to the door and opened it slowly. She saw a man looking at her.

“It’s me!” The man said.

Mukuro opened the door fully, and the man walked inside. She closed the door behind her, and she saw the man change in the blink of an eye to Makoto.

“Evening Ikusaba,” Makoto said.

“Evening Naegi,” she replied. “Would you like tea?”

“Nah I’m fine. I just want the updates.”

“Nothing has changed,” she replied as she walked past him and headed into the living room.

Makoto followed her, and he watched her grab her remote and paused the show she was watching.

“But it has,” Makoto said finally. “We have a new enemy.”

“Who?” Mukuro asked.

“Kyoko Kirigiri!”

Mukuro’s eyes widened in disbelief. “How her?”

“When she was with me during my trip to the children’s hospital. I caught her looking at that smartwatch of hers a few times.”

“So? Kirigiri could have been checking messages or seeing the weather forecast for the next few days.”

“That watch has a built-in Nephilim tracker!” Makoto said firmly. “It’s odd how Togami would send a detective out and not a police officer? The job was grunt work fit for an officer, not a well-known detective. Togami and Kirigiri are working together, and we need to put a stop to it!”

“This wasn’t part of our deal!” Mukuro snarled. “We agreed that we only take out Togami. So, you can continue with your plan as long as my side of the deal was met!”

Makoto narrowed his eyes and walked forward towards Mukuro. “I suggest you watch your tone human! What I say goes. If we need to take Kirigiri out, then you will HELP me!”

“I will do no such thing!” Mukuro replied, coldly standing her ground. “I like Kirigiri, and she has done nothing wrong. This is between you and Togami. Leave her out of this!”

Makoto raised his hand and grabbed Mukuro by the throat and raised her up effortlessly. He started to apply force to her throat. Mukuro began to wiggle, trying to break Makoto’s hold.

“I will repeat this,” Makoto said emotionless. “What I say GOES! Unless you want your side of the deal to be void!”

Mukuro’s eyes widened in horror. “So…rry!”

Makoto lowered his arm and put Mukuro on the floor and realised his hold on her and put his arm down. Mukuro began to gasp for air as she rubbed her throat.

“Honestly why are you humans so fucking stupid!” Makoto said, annoyed.

“You can’t talk,” Mukuro replied, breathing heavily. “You’re half-human.”

“As if,” Makoto replied. “I gave up that side of me a very long time ago! Now, I want you to keep an eye on Kirigiri as well. If you don’t, then expect punishment.”

“How about I try and convince her to join your side. I don’t want to hurt her,” Mukuro said hoping to allow Makoto to spare Kyoko’s life.

Makoto folded his arms to think.

“Just think about it Naegi,” Mukuro pleaded. “Having a powerful detective at your side. You will be unstoppable!”

“Hmm I will think about it,” he replied. “Has Togami made any moves on that Asahina woman you have spoken about?”

“Not yet as far as I know,” Mukuro answered. “But Hina has admitted to liking him.”

“I see,” Makoto said. “I will not allow another Togami to be born. Byakuya Togami will be the last of his kind. Then I will continue to with my plans without the fear of being hunted down. I will have my revenge for my fallen kin!” He said, clenching his fist in anger. “You best not fail me Ikusaba!”

“I understand,” Mukuro replied.

Makoto transformed into a random person and left Mukuro’s apartment. Leaving the latter deep in thought on how she was going to convince Kyoko to join their side.

While Makoto was left smirking at the thought of Kyoko and him working together as he walked out of the apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	6. Ego

Makoto was in his apartment after another recording day at the booth. The recording process was well underway for the big movie. Makoto had enjoyed what he had recorded so far. He knew that the film was going to be a big hit.

But he knew he had far more important on his mind. Byakuya Togami. The man who’s ancestors slaughtered Makoto’s kin hundreds of year ago and continued to do even to this day with Byakuya being the latest Togami to take up the family honour of hunting Nephilim.

Makoto swore he would have his revenge and he would enjoy taking Byakuya apart from limb to limb. He knew of another Nephilim that would also enjoy ripping Byakuya apart. But until the time was right, Makoto would work in the open alone.

Makoto was going through his diary that Chisa fills out for him. “Hmm, just recording for the movie and nothing else for the next week. Perfect, four hours a day voice acting and the rest of the day is free. Being a voice actor is awesome.”

Makoto closed his diary and went into the fridge to grab a drink. Then headed into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

“I wonder if my father will be proud of me of what I have planned? Nah, who am I kidding? He didn’t fucking care about me 300 years ago. I doubt he would care about me now. My grandfather won’t be happy with me. I know that much.”

Makoto let out a sigh and turned on the television and began to watch a show. However, his minds kept drifting to him and Kyoko ruling the world together. He wondered how Mukuro was planning how to convince Kyoko to join their side. If her ego was if anything to go by, Mukuro didn’t have a chance. But he already knew that, to begin with.

Kyoko’s apartment

Kyoko was on her laptop, looking at new clothes to buy. She didn’t need to buy new clothes. But she had the money and was bored watching the television.

“I need a hobby,” she sighed. “Here I am looking to waste money because I’m bored.” She closed the laptop and rubbed her gloved hands against her face. “I can’t believe how much technology has moved forward since I was a child. You had to leave the house to buy your stuff. Now you can waste cash just by sitting at your house and have it delivered to you.”

Kyoko stood up and stretched her whole body. “Oh, that felt good!” Then she heard her phone ringing. “I wonder who is phoning me at this time of day? Maybe Togami no doubt!” She groaned. Kyoko picked up the phone and was surprised to see it was Mukuro. “Hello Ikusaba, can I help you?”

**“Hello, Kirigiri sorry to bother you at this time. But I was wondering if you have a few minutes of free time?”**

“Sure,” Kyoko replied. “You can save me from wasting money on clothes I don’t need. What’s up?”

**“Do you know anything about Nepilims?” **Mukuro asked.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “Lovely, has Togami has roped you into this as well?”

**“No, I’m not with Togami.”**

“Well if you’re not with Togami… Wait, are you a Nephilim?”

**“No, I’m human. Let me cut to the chase, Kirigiri you are in danger!”**

Kyoko began to laugh. “I’m in danger? Oh please, Ikusaba, I will never be in danger!”

**“Will you stop thinking with your ego and start thinking with your head! This isn’t a game!”**

“Are you telling me what to do Ikusaba?” Kyoko said emotionless. “Because no one tells me what to do!”

Mukuro paused with shock. Kyoko sounded like Makoto.

“But go ahead and humour me?” Kyoko continued. “Tell me how I the great Kyoko Kirigiri the greatest detective of this generation is in danger?”

Mukuro felt an urge not to tell Kyoko because how of arrogant the detective was being and felt leaving her friend to her own fate.

“Well? I’m waiting?” Kyoko said. “I’m starting to think that your lying. Because I think you're trying to scare me into changing my tune and I will tell you now. It’s not going to work Ikusaba!”

**“Fuck you Kirigiri!” **Mukuro huffed. **“I was trying to warn you. But you are clearly too stubborn to receive help. You can survive on your own, and then we will see if you’re begging for help at the end!”**

The call ended, and Kyoko started to laugh. “I will never beg for help!” She placed the phone back on the floor and began to smirk. “Trust me Ikusaba it will be you that will be begging for help. If you get in my way! That I can very much promise!” Kyoko said darkly.

Kyoko folded her arms. “At least I know one thing. Ikusaba knows about the Nephilim, and she didn’t learn it from Togami. Which means she is ailed a Nephilim. How interesting. I wonder who it is?”

Makoto’s apartment

Makoto was on his tablet, looking at buying a mini-fridge. He always wanted one, and it would be nice to have one in the living room so he can avoid walking to the kitchen for a drink.

“Should I go for a cheap one or an expensive one?” Makoto said to himself. However, much to his annoyance, his phone began to ring. “Argh! Who is phoning me at that this time?” He reached over and grabbed his phone and saw it was Mukuro phoning. “Ikusaba what is it?”

**“Well hello to you to Naegi. Honestly, you and Kirigiri are the same. Rude!”**

“Something tells me that you have failed to convince our little detective?” Makoto said.

**“I never got a chance to convince her,” **Mukuro said in anger. **“That foolish woman was letting her ego talk for her once again. It’s going to get her killed soon!”**

“I see, well she will be fine, she is a detective after all,” Makoto said bored.

**“She will be fine? I thought you were going to take her out?”**

“I was until you give me the idea of her joining our side. I knew you would fail,” Makoto said honestly.

**“How did you know I was going to fail?”**

“Call it Nephilim intuition.”

**“If you knew I was going to fail, why didn’t stop me?”**

“And what ruin the fun?” Makoto chuckled. “You humans are so easy to humiliate. Plus it would show me if you were loyal to me, and you have proven it. So consider this event a win for you Ikusaba.”

Mukuro let out a sigh of pure anger.

“Angry Ikusaba?” Makoto chuckled again. “Let me deal with Kirigiri. I will talk to her to see if she willing to join our side. I’m confident I can do it.”

**“You’ve taken a liking to her, haven’t you?”**

“Not really,” Makoto replied. “If she can prove useful to me. Then she can live, if not, then she will die. Goodnight Ikusaba.”

Makoto ended the call and put the phone down. “Making Kirigiri join my side will be a piece of cake!” He grinned. “She will not turn me down. That I know for certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	7. Lies

It had been a few rough days for Mukuro. Because she knew she had blown it big time. She gave away to Kyoko that she knew about Nephilim. But also failing to tell Makoto she slipped up.

Mukuro feared for her sister because she knew Makoto wasn’t the only Nephilim. If he managed to avoid capture from all the Togamis over the centuries, then there must be others who survived as well. Mukuro knew that Makoto could get one of his kin to go and find her sister Junko Enoshima and end her life.

Another thing that was hammering in Mukuro’s head. What would Byakuya do with her? It was clear that he wanted to kill all the Nephilim. But what would he do to her if he found out that she was allied to one?

The number of outcomes kept flying in and out with her mind, and it was making her sick. All Mukuro ever wanted was for Junko and her to be safe.

Mukuro was walking through the police station deep in thought, but horror struck her as she saw Kyoko and Byakuya heading into the latter’s office with the door closing behind them.

“So,” Byakuya said. “Have you learned anything new about the Nephilim?”

“Of course not,” Kyoko lied. “Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you’re really that smart?”

“Excuse me?” Byakuya replied angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Kyoko laughed a little bit. “But do you expect me to sit here and not consider that the Nephilim have built technology as well to hide from you?”

“The possibility as entered my mind a few times,” he replied. “They have been harder to catch in the last 100 years I will admit.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if all of the Nephilim had something on them to mask their presence,” Kyoko said calmly. “I think you may be out of luck of finding a Nephilim in this area.”

“Ah, but your very much wrong,” Byakuya smirked. “I have plans and weapons that can stop every Nepilim living on this planet. I know for a fact there is one living in this area so it can get their hands on the gun and plans. So they can destroy everything and so they can finally be free to do their own evil plans.”

“What take over the world?” Kyoko said, bored. “I’m sure there is peaceful Nephilim who want to settle down and raise a family.”

“Again, you are wrong,” Byakuya replied. “From what we can gather over the hundreds of years. Nephilim have no desire to produce offspring.”

“And what proof do you have?” Kyoko asked.

“We rather my ancestors asked all the Nephilim that they captured. If they have any children and all the Nephilim replied with the same answer. They have no desire to mate or have children. They prefer being alone.”

“Interesting,” Kyoko said, folding her arms to think. “And did your ancestors believe them?”

“Not at first, but over the years, they started to believe that the Nephilim were telling the truth.”

“Togamis beliving the Nephilim how ironic,” Kyoko said sarcastically. “Well, we are done here. I’m going back to my office.” Kyoko stood up and left Byakuya’s office.

Mukuro watched Kyoko leave the office, and she followed the lavender haired detective. Mukuro needed to know if Kyoko told Byakuya about her knowledge of Nephilim.

As Kyoko reached her office. She stopped, and so did Mukuro.

“How much longer where you planning to follow me Ikuasba?” Kyoko said without turning around.

“How did you know it was me?” Mukuro said, shocked.

“I can’t give away all of my secrets, can I?” Kyoko said, turning around smirking. “Come into my office we need to talk and make sure you close the door behind you.

Kyoko turned back around and entered her office with Mukuro following her and the latter closed the door behind her. The two girls sat down at Kyoko’s desk.

“Now,” Kyoko said. “I know for a fact that you’re wondering if I told Togami about your knowledge of Nephilim. Well, you can rest easy, I lied to him and told him that I found nothing new.”

“Why?” Mukuro said, surprised.

“I have my reasons,” Kyoko replied. “As you do, I’m not stupid. You know a Nephilim personally. You said I was in danger. So I will ask you this. Does this Nephilim tend to kill me?”

“He…” Mukuro said and paused. Was it wise to tell Kyoko about the Nephilim? She tried to the detective a few days ago before Kyoko ego’s got in the way.

“So the Nephilim is a guy?” Kyoko said, folding her arms. “Interesting, I’m guessing you have seen his true form? But again, I will ask you. Does this Nephilim tend to kill me?”

“Yes, providing you don’t join his side and help him defeat Togami,”

“Hmm,” Kyoko replied. “How did you two meet?”

“He came to my apartment one day and told me that he had his eye on me for a few months and I could prove most useful to him. At first, I told him to get lost, but he showed me his power and told his plans. So we made a deal, and I’ve been his spy for him ever since.”

“A spy, huh?” Kyoko chuckled. “You fooled Togami that’s for sure. So, who is this Nephilim? If he is so keen for me to join his side. I should know his name.”

“It’s…” Mukuro paused again.

“I’m waiting!” Kyoko said, growing impatient.

“It’s Makoto Naegi, the very same person you kept an eye on during his trip to the children hospital.

“I see,” Kyoko replied, showing no surprise or any sort emotion.

This confused Mukuro greatly. _‘Why isn’t Kirigiri shocked!”_ She thought.

“I saw him wearing a ring,” Kyoko said continued. “I didn’t think much of it at the time. But when I got home. I thought about it, and I was sure he was a Nephilim. That ring could mask his presence from the tracker I was wearing.”

“You’re correct,” Mukuro replied.

Kyoko looked at Mukuro in disgust. “Of course, I’m correct. I’m the best detective here!”

“Here we go,” Mukuro sighed. “Your ego is showing again.”

Instead of getting angry Kyoko began to smirk. “So, this deal you made with Naegi? I’m guessing it was about your twin sister?”

“How do y-you know I have a twin sister?!” Mukuro said in shock.

“I am a detective, remember?” Kyoko said. “Plus, I have my sources and much like you, I have my own secrets.”

Mukuro sat there, stunned. There was no way Kyoko would have been able to find out she had a twin sister. Mukuro had never spoken about Junko at all. The only person that knew was Makoto. So how did Kyoko learn about Junko?

“I understand why you never spoke about her Ikusaba,” Kyoko said softly. “It’s because of her popularity you don’t want creepy guys coming onto you so they can get to her. The number of creeps I’ve put away behind bars. You are doing the right thing about not talking about her.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Mukuro said confused. Kyoko being kind to her was weird after what has happened over the past few days.

“All of your secrets are safe you have my word,” Kyoko replied warmly. “If Naegi tries to harm your sister. Then I will deal with him personally!” She said confidently.

Mukuro’s eyes widened in horror. “You will die!”

Kyoko shook her head. “How many times must I tell you. I will never die!”

It was Mukuro’s turn to shake her head. _‘That arrogance!’_

“Anyway,” Kyoko said. “You better get out of here, I’ve got a small case to work on.”

“It is worth your time?” Mukuro asked.

“Sadly, it’s not, but I will take anything at this moment in time.”

“Well then I better let you get to work,” Mukuro said. She stood up and left the office. Mukuro closed the door behind her, and her brain was overflowing with information and confusion.

What was Kyoko’s secrets that she has been hiding? What sources does Kyoko have to confirm that Junko was indeed her sister? Why was Kyoko not surprised at all when she told the detective that Makoto was the Nephilim. Mukuro knew full well that Kyoko didn’t stand against Makoto. But why was the detective so confident?

Finally, why does Kyoko keep saying that she will never die? Was it arrogance or did Kyoko honestly believe that she was untouchable? Or does all it lead to her secrets?

Mukuro shook her head. “I need time to think about all of this. But right now I better get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	8. Broken Pride

Kyoko and Aoi were out having dinner in a small restaurant. The pair had finished for work the day and Aoi asked the detective if she wanted to out for a meal because it been a while since the two had hanged out. Kyoko agreed on both accounts.

“So Kirigiri,” Aoi said as she was eating her meal. “Have you found Mr Perfect yet?”

Kyoko sighed, and she shook her head. “Hina, I’ve told you this once, and I will tell you again. I’m not interested in finding a guy. Never have or never will.”

“Oh, come on!” Aoi groaned. “You’re a good looking lady. How can you not be interested in finding a guy!”

“Because I’m not,” Kyoko replied. “I never found it appealing, and I prefer to be alone. Plus, if I were even interested. I doubt I would find the guy who matches my achievements.”

“Match your ego more like,” Aoi replied.

“If it’s ego, then that would be easy. I would date Togami,” Kyoko said smirking know that would trigger Aoi.

“Don’t you dare!” Aoi said blushing. “He is mine… Well not yet, I keep asking him out, but he keeps turning down because I would be in danger if he said yes.”

“Interesting,” Kyoko said. “From what he told me. He was more than happy to get a woman pregnant.”

“What?!” Aoi said, shocked.

“It’s true,” Kyoko nodded. “He told me that it was his duty to carry on the Togami bloodline. So, if you two did go out. You would be nothing more than a woman with a womb for him.”

“That’s n-not true!” Aoi said, shocked.

“Hina whenever have I lie to you?” Kyoko said, looking at her friend. “I will admit Togami is not being honest with you. But his words do hold some truth when he said you could be in danger.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not my place to say. It would be best for him to tell you. That is if he ever tells you.”

Aoi didn’t reply as she thought over Kyoko’s words while the latter went back to her dinner. Aoi slowly went back to her dinner, and the two women didn’t until talk they were finished with their meal.

“Hina listen to me,” Kyoko said. “It’s clear that Togami does care about you in some way or fashion. If he is turning you down in order to keep you safe. But he is keen on having an offspring.”

“So am I!” Aoi said. “I want to be a mother someday.”

“But his reasons are different than yours!” Kyoko said firmly. “You want your child to grow up and have a peaceful life. But Togami wants his heir to be involved in a dangerous mission!”

“What mission would that be?” Aoi said in anger. “I will not allow my child to be involved in anything dangerous!”

“Again speak to Togami, he can prove you with every you need to know,” Kyoko said bored. “Anyway since we are done here, let’s pay for the bill, and I will walk you home.”

“Ok,” Aoi sighed. “Remember, it’s my treat. I will pay.”

“Very well,” Kyoko said.

Aoi paid for the meal, and the two women left the restaurant.

“I’ve got to say the weather in the past few weeks have been brilliant,” Aoi said.

“I agree apart from the times that people were moaning that it was too hot,” Kyoko replied. “I didn’t see what the fuss was. I was fine.”

“You were the only one that wasn’t sweating. I mean you even drank warm tea!” Aoi said, shocked. “I doubt there are people who would drink warm tea on a scorching day.”

“I like my tea,” Kyoko replied. “No warm weather will stop me from drinking tea.”

“You’re mental,” Aoi giggled.

After a short walk, they made it to the apartment building that Aoi stayed at.

“Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow,” Aoi said, smiling.

“You will indeed,” Kyoko nodded. “Working with Togami is worth the money that I’m getting paid.”

Aoi burst out laughing. “Oh come now, Kirigiri he can’t be that bad of a boss?”

“Considering he made me go out and do grunt work that was suitable for basic police officers. You tell me?” Kyoko said unimpressed.

“Oh yeah, I heard about that, hey at least you got to meet someone famous,” Aoi said smiled.

“I guess,” Kyoko sighed. “Anyway, see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Aoi said as she walked into the apartment building. Kyoko watched Aoi walk upstairs as her apartment wasn’t on the ground floor.

Kyoko shook her head and walked home. She was struggling to see what Aoi saw in Byakuya. But Kyoko never understood the concept of love herself. So, she will never solve that case.

Kyoko was brought out of her thoughts as her phone began to ring. She took the phone out of her bag, and she saw it was Aoi phoning her.

“Hello, Hina, did you forget to say something?”

**“Kirigiri h-help me,” **Aoi said clearly terrified. **“When I opened my door. A guy appeared out of nowhere. He pushed me into my apartment and closed the door behind him. He said he was going to kill me. So, I ran into my bedroom, and I’m too scared to go out.”**

**“You stupid bitch! I will break this door down!” **Said a male voice that Kyoko was able to hear.

“Hina hang tight, I will over in two minutes! Phone Togami now!” Kyoko ended the call, and she put the phone in her bag and turned 180 and bolted back to the apartment building.

Kyoko arrived at the apartment building and headed inside and climbed upstairs to the level that Aoi’s apartment was. Kyoko calmed herself down and began to think of a plan. But something was flashing at her. She looked down and saw it was her watch.

“The Newhpilim tracker!” She gasped. “Hina is getting attacked by a Nephilim!” She let out a big breath. “Right easy Kyoko. You can do this, you are the best detective around!”

Kyoko opened Aoi’s apartment door and headed inside. She slowly made her way to the living, and she saw Aoi floating being held by the throat by a tall guy who appeared to be in his late 30s.

“So we meet at last Nephilim!” Kyoko said coldly.

“Detective Kyoko Kirigiri,” the Nephilim chuckled. “This is indeed an honour meeting the number one detective in this area.”

“Your flattery will get you nowhere,” Kyoko said coldly. “Release my friend now!”

“Why should I?” The Nephilim replied. “She is getting to close to Togami. I will not allow an heir of Togami to be born. Byakuya Togami will be the last Togami to have ever lived, and I will continue with my plans!”

“Not if I kill you first!” Kyoko said confidently.

The Nephilim burst out laughing. “Your arrogance will get you killed!”

“I will never die!” Kyoko smirked.

“We will see!” The Nephilim replied emotionless. He threw Aoi to the ground and walked forward around the glass table that Aoi had.

“Kirigiri run away!” Aoi pleaded. “This guy is super crazy strong! I’ve phone Togami he will be here soon.”

“Good then, I will stall for time then,” Kyoko replied, and she put her hands up and went into a fighting stance. “Come on Nephilim show me what you’ve got.”

“You will regret those words,” the Nephilim chuckled. In a flash, he punched Kyoko in the face, and she wobbled a bit.

“He is so fast too!” Aoi said horrified. “Kirigiri, please run, you stand don’t a chance against him!”

“Hina shut up I’m just getting warm…” Kyoko failed to finish as she was punched in the face again and fell down on her bum.

“What’s wrong, Detective Kirigiri?” The Nephilim chuckled. “I thought you were going to kill me? I guess your ego is the only thing you have going for you.”

“I don’t have an ego!” Kyoko replied in anger. “I’m the best detective around, and that is a fact!” She stood up and threw a punch. But the Nephilim dodged it, and he grabbed her arm and flipped Kyoko over his shoulder, and she landed back first on Aoi’s glass table, breaking it in the process!”

“The best detective, huh? Well, I’m not impressed,” the Nephilim chuckled. He lifted Kyoko up by her arm and leg and dropped her back down onto the broken glass. Then he looked at Hina. “If you dare date Togami you will die. Considering this a warning.” Then he looked back at Kyoko again. “Maybe next time Kirigiri. You will learn to kneel at my feet and learn your place!” He stamped down on Kyoko’s left foot with the detective grunting in pain.

The Nephilim burst out laughing and quickly left the apartment before Byakuya could arrive.

Aoi got up and ran over to Kyoko. She was careful about where to kneel down because of the broken glass.

“Kirigiri are you ok?” Aoi said horrified by the state Kyoko was in.

“I will live,” Kyoko said in embarrassed. She got up slowly and hobbled out of the living room and headed towards the front door.

Aoi saw bits of broken glass cling on to the back of Kyoko’s body, arms and legs. She was sure that Kyoko was bleeding.

“Wait, you need help!” Aoi said as she rushed ahead of Kyoko to stop her. “Your face is a mess, and you have glass all over the back of your body!”

“Get out of my way Hina!” Kyoko said, pissed. “I need to catch him! Nobody humiliates me like that and gets away with it!”

Aoi watched her friend and understood clearly that Kyoko had suffered broken pride and her ego was torn to pieces! Aoi grabbed the detective’s arm in a bid to stop her from leaving.

But it didn’t matter as they saw the front door open and saw Byakuya and Mukuro burst in finding the two women looking back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	9. The second Nephilim

A few had days passed since Kyoko was humiliated by the Nephilim. She had suffered no major damaged and didn’t experience any bleeding from the shattered glass as Aoi thought she would. Kyoko’s ankle was still slightly sore, and she had a slight hobble.

Much to the detective surprise. Mukuro, Aoi or even Byakuya didn’t give her the ‘I told you so speech.’ It was most likely that because she saved Aoi from dying.

Byakuya had given Kyoko the week off to recover, and given the mood, she was in. Nobody went to visit her yet. She was given the odd text to see if she was ok, and that was it.

Kyoko was sitting in her living room in her jammies. Since she didn’t need to leave her apartment, there was no need to get dressed. She wasn’t wearing her gloves and often looked at her ruined hands and the ring that was on her left hand.

Kyoko heard someone knocking on the door and she stood up and went to answer it. She slowly opened the door enough to see who was on the other side and much to her surprise. It was Aoi.

“Hey,” Aoi smiled. “I thought I would surprise you and come and see you. I hope you are in a better mood?”

“I am,” Kyoko replied emotionless. “Give me a minute.” Kyoko closed the door, and she headed into her bedroom and put her gloves on and then headed back to the front door and opened it fully allowing Aoi to come in.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Aoi said. “Now I know what you were up against, and I need to say thank you Kirigiri.”

“So, Togami told you, huh?” Kyoko said as she and Aoi sat down on the sofa in the living room.

“Yeah he did,” Aoi nodded. “But this didn’t change my feelings for him. I asked him out again, and he said yes.”

“You’re a fool,” Kyoko said, annoyed.

“Maybe I am,” Aoi said, laughing to herself. “But I know what I want!”

“What to be a womb for Togami so he can have his offspring to carry on the family name?” Kyoko said with disgust. “You must think little of yourself if you want to be a baby maker for him.”

“I won’t just be a womb for him!” Aoi snapped. “He would protect me at all costs. Because he loves me!”

“Sure, Togami loving someone?” Kyoko chuckled.

“At least he can love someone, unlike you!”

“I’m simply telling you the facts Hina,” Kyoko said calmly. “If you don’t like them. Then you are a fool. It’s simple. Plus, if you going to allow your child to grow up and fight Nephilim. Then you would make an awful mother.”

Aoi closed her eyes in order to calm herself. She opened her eyes and narrowed them at Kyoko.

“I may not want my child to be in danger,” she said. “However, after everything I’ve learned. Nephilim is a danger to this world. They must be stopped, and I will help Togami in every way I can to end the Nephilim plague!”

“So you're blinded by love and hatred, how disgusting!” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “Get out!”

“What?!” Aoi said, shocked.

“I’ve heard enough of your ramblings if you want to be a womb, a baby maker for Togami. So be it, get lost. I have lost all respect for you! If you want to go and get yourself killed, so be it. But see next time Hina. I won’t be there to save you again!” Kyoko said coldly.

Aoi was stunned by Kyoko’s anger. She had no idea that the detective would be so against her decision to date Byakuya.

“Fine then,” Aoi said saddened. “I will see you next week.”

Kyoko didn’t reply and didn’t look at Aoi as the latter left the apartment.

“Stupid girl!” Kyoko said. “She has just signed her own death warrant!”

An hour later

Kyoko was watching a show. It was peaceful, and she enjoyed it. However, the moment was ruined as she heard someone knocking on the door. She groaned and hoped it wasn’t Togami.

She got up and went to the door. She opened it slightly and was surprised to see Mukuro. “So, I see it’s your turn to check up on me?”

“My turn?” Mukuro said, surprised. “Has someone been here already?”

“Yes, it was Hina,” Kyoko replied. She opened the door fully and allowed Mukuro to come in.

“What was she saying?” Mukuro asked as she walked in.

“That she knows about the Nephilim now and how she still asked Togami out regardless of the danger she has put herself in. Stupid woman, she is really.”

“I don’t care,” Mukuro replied honestly. “It’s her choice if she wants to date Togami more power to her.”

“But how would you feel if you were asked to kill her on Naegi’s behalf?”

“What?” Mukuro replied, shocked.

“I’m not stupid, Ikusaba!” Kyoko replied. “I've pieced it all together. Naegi hates Togami and his ancestors, and he doesn’t want another Togami to be born. So it would make sense for Naegi to pull the stunt he did at Hina’s apartment.”

“You know it was him!” Mukuro said stunned.

“Of course,” Kyoko replied, bored. “He sent a clear message to Hina, but it fell on deaf ears. Which brings me back to my original question. Would you kill Hina if Naegi asked you to?”

“Do you think I’m going to answer that question to a detective of all people?” Mukuro replied, raising her left eyebrow.

“If you say yes, I wouldn’t care,” Kyoko said bluntly. This caught Mukuro off guard. “The stupid woman has made her own mind up. If she wants to die, then I won’t protect her this time around.”

“Kirigiri?” Mukuro said, shocked.

“Honestly, I said everything to her. Like how Togami was only seeking a woman so he could have an heir to carry on the Togami bloodline. But Hina didn’t care. She was happy to be a womb for Togami’s plans and join the fight against the Nephilim.”

Mukuro didn’t reply as she was stunned by Kyoko’s choice of words.

“Do you have anything to add?” Kyoko asked Mukuro.

“No,” Mukuro said. “But I do have one question?”

“Go on.”

“After Naegi defeated you, where do you stand?”

“Neither,” Kyoko replied. “If Naegi wants me to join his side. He better make it up to me big time! I have no intention of joining Togami’s side.”

“Even though you wore that Nephilim tracker and agreed to help him,” Mukuro replied, folding her arms.

“I have my reasons why I agreed to help him. But I will never side with him. He and his ancestors are monsters!”

“You sound like Naegi,” Mukuro said. “In fact, I’ve begun to notice that you and Naegi are more alike. The way you both talk and describe Togami and his ancestors.”

“You’re imaging things Ikusaba,” Kyoko replied unimpressed. “Anyway, what side are you on Ikusaba? Naegi or Togami?”

“Naegi of course, my deal is still in place,” Mukuro answered. “If I didn’t have that. I would stay well clear from this mess.”

“Ah yes, your deal,” Kyoko said smirking then her face became emotionless. “I think you best get going. I’m going to have something to eat, and I do not want to be disturbed.”

Mukuro nodded. “Keep safe.”

Kyoko opened the door, and Mukuro walked out. Kyoko closed the door behind her.

“Good riddance,” she sighed. Kyoko walked into the living room and pulled off her gloves. She watched her rotten skin on her hands, beginning to heal, and they were good as new. “I’m done playing around. I tried to give Hina a chance to live. But she threw it away, and it will cost her dearly.”

Kyoko headed into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of noodles out of the cupboard. Then she grabbed the kettle and filled it up and turned it on.

As she waited for the kettle to boil. She looked at the ring that was on her left hand. Then she heard someone knocking her door.

“Fuck sake again!” Kyoko groaned. “I swear if it’s a salesperson they are going to jail!”

She headed to the door and opened it slightly to see Makoto on the other side. He was holding chocolates and flowers. Kyoko looked at his face, and it was covered with guilt.

Without saying a word, Kyoko opened the door, and she allowed Makoto in. The pair looked at each other. Kyoko cleary saw Makoto was suffering.

“Ariel, please forgive me,” Makoto said weakly, shaking his head.

Kyoko was shocked. It had been years since she was called by that name. “Dumah,” she replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	10. The past of Dumah and Ariel part 1

It was a hot summer day in 18th century Japan. 10-year-old Dumah and Ariel were chasing each other on the grassy fields. To other people, including their respective mothers, the young pair were known as Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri respectively.

Dumah and Ariel were not ordinary kids. They were half human and half angel, which made them Nephilim. Ariel’s father was the angel Raphael, while Dumah’s father was the fallen angel Lucifer the King of Hell.

Over 10 years ago, Lucifer and his brother visited Earth and ended up getting Dumah and Ariel’s mothers pregnant. However, this wasn’t the first time an angel came to Earth. Dumah and Ariel weren’t the only Nephilim around.

When the two children were born. Dumah was born first, and Ariel was born a few minutes later. Lucifer and Raphael named their kids. However, they were also given human names by their respective mothers.

Dumah and Ariel didn’t keep in contact with their respective fathers that often. But the young pair didn’t mind. They had each other and their respective mothers.

“Makoto Naegi!” Sara Naegi shouted.

“Kyoko Kirigiri!” Niko Kirigiri shouted.

Both children stopped and looked at their mothers.

“It’s time to come, home son,” Sara said. “It’s dinner time!”

“You to Kyoko,” Niko added.

“But mum!” Dumah groaned.

“No buts young man. Come on, let’s go!” Sara ordered.

The young boy put his head, defeated and walked towards his mother. While Ariel couldn’t help but giggle.

Sara looked at her son but couldn’t help but smile. Even though he was the son of the devil. Makoto was a kind and gentle boy. She couldn’t have asked for a better son. She was happy that her son had her eyes. While Makoto had his fathers hair.

Niko was proud to have Kyoko. Her daughter was like Makoto. Kind and gentle. Kyoko was a copy of her mother. Lavender hair and purple eyes.

Sara and Niko were friends for a very long time. They were in their early 30’s. Both women were surprised that they made love to angels. Well on Sara’s side, one fallen angel. When they found out they were pregnant, they delighted. They didn’t care if their children were half-human. They just wanted their children to grow up and be happy.

After the two mothers had given birth. Lucifer and Raphael were there in person to provide Makoto with his angel name, and Raphael gave Kyoko’s hers. It was then that the two angels laid the bombshell to Sara and Niko. That Dumah and Ariel were Nephilim and had a bunch of powers.

As the years went by, both mothers were shocked that the two children could shapeshift into any person. The young pair also had their own angel wings and could fly if they so wish desired.

Both mothers spoke to their children and pleaded with them not to use any of their powers. Which both Dumah and Ariel accepted. Because they both loved their respective mothers.

The quad headed back to the village. The village itself was small. Just 100 people live there. It wasn’t the best, but everyone saw the place as home, and they did their best to improve the village bit by bit, year by year.

All the villagers were human apart from Dumah and Ariel. None of them knew the truth about the young pair.

When they arrived back at the Villiage. They saw the major talking to a bunch of people.

“I wonder what is going on?” Sara asked.

“Beats me!” Niko replied. “Right, I think it’s my turn that I made dinner.”

“Are we having soap again?” Duamah asked.

“Yes,” Niko replied.

“Yes!” Dumah said, raising his fist. “You and mum made the best soup ever!”

Both adults laughed while Kyoko smiled at her cousin.

The quad went into the Kirigiri household. The house wasn’t all that big. But since it was just Niko and Kyoko. It was fine.

“Kyoko, Makoto,” Niko said. “You two sit at the table while we get the soup ready.”

Both children nodded, and they sat on the table as they watched their respective mothers get to work.

An hour later

Everyone had finished eating their soup and were talking. However, they stopped when they heard people screaming.

Sara and Niko looked at each other confused. The two mothers got up and looked out of the window. Both of their faces turned pale as they saw a tall man with blonde hair holding a weird shape object resembling a lamp and it was flashing people.

With this man was other men who were killing the villagers without a flicker of remorse and setting the inside of the houses on fire.

“COME OUT NEPHILIM WE KNOW YOU ARE HEAR!” The blonde-haired man shouted.

Both women looked at each other, and their faces went pale. This was bad, their children were in danger. They left the window and went over to their children.

“Makoto! Kyoko! Change into a different person now!” Sara said.

The young pair looked at each other in confusion.

“But mum I thought said we were never to change,” Dumah replied.

“Listen to your mum now!” Niko said panicking. “You change now to Kyoko!”

Both kids were shocked but changed like their mothers asked. Makoto changed into a young boy with red hair with blue eyes while Kyoko changed into a girl young girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

“Good,” Sara said. “I need both of you to leave this place now, and never come back!”

“What!?” Dumah said shocked.

“You two are in danger!” Niko said. “Never use your angel names to address each other. Use the names we give you.”

The quad heard someone banging on the door. Sara and Niko felt the blood draining from them.

“OPEN UP NOW! OR WE WILL KICK DOWN THIS DOOR!” A man roared.

“What is going on?” Makoto said, getting scared.

Niko grabbed the pot that was used for making the soap, and she threw it at the window smashing it.

“You two get out of the window now!” She demanded. “Run and never leave this…”

They heard the front door slamming on the ground as the men broke into the house.

The quad saw the man holding the lamp, and it was flashing purple. With him were four other men carrying swords and guns.

“Look Togami,” said one of the men. “You’re lamp is flashing crazy.”

“We have found the jackpot men,” Togami smirked. “These two little scum are Nephilim.”

“We g-get away from our children!” Sara said, terrified as she stood in front of her son and Kyoko.

However, this was her last ever words as a man raise his head and swung it, cutting off Sara’s head.

Niko let out a scream of horror as Dumah sat there in horror and disbelief as he watched his mother’s head roll on the ground.

One of the men that were carrying a gun raised his arm and pointed the weapon at Niko.

Niko realised she was going to die. She quickly turned to the children.

“Daugther I love you very much. Please look after your cousin…”

The man fired the gun.

Ariel watched on in horror as she watched her mother getting shot in the head and falling to the ground.

“Scum all of you!” Togami sneered.

Dumah felt anger growing in his body as he started to shake. “Togami y-you will pay for t-this!”

Togami and the other men started to laugh.

“Oh, really?” Togami grinned. “Men stand down for a few seconds. Alright, little Nephilim scum show me what you got!”

Dumah put his hands under the table and flipped it towards Togami and his men. They all got taken out by the table.

“Come on we need to go,” Dumah said to Ariel as he grabbed her hand and the pair jumped out of the window and ran towards the forest.

“MEN AFTER THEM!” Togami roared.

The men got up. Some jumped out of the window while others went out of the front door.

The young Nephilim ran deep into the forest. But Ariel tripped bring herself and Dumah down.

“Are you ok, Ariel?” Dumah asked.

“Our m-mothers,” Ariel said weakly as she started to cry.

“Ariel this isn't the time to cry!” Dumah pleaded. “We need to…”

“Guys I found the pair,” one of the men said.

“Crap not good!” Dumah said.

The four men gathered and surrounded the young pair.

“You scum will die now!” Said one of the men.

“Father if you can hear me, please save us!” Dumah pleaded.

“Father?” Said one of the men confused.

“He is talking about his angel father!” Said another guy.

Unknown to everyone, Dumah’s plead was heard, and a portal opened from the ground, and a man with brown hair and red eyes wearing black robes appeared rasing up from the portal.

“Father!” Dumah gasped.

The four men looked behind them and saw the man standing before them.

“Holy shit no way,” one of the men said stunned. “It’s an angel!”

“It can’t be looked at this guys robe. It’s all black, and he looks so human!”

Lucifer didn’t look happy, and he raised his happy and snapped his fingers, and the four men fell to the ground dead.

Dumah and Ariel returned to their normal forms.

“What do you want, do boy?” The devil said.

“We n-need your help,” Dumah said as his mother's death was catching up with him and he burst out crying.

The devil shook his head in disgust. “I’m ashamed that you're my son. Look at you! Pathetic!”

“We had just watched our mothers die!” Dumah snapped back. “Why didn’t you save them!”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Lucifer said coldly. “I’ve just saved you, and Ariel lives, and this is the respect I get from you. Consider yourself lucky that your my son or I would have killed you by now!”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE OUR MOTHERS!” Dumah roared as he slammed his fists into the ground.

The devil hated his son for being so weak. But at the same time, he himself was in pain from learning that Sara had died. There was a small part of him that loved Sara and hearing that she died made him sad.

“Uncle,” Kyoko sobbed. “Can you help us? This man has a lamp that is able to sense our kind.”

The Devil folded his arms to think. “Boy stand up and walk over here.”

Dumah stood up with tears running down his cheek. He walked over to his father.

“Raise out your hand as if your getting a gift,” Lucifer said.

Dumah as confused, but he did as his father told him.

Lucifer raised his right hand and turned it into a fist, and he began to mutter a language that Dumah nor Ariel have heard before. A red aura appeared around his right hand, and it vanished. He placed his fist above his son’s hand and dropped two rings.

Ariel got up and walked over. She and her cousin were stunned to see two rings.

“These rings will mask your presence,” Lucifer said.

“But these rings won’t fit our fingers when we get bigger!” Dumah said.

“They will trust me,” his father replied unimpressed. “They will expand as you both grow up. Now, I’ve helped you. I’m leaving, and I hope the next time that I talk to you, my boy. Hopefully, you will no longer be a weakling.”

A portal appeared next to him, and he jumped into it, and the portal vanished.

“I hate him!” Dumah said in anger. “He didn’t save our mothers!”

“Your father saved us!” Ariel replied as she wiped her tears.

“Here is your ring,” Dumah said as handed one ring to his cousin. She put her ring on her left-hand index finger, while Dumah put his ring on his right-hand index finger.

“What are we going to do now?” Ariel asked.

“Right now, I don’t know,” Dumah said, shaking his head. “But one thing I know for certain, Togami will die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	11. The past of Dumah and Ariel part 2

A few days had passed Dumah, and Ariel saw their respective mothers die before their very eyes. Both of them were hungry and lost.

It was early in the morning, and it was gloomy with rain looming. Dumah was carrying his cousin on his back as Ariel was sleeping. The former was walking down a road that was used for wagons.

They didn’t have any money, and they didn’t dare go back to the village in case Togami was waiting for them.

“Mum…” Ariel mumbled in her sleep.

Dumah could only let out a sigh and held himself together. He nor Ariel wasn’t entirely over with what happened to their mothers. They both swore death on Togami, and they were going to give the monster what was coming to him.

Dumah heard a noise, and he turned around to see a man sitting on a wagon that was getting pulled along by a horse.

Dumah turned back around and continued to walk.

A minuted had passed, and the wagon had caught up with the two young children, and it stopped.

“Hey kid, where is your mother?” The man asked.

Dumah turned around and saw it was a middle-aged looking man.

“They're gone,” Dumah replied emotionless.

“They’re gone?” The man replied, confused. Then he slowly clicked on, and the two children didn’t have the same mother. “Where are your fathers?”

“Not here,” Dumah replied emotionless.

It started to rain, and Dumah didn’t have anything to cover Ariel with.

“Come on, jump into the wagon, and I will take you and your friend to city,” the man said.

“But I have nothing to pay you with,” the young Nephilim replied.

“It doesn’t matter!” The man said firmly. “The rain is coming down, and it will only get heavier by the looks of it.”

He jumped from his seat and pulled Ariel from Dumah’s back and carried the young girl to the end of the wagon and placed her inside.

Dumah followed and jumped in but became embarrassed as his belly began to rumble.

“Something tells me that you two haven’t eaten anything in a few days?” The man said.

Dumah shook his head.

The man sighed, and he jumped into the wagon and went over to a crate that had a cover over it. He pulled it away to reveal apples. He took two and handed them to Dumah.

“One for you and the other for your friend,” he said as he put the cover back over the crate and made his way back to his seat and got the wagon moving again.

Dumah had a bit of his apple and tasted so good. “Thank you, mister!”

“Don’t mention it, kid,” the man replied. “Well be in the city in over an hour from now.”

Dumah thought that was all good and well. But what were he and Ariel going to do next? They were only 10 years old.

An hour later

The wagon had reached the city. The rain had stopped, and the sun was out.

Ariel had woken up by this point and already eaten her apple. She and Dumah were taken aback by how many people they saw bursting around within the city. The young pair used to 100 from their village, but they must have seen 200 or 300 by now. People doing their trades from their stalls or people who were walking around buying stuff.

The wagon had stopped, and the young pair knew this was the end of the road, and they were ready to be kicked off the cart.

“Ah, there is my favourite man,” a woman chirped.

The young pair looked at each other confusion.

“Favourite, huh?” The man chuckled as he got off the wagon and went out of sight. “You’re only saying that because I deliver food here.”

The woman began to laugh. “Now, we both know that isn’t true. It’s just not the food, it’s the drink!”

The man began to laugh. “If I didn’t know you were a famous kugo musician. I would call you a drunk!”

“Hey!” The woman said, slightly insulted. “I don’t drink all the time. I need to keep myself in the right frame of mind when I play the Kugo.”

“Famous kugo musician?” Dumah said.

“Huh?” The woman said. “I think I heard a voice from inside your wagon.”

“Yeah, that would be the kids,” the man replied.

“Kids?” The woman said, surprised. She rushed around the back and saw two children looking at her.

The kids stared back, and they were stunned by how beautiful this woman was. She looked to be in her early 20’s. She had smooth ash-blond hair and had warm, plum colour eyes. The woman was wearing a light purple kimono.

“I didn’t know kids were part of your trade as well?” She joked.

“I found them walking on the road,” the man sighed. “They appear to be in a rough spot. I think they both have lost their mothers recently.”

“Awww,” the woman said sadly. “It’s nice to meet you both,” she smiled warmly. “My name is Kaede Akamatsu. What are your names?”

Duman nor Ariel didn’t reply to Kaede question as they stared at her.

“Oh, dear, the silent types are we?” Kaede smiled. “How about I bride you both with apples.”

“We don’t have anything to pay you back with,” Ariel said.

The man walked around to the back of the wagon. “It wouldn’t matter with her kids. Miss Akamastu is really rich because of how skilful she is at playing the Kugo.”

Kaede went into her purse that she was carrying and pulled out some money. “Here you are,” she smiled warmly at the man as she handed him money.

“Thank you very much,” the man said. Then he looked at the kids. “I have tons of fruit and veg. Tell me what you want, and I grab it.”

The young Nephilim pair were stunned by this random woman’s act of kindness.

“Thank you, miss,” Dumah said finally.

“You’re very welcome,” Kaede smiled. She closed her purse and felt happy that she could help out the two children.

“Akamatsu,” the man said. “Do you need any food?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “The usual, please. I will be at my house with a bag of money at the ready, and I will throw in a little extra for helping the kids out.”

“It’s fine,” he sighed. “It started to rain, and I felt sorry for the pair.”

“You big softy,” Kaede giggled.

“Yeah yeah,” the man turned away to avoid Kaede, seeing him blush. “My wife and daughter wouldn’t be happy if I didn’t help the kids out.”

“You’re a good man,” she smiled. Then she turned her attention back to the kids. “Right, you two are coming with me.”

“What?!” Dumah and Ariel said at the same time.

“You two don’t have a family or even a place to stay. I live in a big house, and I have plenty of space.”

“But you barely even know us?” Ariel said, shocked.

“Yeah, I know,” Kaede said. “But I will not allow two homeless kids to be left on the streets.”

“You better listen to her kids,” the man said. “Akamatsu is really stubborn.”

“Sounds like my cousin,” Ariel smiled at Dumah.

“Ah, so both of you are cousins,” Kaede said. “So what are your names?”

“Mine is Makoto Naegi,” Dumah said.

“I am Kyoko Kirigiri,” Ariel said.

“Well, Naegi, Kirigiri nice to meet both of you,” Kaede smiled. “Right grab your food, and we can head home and figure something out.”

10 minutes later

The trio arrived at Kaede’s house, and the two kids were stunned how big it was. Kaede’s house was far bigger than any of the houses in the village.

They headed inside the house, and both kids were stunned again by how big the insides of the house were.

“Something tells me that both of you are not used to see big looking houses,” Kaede said.

“No,” Ariel replied. “Our village and houses were small. But it was home.”

“I see,” the older woman replied. “I won’t push for details the now. I will let both of you have your food. Then I will take your measurements.”

“For what?” Dumah said, confused.

“For clothes, of course,” Kaede smiled. “The pair of you need new clothes and something tells me that you two have been wearing your current clothing for a few days now.”

“You are correct,” he replied. “Miss, do you know a man called Togami?”

“I do not,” she replied. “I will ask around with the people around here.”

“Don’t!” Dumah said quickly. “I mean, not right now! Kyoko and I need to get our bearing first and get stronger.”

“Get…stronger?” Kaede said, confused. “No wait it doesn’t matter right now. Let’s get you both fed and dressed first and we will talk later.” Then she noticed that Makoto and Kyoko were wearing rings.

_‘There is a lot more to these kids than they are letting on. I wonder where they got those rings from?’_ Kaede thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Kugo is a Japanese version of a harp if anybody was wondering.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	12. The past of Dumah and Ariel part 3

A few days had passed since Dumah and Ariel were taken in by Kaede. The young pair were still stunned by the size of the house. They did come across one room that had a Kugo, and Kaede played a song for them, and it was beautiful to hear.

Kaede hadn’t pushed the two kids yet for information. She felt it was essential to give them time and then ask. But she did have to admit that she enjoyed having people living with her. She was alone and having people to talk to was nice.

As for Dumah and Ariel. This was a massive upgrade on their previous living conditions. Everything looked so fresh and new. The pair would never knock their village because that was home for them.

Dumah, Ariel and Kaede were in the living room, all dressed and ready to go out for a bit of shopping. Dumah was wearing a blue kimono, Ariel was wearing a purple kimono, and Kaede was wearing a black kimono.

“You two look perfect!” Kaede smiled.

“Thank you, Akamatsu,” Ariel said. “I don’t think I will ever get used to this.”

“What living in a big house and wearing the latest fashion?”

“Yes,” Ariel nodded.

“I was poor myself once before I played the Kugo and I haven’t looked back since,” Kaede replied. “Hopefully whatever happened to you and Naegi. You both can look forward.”

“We will only look forward once Togami is gone!” Dumah said darkly.

Kaede didn’t like the sound of that. She needed to learn what happened so she could take these awful thoughts away from Makoto and Kyoko.

“Anyway,” Kaede said. “Are we ready to head out?”

Both kids nodded.

“Good, stay close to me, ok,” Kaede said firmly. “I don’t want you two getting lost.”

The trio left the house, and they travelled into the middle of the city. As soon as they got there. Dumah and Ariel stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Togami on a horse raising his strange lamp up high. But it wasn’t flashing purple which meant the rings were working.

Their rage was building, and it took everything for them not to lash out at older man.

Kaede wasn’t paying attention to what was going on as she walked towards a stall. But quickly realised that the kids weren’t beside her. Kaede promptly turned around to see the two kids behind her, and their focus was on something ahead of her,

Kaede turned back around to see a man on a horse holding up high a weird looking lamp, and he was around by other men riding horses as well.

“Sir what are you doing with a lamp during the day?” One of the civilians asked.

“This tracks evil monsters that want to take over the world without us knowing it,” Togami said.

“Evil monsters?” Kaede whispered. Then she looked back at the kids, and she could see the anger written on their faces.

“These monsters can shapeshift into any person and do horrible crimes and change back into their normal forms, and we would be none the wiser,” Togami said. “This lamp that I carry helps me track these monsters. But there are no monsters here, so all of you are safe.”

Kaede walked forward to the Togami, pushing people away, so she was standing next to him. “Why did you say evil monsters?” She asked. “I’m sure not all of these monsters are evil.”

“It doesn’t matter if these monsters are evil or not,” the blonde hair man replied. “They pose a threat to us with their powers. All of them must die!”

“What happens if theses ‘monsters’ are all children, would you kill them all?”

“Yes!” He replied, smiling. “Human survival comes first.”

Kaede and the rest of the crowd were stunned by his answer. But Kaede was stunned when everybody around her begun to throw fruit at Togami and his men.

“You’re the monster!” A woman said. “You’re just a brutal killer. Guards! Arrest this man!”

“All of you are fools!” Togami shot back in anger as he tried his best to dodge the fruit. “All of you will be begging for my help soon enough!” He and his men quickly left the city and people were cheering.

“What a load of nonsense,” a man said. “Monsters that can shapeshift into anybody? Sounds like a stupid story to me. How can he say something as awful as that? Killing children is plain wrong!”

Everyone went back to their business.

Kaede headed back over to the kids only to see Kyoko crying into Makoto’s shoulder as he wrapped her arms around her.

“Are you ok, Kirigiri?” Kaede asked.

Ariel ignored Kaede and continued to cry.

“It’s ok,” Dumah said softly. “We will kill Togami together.”

“Kill?” Kaede said surprised and concerned.

“Yes,” Dumah said, looking at Kaede. “He has ruined our lives by killing our mothers. He will die!”

Kaede eyes widened in horror. Were Makoto and Kyoko’s mothers those monsters that Togami spoke about?

“Can we go back to the house for five minutes?” Dumah asked.

“Yes,” Kaede replied.

The trio walked back to the house, and once they got inside, Kaede grabbed a tissue and handed it to Kyoko.

Ariel wiped her eyes and took a few minutes to compose herself. But she felt a presence behind her, and a man appeared, and she knew who it was.

“Father,” Ariel said softly without turning around.

Kaede freaked out when she was this man wearing white robes appear out of nowhere. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

“Ariel,” Raphael replied.

“A-Ariel?” Kaede stuttered. “How did you get into my house!”

“Relax Akamatsu,” Dumah said. “This is my uncle, the angel Raphael.”

“Angel?” Kaede said shocked as she studied Raphael.

“Why are you here, father?” Ariel asked.

“Are you not going to turn around to talk to me?” Raphael replied.

“No,” Ariel said. “My mother is dead, and here you are trying to talk to me. Where were you a few days ago!”

“Look!” The angel sighed. “I’m sorry to hear about your mother. But I never knew anything until Lucifer spoke to me about what happened.”

“Lucifer?” Kaede said, shocked. “As in the Devil?”

“Yup,” Dumah replied, annoyed. “He is my dad.”

“Oh dear,” Kaede said, shaking her head. “What have I gotten myself into here.”

Raphael ignored the mortal and kept his focus on his daughter. “That is the reason I am here. As soon as Lucifer told me what happened, I came straight here.”

“You’re the last person I want to see honestly,” Ariel sighed. “My and Dumah’s lives are destroyed, and you’re hoping a simple talk would fix things?”

“No, of course!” Raphael replied annoyed. “I want to help you and Dumah out like my brother has done.”

“In what way?” Dumah asked.

Raphael raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and five bags appeared on the floor.

Kaede’s eyes widened in shock as she saw the bags appear out of nowhere.

“In the bags are money, I want both of you to leave Japan and get away from Togami!” Raphael said.

“It’s something we are not willing to do father,” Ariel replied, annoyed. “We want to kill him for what he has done!”

The angel sighed. “I shouldn’t be saying this, but you can kill him later.”

“How can you say that!” Dumah said in anger. “He is killing our kind!”

“Dumah it is up to the other Nephilim to survive. What gives you the right for you and Ariel to claim Togami’s blood. When other Nephilims has suffered by Togami’s cruel ways?”

“I…” Dumah said before stopping and realised that his uncle had a point.

“I know he led the attack on your village and all that,” the angel said. “But what would your mother want?”

“For me to be safe and out of danger,” Dumah sighed.

“Correct and the same goes for Niko and Ariel. So, please take the money and get away from Japan for a few years at least.”

“But we are too young,” Ariel said. “I doubt we would be allowed to leave the country by ourselves.”

Raphael folded his arms to think. He hadn’t thought about that little problem. Kaede watched the angel go into deep thought.

“I’ll do it,” Kaede said. “I will look after Dumah and Ariel.”

“But you can’t!” Dumah said, shocked. “You have a nice house here and have tons of money!”

“It will be an adventure,” Kaede giggled. “Plus, it will give me a chance to find out what other countries have in terms of musical instruments.”

Raphael looked at mortal, and he could sense the warmth and goodness coming from Kaede’s heart. But he could also sense regret.

“Miss Akamatsu, thank you,” the angel said.

“It’s ok,” Kaede smiled. “These two have grown on me, and I want to look after them the best I can.”

“I see, well in any case. Keep the money in those bags, and it will change to the currency to the country that you three are going to. If the bag is open, the magic seal is broken, and the money won’t change.”

“Magic?” Kaede said. “You lot must be very powerful?”

“Yes, we are,” Raphael nodded. “Ariel, I hope we can meet again on better terms. Again I’m sorry for what happened.”

“One day we can father, but not now,” Ariel replied softly.

This brought a smile to Raphael’s face. “Goodbye, my daughter, goodbye Dumah.” The angel vanished, causing Kaede to blink a few times.

Ariel turned around to see the five bags. Then she looked at Kaede “Akamatsu.”

“Yes?” Kaede replied.

“I would like to apologies for Dumah, and I not telling you the truth.”

“Nonsense,” Kaede replied, shaking her head. “After hearing what Togami had said. You both had every right not to give your true nature away.”

“Do you fear us?” Dumah asked.

“No, I do not,” Kaede said firmly.

Dumah looked at Ariel, and she nodded back at him. The young pair closed their eyes, and Kaede was left stunned as she wings appear behind Dumah and Ariel.

“You both h-have wings!” Kaede said stunned. Then she watched Ariel transform into a younger version of herself. “That’s me when I was younger!” Kaede said, shocked.

“We have the wings thanks to our fathers,” Dumah said. “Being half-human and half-angel makes us Nephilim, and we can shapeshift as a result.”

The wings vanished, and Ariel returned to her true form. “We are a lot stronger, smarter and wiser than normal humans.”

“Does Dumah has abilities like the Devil… I mean his father?” Kaede asked.

“Not yet, in time I will have some abilities but not as powerful as my old man,” Dumah replied.

“Right,” Kaede replied as she sat down. “All of this information is too much for my brain to handle. I will need to sit down for a few minutes.”

“A question if I may?” The young boy asked.

“Go on,” Kaede replied.

“Why are you going such lengths to help Ariel and me. We are not even your children?”

A pang of pain and regret filled Kaede’s heart. “Because it’s something I want to do. But there is a reason behind it. Maybe I will tell you both one day. But not right now. Anyway, I guess we better start making plans to leave the country. What would you like me to call you both?”

“Call us Dumah and Ariel in private, but in public use our human names,” Dumah replied.

“Ok,” Kaede smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	13. The past of Dumah and Ariel part 4

Two months had passed since Kaede had learned about the truth about Dumah and Ariel. She was struggling to see how the two children were the monsters that Togami had went on about.

Dumah and Ariel were great children and didn’t cause her any problems. While Christianity was outlawed in Japan. A few bits of information went through the cracks. She knew roughly what knew angels, God and the Devil were. Kaede was taken aback by how nice Dumah was considering he was the son of Lucifer.

The trio was on a ship to America they had been on the boat for a nearly a full month. They were close to America give or take a few hours, and they would be able to get off the ship. Which the trio was thankful for. They were starting to get bored on the boat.

Dumah and Ariel were on the deck looking out at sea, and they knew this would be a fresh start for them. But they still wanted to return to their homeland and kill Togami.

“It’s pretty calm, isn’t it?” Dumah said.

“Yes, it is,” Ariel replied. “See when we kill Togami. What are we going to do with ourselves?”

“Hmm,” the boy replied. “I don’t know yet.”

Ariel began to laugh. “Well, you better think of something. We will never die, so we will need something to fill up our time here.”

“We can die!” Dumah said firmly.

“We won’t as long as we defeat Togami and keep our true nature from the rest of the world. We are tough to kill, but I see us living forever.”

Dumah went into deep thought over Ariel’s words. Even if they managed to live forever. What would he and Ariel do with themselves?

“Ah, there you two are,” Kaede said behind the young pair. “The first thing we will be doing is finding an inn and then going out for dinner.”

“Are we not going to have trouble with the language barrier?” Ariel asked, turning around to face the older woman.

“Kind off,” Kaede replied. “But I’ve been taking English lessons from a guy on the ship who knows a little bit of Japanse. So we’ve managed to hold a conversation.”

“You will need to teach us,” Ariel said. “Considering we will be in America for a while. It would benefit Dumah and me to learn the language.”

“Sure,” Kaede smiled. Then she looked at Ariel’s hand that had the ring on it. She hadn’t asked the kids about the rings. But she was compelled to ask them at some point. Because the young pair never took them off at least to her knowledge.

Ariel saw that Kaede was looking at her ring. “Akamatsu, you can ask about our rings.”

“Where did you get them from?” Kaede asked.

“My father made them with his power,” Dumah replied, still looking at the sea. “The rings are unique; they hide our presence and would stop that stupid lamp that Togami had from flashing purple.”

“It is ok if I have a closer look at it?” Kaede asked.

Ariel nodded and raised her left hand on, and Kaede got a closer look at the gold band ring. The ring itself was nothing special. Kaede a finger on the ring and her whole body went in pain and fell back and landed on her bum.

“Akamatsu are you ok?” Ariel said alarmed as she got on her knees.

Dumah turned around and was confused as to what was going on.

“Now I am,” Kaede said, breathing heavily. “As soon as I touched your ring. My whole body was in awful pain. I’ve never felt such pain in my life.”

“I see now,” Dumah said. “It’s a failsafe.”

“Failsafe?” Kaede said, surprised at she stood back up.

“Yes, my father must have cast magic on the rings that would stop mortals from stealing the rings from Ariel and me. I was unaware of this until you touched the ring.”

“Yes well, remind me not to touch those rings again,” Kaede said unimpressed. “I’m going back to my room for a small lie down.”

Kaede left the young pair. Dumah looked at his ring while Ariel got up and looked back out at sea.

“I’m going to put my ring on Togami’s fingers and watch him fall to the ground in pain,” Dumah said darkly.

“Do you think the ring will kill him or any mortal in fact if they wore it?” Ariel asked.

“I’m not sure,” Dumah replied. “Maybe the person will be in constant pain and won’t be able to move.”

“Hmm,” Ariel replied.

Three hours later

The ship was at the port, and the trio collected their bags, and they set foot on foreign land for the first time.

The first thing that shocked the trio was that people were wearing different clothes from them. The trio was still wearing their Kimonos.

“I still we may need to go to a clothes shop and get new clothes so we can blend in,” Kaede said. “But let’s get to an inn first.”

The trio left the port and travel into the town that was next to the port. They managed to find an inn and thanks to Kaede’s limited knowledge of the English language she managed to secure two rooms for two weeks until they can get a stable footing.

The trio headed out and bought clothes for themselves. Ariel and Kaede bought themselves gowns, jackets and high heels. While Dumah got coats, waistcoats, breeches, stockings and shoes.

After the shopping was done, they headed back to the inn and put on their new clothes on. Kaede thought Ariel and Dumah looked great in their new clothing. The trio headed back out for a meal.

One month later

Dumah, Ariel and Kaede were in the town after finishing another language course, and their knowledge of the English language was getting better. They were able to hold a small conversation with locals.

The trio had bought themselves a small three-bedroom house, and it was nice to have their personal space.

Kaede knew it was time for her to get a job. While she knew they were loaded thanks to the money given to them by Raphael. Kaede knew that money was for Dumah and Ariel and not for her and she didn’t want to spend any more of it.

However, Dumah and Ariel were okay with Kaede using the money. It helped the latter get them a house to live in and buy the right size of clothing for them.

As the trio were walking around the local market picking up food. A man walked up Kaede.

“Excuse me, madam,” the man said. “I’m trying to sale three tickets for a musical that will take place next week. Something has come up, and I can’t make it, and I was wondering if you and your two children were interested?”

Kaede’s face lit up and became excited. She looked at the two kids. “Fancy going?”

“Yes, we don’t mind,” Ariel replied. “After everything you have done for us. It would be wrong for us to say no.”

“Fantastic!” Kaede beamed. “How are the tickets?”

“Two dollars each,” the man replied. “It’s a big musical, so dress smart.”

Kaede went into her purse and pulled out the money and hand it over to the man and he gave her three tickets.

“Thank you very much madam,” the man smiled, feeling relieved. “I hope you and your children enjoy the show.” The man walked away happy.

“Oh, I can’t wait now!” Kaede smiled. “I was hoping to learn what musical instruments America have, and now I’m going to get the chance!”

“Well, someone is certainly happy,” Ariel giggled.

“Yeah, I thought you were meant to be the mature one Akamatsu,” Dumah joked.

A week later

Kaede had the best night of her life in years after watching the musical. She fell in love with the piano after hearing it play some beautiful music. She was keen to learn to play the piano after tonight.

As for the Nephilim pairing, they were bored, but they didn’t show it because Kaede was having a blast and needless to say. It made the young pair happy that Kaede loved the show.

The show was finished, and the trio was walking home. It was dark, and it was getting colder now as the summer was ending.

Dumah and Ariel felt hands grab onto them, and they were pulled down to the ground. Before Kaede got a chance to realise what was going on. A person rushed in and stole her purse.

“Hey, give me my purse back!” Kaede said frightened when she saw three men stand before her. The three laughed and ran off.

Dumah and Ariel got back up. The former looked at Ariel. “You take Akamatsu home now! I will get back that purse back.” Then he ran off to chase the men.

“No, don’t!” Kaede said as she started to run but stop as she felt Ariel’s firm grip on her arm.

“Let’s go now home!” Ariel said. “Dumah will be back soon.”

Dumah chased the men down into a dark alley where the men were waiting for him.

“Foolish boy,” said the leader. “All we wanted was the purse and nothing else. But we will give you a good beaten now!”

“Bring it on!” Dumah said darkly. “I will not lose to scum like you!”

The first man lunged at Dumah, but the young boy grabbed the mans arm breaking it with ease.

The man roared in pain, and he ran away, frightened.

“What a wimp,” the leader said. “Max, do the kid in!”

Max nodded and lunged at the boy with a punch. The young boy dodged the man advances. He turned his hand into a fist and landed a telling blow to Max’s stomach.

Max held his stomach and took a few steps back. He landed on his feet and coughed up blood.

“Leave now!” Dumah said coldly.

Max slowly got up and gingerly run away.

The leader became terrified.

“You run, and you die!” Dumah said darkly. “There was no need for you to steal a woman’s purse what gives you that right?”

The leader began to shake, and he was terrified of what this boy might do to him.

“Hand me the purse, and I will let you go,” Dumah said calmly.

The man began to walk forward slowly, and he handed Dumah the purse, and the boy put the purse in his pocket. Then the man tried to sneak a punch, while Dumah wasn’t paying attention.

But Dumah never let his guard down once, he dodged the punch and grabbed the man’s arm and broke it. Then Dumah quickly grabbed the other arm, breaking it as well. He pushed the man away and watched him fall on his backside.

“If you cause me and my family problems in the future, don’t expect to be walking next time,” Dumah said darkly. Then he left the man shaking and terrified.

After a few minutes of walking, Dumah got home, and he was greeted by a massive hug from Kaede.

“Kaede stop it,” Dumah said. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Don’t,” Ariel smiled. “Dumah loves his hugs.”

“I won’t stop hugging you are just only 10 years old,” Kaede said. “I was terrified!”

“Well you don’t need to be, I got your purse back.”

“Dumah/Makoto Naegi what did you do?!” Kaede said, sounding like a worried mother.

“The men are still alive, don’t worry,” Dumah replied. “One got a broken arm, another got a powerful punch to the stomach, and the leader got his two arms broken.”

“Thank goodness,” Kaede sighed, and she releases Dumah.

He went into his pocket and pulled out the purse and handed it back to Kaede.

“Thank you,” Kaede said, sounding relieved.

“Don’t mention it. After what happened to my mother. I will not let anyone lay a finger on you Akamatsu, and that is a promise!”

“This is my promise as well,” Ariel added. “We have failed to protect our mothers. But we will protect you.”

“Kids,” Kaede sighed. “I want you both to enjoy a happy life and staying here will achieve that.”

“For a while,” Ariel replied. “Dumah and I tend to go back to Japan to finish off Togami, and there is nothing you can say or do to change our minds.”

Kaede shook her head and sighed again. “Well, let’s make the best of the time we have here shall we?”

“Of course,” Ariel replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	14. The past of Dumah and Ariel part 5

“How is Kaede?” Dumah asked when he saw Ariel come out of Kaede’s bedroom.

Ariel put her head down, unable to look at her cousin. “Not great. I think this is it.”

“Seriously?” Dumah said, shocked.

“Yes, I don’t she will make it by the end of today.”

Dumah folded his arms and shook his head. “I can’t believe it has come to this.”

25 years have passed since Dumah, Ariel and Kaede went to America. It was the early 18th century. Kaede managed to become a pianist, and she became a successful one. People flocked to see her perform, and she became rich once again.

While Dumah and Ariel remained out of the public eye because when they reached 18 years old. They stopped growing normally and begun to age more slowly. It would have been weird for them to get jobs and not age.

About 23 years in. Kaede had caught Tuberculosis, and her health began to worsen as there was no cure for it. She, Ariel and Dumah had travelled back to Japan because Kaede wanted to die in her homeland. Over the course of the last two years. Dumah and Ariel looked after Kaede as she got worse. Their pursuit of Togami put was on hold as Kaede was more important to them.

The trio was back in Kaede’s home before they left for America and for Dumah and Ariel it was a second home to them.

“You seemed surprised,” Ariel said, looking up at him. “You know she was dying.”

“I know but…” Dumah sighed. “But knowing Kaede doesn’t have long to go. It’s painful to hear. I’m going inside. There is something I want to know.”

“Why she took us in 25 years ago?” Ariel asked.

Dumah nodded, and he headed into Kaede’s bedroom. He found Kaede in her futon, staring up at the ceiling. She had a cloth over her forehead.

“Hello, Kaede,” Dumah said.

“Hello, Dumah,” Kaede said weakly as she began to cough.

Hearing this made Dumah wince. “I hope you are comfortable?”

“Yes…Ariel has done an amazing…job,” Kaede said weakly.

Dumah sat down beside Kaede and let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Kaede asked.

“It’s just…seeing you like this,” Dumah said quietly.

“You shouldn’t be upset…death comes for us all,” she smiled.

“But it shouldn’t come to you,” Ariel said as she entered the room. “You’re a good person.”

“Good or evil, it doesn’t matter in the end,” Kaede said. “We are destined to die at some point. I’m not scared.”

Dumah and Ariel looked at each other, and they could see the pain on each other faces.

“Kaede,” Dumah said softly. “Why did you take Ariel and me in all those years ago?”

Kaede slowly turned her to Dumah. “Because I lost a chance to become a mother… It was a few years before we meet… I was engaged to the man of my dreams, and I was pregnant as well… I was so happy I thought my life couldn’t go wrong... But it did, I suffered a miscarriage, and my fiancé left me after he found out.”

Dumah closed his eyes and wished he never asked.

Kaede began to cry. “I was all alone, and I blamed myself for everything… Fast forward a few years and I got to meet you two, and after I learned what happened… I knew this was my chance to become a mother… Even though you two weren’t my children, these last 25 years I’m proud to call you my son and daughter… I know you two wouldn’t see me as your mother… But I’m proud by how much you two have grown. I love both of you.”

A tear escape from Dumah’s eyes, as did Ariel’s eye.

“We love you too Kaede,” Dumah said weakly.

“I’m…happy,” Kaede smiled then she began to cough. “I feel tired. I think I’m going to…rest.”

Dumah and Ariel watched Kaede put her head to one side, and she died peacefully.

“Goodbye, Kaede Akamatsu,” Ariel said as she burst into tears while Dumah began to cry as well.

A week later

Kaede was buried at a graveyard outside the city. Tons of people gathered at the funeral to pay their final respects.

To Dumah and Ariel, this was another person they cared about gone. But it was something they had to live since they couldn’t die themselves.

Kaede left a will to the pair leaving them with the house and her money.

Dumah and Ariel were sitting in the house. They haven’t gotten over Kaede’s death but knew they had too.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Ariel asked.

“I don’t know,” Dumah sighed. “I’ve lost the will to find Togami now.”

“What makes you think he is still alive?” Ariel replied. “He could be dead for all we know.”

“You may be right. But we can’t rule out a possibility that he might have an offspring to carry on his ‘noble’ work.”

Ariel began to ponder over Dumah’s words.

“Ariel, let’s sell the house and leave the country and explore the world,” Dumah said.

“What?!” Ariel gasped.

“Let’s leave this place and Japan behind and start a new fresh life as Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri, and we will come back to finish off the Togami bloodline someday.”

“Hmm,” Ariel said.

“Come on, Ariel, we can learn much more about the world and become wiser at the same time. We need time away, you know this, I know you do.”

“Fair enough, you’re right. We do need time away,” she sighed. “Very well then Makoto shall we make start making arrangments to see the world?”

“Yes, let’s do it Kyoko,” Makoto smiled.

Over the course of the next 200 years. Makoto and Kyoko travelled the world learning new cultures and new ways of life and met other Nephilim along the way that escaped from Togami’s wrath.

They arrived back to Japan after years away and found out that the latest Togami in the family tree was Byakuya Togami and the pair started to make plans to end the Togami bloodline once and for all.

Makoto and Kyoko went their different ways to ensure nobody knew they were related or even friends. Makoto went into the voice acting business. While Kyoko managed to land herself a small-time detective job before being called by Byakuya Togami himself to join the police force.

Kyoko would know this was a perfect chance to gain Byakuya’s trust, and this would lead to his downfall. She and Makoto will have their revenge. That was a promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	15. Return to the present

Dumah and Ariel looked at each with the former holding flowers and chocolates with guilt written all over his face.

“Why are you asking forgiveness?” Ariel said. “We had a plan, and we stuck to it.”

“I know,” Dumah sighed. “I didn’t want to hurt you at all. I went too far with slamming you into that glass table and stamping on your foot.”

“You no never!” Ariel said firmly. “It was convincing…however our little stunt has failed.”

“Oh please don’t say that,” Dumah said disheartened.

“Hina has become Togami’s girlfriend. Our stunt has done the opposite effect of what we hoped.”

“Perfect,” Dumah said, shaking his head. “So, I’ve hurt you for no reason then.”

“No, not exactly,” Ariel replied. “Now we know where Hina stands, she can die with Togami. They will be lovely together when they are dead!”

“I’m guessing you’re keen to kill Asahina?”

“Yes, the stupid girl deserves it! She is happy to be a baby maker for Togami. It is outright disgusting!”

“Fair enough, I will leave Asahina in your hands.”

“What about Ikusaba?” Ariel asked.

“She remains useful to us,” Dumah answered. “As long as we keep in her line.”

“That will be easy, mention Enoshima and Ikusaba will do everything to please us,” Ariel smirked.

“Ikusaba loves her sister very much and often worries about her. But anyway, are you ok, Ariel?”

“I’m fine,” she replied. “You should stop being worried. I will be good as new in a few days time. Besides, that little stunt will put me in Togami’s good books, so I use this to our advantage.”

“So, you can get that blasted gun from him?” Dumah asked.

“Yes, but also learn other secrets from him, I highly doubt that he has only the one gun. I’m sure he must have more.”

“If that is the case, do you think Togami will give you, Ikusaba and Asahina guns each?”

Ariel folded her arms. “Hina for sure, but I’m not sure about Ikusaba and me. I don’t think he trusts Ikusaba as for me? Well, I think my ego and arrogances would stop him giving me a gun.”

“You’re ego?” Dumah burst out laughing. “I never knew you had an ego.”

“I only have one to trick the others into believing I’m a cocky person. I fully aware of my own abilities, and I don’t need a real ego to prove as such. Anyway, how is your movie getting along?”

“Yeah, I’m enjoying the recording process, I think the movie is going to be a top seller,” Dumah smiled. “The kids are going to love it!”

“I’m glad to hear,” Ariel smiled back. “Put the chocolates in the fridge and flowers in the sink.”

Dumah went into the kitchen while Ariel went into the living room to check her phone. Then she heard someone knocking on the front door.

Ariel quickly put her gloves on and headed over to the door. She opened it and saw Byakuya on the other side.

“Hello, Kirigiri, I hope you are keeping well?” Byakuya said.

“Yes, I am,” Ariel replied.

“May I come in?”

“One minute,” Ariel replied. She closed the door and headed into the kitchen. “Dumah get into my bedroom now! It’s Togami!”

Dumah walked past her out of the kitchen and headed in her bedroom.

Ariel headed back to the door and opened it. “Sorry about that Togami, I made a mess not long after Ikusaba left and I was leaving the mess until I had my noodles.”

Byakuya walked in. “If that is the case, I won’t stay long. I just wanted to see if your ok and ask a favour of you.”

“A favour?” Ariel said, narrowing her eyes at Byakuya as she closed the door.

“Yes,” Byakuya nodded. “I know I give you the week off. But I would like you to come to work tomorrow.”

“For what purpose?”

“Our plans moving forward to deal with this Nephilim. I didn’t want to drag Hina and Ikusaba into this. But considering what has happened. I feel if the four of us worked together, then we can find and kill this Nephilim.”

“Do you not think that the Nephilim was doing you a favour?” Ariel asked.

“How so?” Byakuya said unimpressed.

“Well, this Nephilim tried to keep Hina out of this mess.”

“It tried to kill her!” Byakuya replied.

“He spared Hina’s life after I got involved and give her a warning.”

“Hina has the right to live her life the way she thinks is best! If dating me makes her happy then so be it. She should not be threatened!”

“Well, she should have listened to the Nephilim and not got herself involved with you.”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “I know what you have been doing. Hina told me that you’re trying to paint me as this monster who is only interested in having an heir to carry on the legacy.”

“You said it not me,” Ariel said, shrugging her shoulders. “All I was trying to do was protect Hina, but she wouldn’t listen. Now she is on the Nephilim list of targets now on he finds out that she is dating you.”

“You’re not safe as well,” Byakuya said coldly. “Need I remind you that you got your ass handed you by the foul creature.”

“I’m not worried about myself,” Ariel smirked. “I will never die, how many times I must tell you. If anything, you and Hina will die before me.”

“Is that a fact?” Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow again.

“Yes, because I will not anger the Nephilim. Like you and Hina are planning to do. I will take down that Nephilim my way.”

“I see that your arrogance and ego is still fine,” Byakuya said unimpressed. “Well, see you tomorrow.”

“Likewise,” Ariel said, opening the door and letting Byakuya out.

Ariel closed the door behind her. She saw Dumah walking out of her bedroom arms folded.

“You could never anger me, to begin with,” Dumah chuckled.

“I know,” she giggled. “But I had to put up my act for Togami. He and Asahina will die before me, and that isn’t a fact that is a promise!”

“Ikusaba better not get funny ideas about changing sides if Togami sways her with his words,” Dumah said.

“Don’t worry, she won’t I will ensure that she is still on our side,” Ariel replied. “Tomorrow will be interesting. I can’t wait to ramp things up and mess with their heads.”

“Be careful!” Dumah pleaded.

“Don’t worry, I will, you have my word, my dear cousin,” Ariel said warmly.

“That’s good,” Dumah sighed. “I will continue in my bid to ‘convince’ you to join my side. Poor Ikusaba she will be so confused.”

“Yip,” Ariel laughed a little. “Do you plan to kill her once we are done?”

“No, she can live. She has served us well. Well, I better head,” Dumah said. He walked over to Ariel, and they hugged.

“Keep safe, Dumah,” Ariel said.

“Will do,” he replied and let’s go of his cousin and opened the door and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	16. Messing with the head

Ariel, Aoi, Mukuro and Byakuya were all in the latter’s office ready to talk about the Nephilim.

“Before we start again,” Byakuya said. “I would like to thank Kirigiri for coming. I know I asked her to come here. But she didn’t need to considering she is off.”

“It’s fine,” Ariel said. “Can we get started here.”

“Of course,” Byakuya replied. “Right, I felt it was better to give Mukuro and Hina the full brief, so we all know what we are dealing with.”

“Evil monsters!” Aoi said firmly. “Who wanted me dead because I am a danger to them!”

“I think we should not get ahead of ourselves here,” Ariel said. “Why would Nephilim see you as the danger?”

“Because I can give birth to the next generation and they will fight the Nephilim menace.”

“You’ve set the bar low on yourself, haven’t you Hina?” Mukuro said, surprised.

“What do you mean?” Aoi asked.

“You’ve just admitted that you’re job is to have the babies.”

“I don’t want Hina to be a ‘baby maker’ as Kirigiri calls it,” Byakuya said firmly. “I want Hina to go through training and learn how to use the weapons I have built to tackle the Nephilim.”

“What is the point of training her?” Ariel asked. “Once you get Hina pregnant, she will be hidden, and nobody will know where she is.”

“Hina will be trained for safety protocols.”

“You know Kirigiri,” Aoi said. “The way you have been acting to stop Togami and me getting together. You sound like a Nephilim.”

“Excuse me?” Ariel said as she sent a cold glare to Aoi. “I’m trying to ensure that you are safe. But you have ignored my advice and now your telling me I sound like a Nephilim? I suggest you pick your words more wisely.”

“Have I touched a nerve there Kirigiri?” Aoi replied. “You and the Nephilim are similar. You both don’t have a desire to have a family or children.”

“So what?” Ariel said, shrugging her shoulders. “I ain’t going to pass on my DNA only to have a child that can outsmart me. No chance!”

Inside Mukuro’s head, she came across a shocking revelation. Kyoko must be a Nephilim. There was no doubt about it. If Kyoko and the Nephilim are similar in their views of not having a family. Then there is Kyoko knowing about her sister, only something Makoto would know about. Plus if Kyoko was very sure that Makoto attacked her. But was too willing to listen to his offer about joining his side. It all leads to Kyoko being a Nephilim. But if Kyoko was one. How is she able to avoid Byakuya’s tracker?

“Finding a man and having a family will bring so much hope and happiness,” Aoi said. “How can you think having a child will be a rival to your intelligence? If your child is as smart or is smarter than you. It should be a proud moment for you. It means your child could achieve anything they want in life.”

“Why spend all that money?” Ariel shrugged. “I happy spending money on myself. I wouldn’t be happy if I had to spend it on a family that I have no desire of having.”

“Argh! What is your damage?” Aoi said, annoyed.

“If Kirigiri wants to grow old and die alone then that’s her choice,” Byakuya said, growing bored with the conversation. “Everybody wants to live their life differently, and Kirigiri is following her beliefs. Plus if she was a Nephilim. I would have known about it by now.”

_‘But have you Togami?’_ Mukuro thought.

“Moving on,” Ariel said bored. “Like I said to Togami before. I will be finding the Nephilim my own way.”

“How are you going to do that?” Mukuro asked.

“Well,” Ariel smirked. She raised her left hand up and took off the Nephilim tracker and put it on the desk.

“What are you doing?” Aoi said, shocked.

“I don’t need this stupid tracker,” Ariel said. “My goals with the Nephilim are different from yours and Togami’s.”

“You can’t be serious?” Byakuya said, shocked.

“Nope, Togami remember what I told you when you told me about the Nephilim?”

“You wanted to study their mindset?” Byakuya replied.

“Correct,” Ariel smirked. “Also, catching one would be my greatest achievement as a detective, and I don’t need help!”

“You will get yourself killed you do realise that?” Aoi said coldly.

Ariel let out a small laugh. “Sure, let me ask you something Hina. See if are going out killing Nephilim and you came across a few Nephilim children. Would you kill them?”

Aoi paused and began to think about the question.

“Togami what about you?” Ariel asked. “Would you kill children?”

Byakuya was unsure how to answer. It was clear that Aoi was struggling how to deal with the question, and he didn’t want to upset her.

“I’m not sure,” Aoi said as looked at the floor. “They are still Nephilim. But they are still children… It’s our duty to protect everybody, including children, importantly. If I started killing children of any kind, I would be crossing a line that I could never come back from.”

“What about you, Togami?” Ariel asked. “I’m pretty sure that your ancestors have killed younglings throughout the years.”

Hearing this made Byakuya’s left eye twitch. He wasn’t his like his ancestors, even he can admit that his ancestors where monsters. But killing children? Could he do something as evil as that? He would be no better than the human scum that walks the streets every day.

“Nephilim or not,” Ariel said. “They have a right to live like everybody else. If they do wrong, then fair enough. But if they are good people then why should they die? I am a detective, protecting the good is my job.”

The room became silent and regardless of Aoi thought about the Nephilim. She knew that Kyoko did have a point. Not all Nephilim could be evil monsters. But they still had to deal with. Their powers were a danger to everyone.

“Kirigiri,” Byakuya said as he put his hand into his desk drawer and put out a gun. “Here take this.” He placed the gun on the table.

“What?!” Ariel, Aoi and Mukuro said at the same time.

“You’re my best detective, and I need you alive,” Byakuya said. “Our views on the Nephilim are different. You’re thinking from a detective’s point of view, and I can accept that.”

Ariel picked up the gun and had a look at it while Byakuya put a box of ammo on the table.

“You know I dislike carrying guns,” Ariel said.

“I am aware, but I’m doing this for your own safety.”

“Very well,” Ariel replied. “How about we make a wager.”

“A wager?” Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, if I find the Nephilim first. Then you must give up your hunt for them. If you win, however, I will accept your way of thinking and help you wipe out all of the Nephilim.”

_‘What is Kirigiri up to?’ _Mukuro thought.

“Hmm… Right, you have a deal,” Byakuya said. He raised his hand as did Ariel and both of them both shook hands.

“Good,” Ariel smirked. She stood up and put the gun and box of ammo into her handbag. “I hope you are ready to lose Togami.” Ariel left the office.

“What are you doing Togami?” Aoi asked.

“She will never win,” Byakuya said calmly. “Kirigiri was letting her ego talking. Since she doesn’t have the tracker now. She will not find the Nephilim.”

_‘Not unless Kirigiri is a Nephilim and knows Makoto personally,’ _Mukuro thought.

“But are you not worried that Kirigiri will get herself killed?” Aoi asked.

“No,” Byakuya said, shaking his head. “She may have a massive ego, but she is not stupid. Right, we better get back to work.”

Mukuro left the office first. _‘I need to speak to Kirigiri and Naegi at some point and learn the truth!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	17. Surprise

Dumah was sitting in his living room. He was on his laptop checking e-mails. However, the Nephilim was getting annoyed by the lack of response the laptop was giving him.

“Urgh!” He groaned. “Why am I so bloody tight? I have the money to go out and get a new laptop. What is stopping me? This laptop is so slow!”

His phone began to ring, and he picked it up. It was Chisa that was calling him.

“Hello Yukizome,” he said, annoyed.

**“Hi, Naegi have I caught you at a bad time?” **Chisa asked.

“No…” He sighed. “I’m just annoyed at my laptop, it’s so slow. I think I need to get a new one.”

**“I see, well, why don’t you look at new laptops and see which one you like, and I will get it for you.”**

“Yukizome, you’re my PA, not my personal shopper.”

**“I know, but I’m in the town right now so let me know, and I will get it.”**

“Fine,” he sighed. “Anyway, why were you phoning me in the first place?”

**“Oh yes, I was just off the phone there from a gaming company, and they want you to voice the main character in their video game.”**

“I’m not interested,” Dumah replied. “I’m nearly done recording my lines for the movie, and I want to focus on getting that done. Then I have a personal matter to deal with. So, I’m taking a small break from work, and I won’t be open to any offers for the time being.”

**“Is this personal matter something that I can help you with?”**

“No, it’s something I must deal with alone,” Dumah said firmly. “So, you can take a holiday as well. I will still pay you as normal. I will let you know when I’m ready to work again.”

**“Very well, I will phone the gaming company back, and I will let them know. Remember that laptop by the way.”**

“I won’t forget goodbye, Yukizome,” he said.

**“Bye,”** Chisa chirped.

Dumah put down the phone and went back on his laptop and began to search for new laptops. Then he heard a knock on his door.

“I wonder who it is?”

Dumah got up and went to the front door and opened it. He was surprised to see Mukuro on the other side.

“Ah Ikusaba, you’re the very woman I wanted to see,” he said. “Are you good with laptops?”

“Not really,” Mukuro replied. “Sorry.”

“Shoot,” he sighed. “Come in.”

Mukuro walked in with Dumah closing the door behind her. He walked into the living room and went back onto his laptop.

Mukuro walked in into the living room and watched Makoto staring at the screen.

“What laptop should I go for?” Dumah muttered. “I don’t use my current one all that often. So, maybe I buy a decent one with good battery life?” He clicked on a laptop and looked at the specs. “Yes, this is the one I want. Decent all-round and six hours battery life.”

Dumah grabbed his phone and took a screenshot of the laptop he wanted and sent the pic to Chisa.

“That’s one problem sorted,” he said as he put down his phone. Then closed over his laptop. “Right, what do you want Ikusaba?” He asked as he looked at her.

“I thought I would come here and provide you with an update,” she replied. “After your stunt, you pull with Hina. Togami is going to start training her in how do deal with you and your kind.”

“My stunt?” Dumah said, surprised. “How did you know it was me?”

“Kirigiri said it was you, everything leads you trying to scare Hina.”

“Hmm that Kirigiri sure is a smart woman,” Dumah said. “I still haven’t gotten around to seeing her to convince her to join our side.”

“I think you have some nerve if you think you can walk up to her and ask that question when you beat her up!” Mukuro said, annoyed.

Dumah felt pain in his heart. He didn’t need reminding of that event. “She got in my way, and I doubt she would have backed down. So I had to put her in her place.”

“It hasn’t worked, she and Togami have made a deal.”

“Oh, really?” Dumah said, acting surprised. But he already knew what the deal after Ariel told him.

“Yes, the deal is whoever catches you first wins. If Kirigiri wins, then Togami has to give up hunting your kind.”

Dumah burst out laughing. “Really? There is no way he is going to do that.”

“Well, Togami thinks Kirigiri has no chance in finding you first because she has ditched that Nephilim tracker. But I get the feeling she is hiding something?”

“Hmm, like what? Also what is the deal if Togami wins?”

“If Togami wins, then Kirigiri will join him and wipe all of the Nephilim. As for Kirigiri as herself. I think she is secretly a Nephilim.”

Dumah began to laugh. “You think Kyoko Kirigiri is a Nephilim?”

“Yes, her views are very similar to Nephilims on not wanting to find a partner and have a family.”

“If the woman doesn’t want a partner or family then big deal,” Dumah replied. “There are plenty of people out there who are happy to live alone.”

“I know, but there is something very off about her,” Mukuro said. “She knows that I’ve got a sister which only you know about. Plus, Kirigiri wasn't scared by you and was still keen to meet you. The more I think about it, the more I can see you and her are much closer than you two let on.”

Dumah narrowed his eyes. “Well, we are?”

“What?” Mukuro said stunned.

“Are we closer than we let on? Because you’re jumping to big conclusions here!”

Mukuro closed her eyes and took a big breath. “Yes, I think you both are close and that Kirigiri is a Nephilim.” She opened her eyes and looked firmly at Dumah. “You told her that I have a sister!”

_‘Interesting, it appears Ikusaba was a lot smarter than Ariel, and I had realised,’_ Dumah thought.

Before Dumah got a chance to reply. Someone knocked on his front door.

_‘Who is that?’_ He wondered. _‘It can’t be Yukizome, she can’t be that fast. Plus she would have texted me to let me know if she bought the laptop. It couldn’t be Ariel. So who is it?’_

Dumah got up and went to the front door and opened the door. He saw a man in a black suit, black shirt and wearing a red tie.

“Father?” Dumah said, shocked.

“Well met my son, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Lucifer grinned. “You look good for your age!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	18. Family problems

Dumah was stunned that his own father was standing in front of him. Why did his father choose now of all times to go and see him?

“Well, are you going to let me in?” Lucifer said.

“Why should I?” Dumah said coldly as his anger was building up. “What makes you think you can walk into my life. When you walked away from me all those years ago!”

“I hardly call it walking away if I was barely in your life, to begin with. Besides, I give you and Ariel those rings. So, you should be grateful!” Lucifer replied, annoyed by his son’s attitude.

“After I begged and Ariel pleaded with you!” Dumah said in anger. “You weren’t going to help us at first!”

“I did help both remember when you called me, and I killed those men for you.”

Dumah didn’t reply he knew that he and his father could argue this all day.

At this point, Mukuro was wondering what was going on. She got up and headed to the front door and saw a man she had never seen before.

“Well, who is this young lady Dumah?” Lucifer asked.

“Dumah?” Mukuro said, confused.

Dumah’s eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn’t believe his father would use his Angel name so openly. He had to get his father inside the house before anybody else go hear anything else.

“Get in now!”

“About time,” Lucifer said. He walked in and Dumah quickly closed the door. “So, son, is this woman your lover?”

“Son…lover?” Mukuro said even more confused.

Dumah didn’t reply as he felt like banging his head against the door.

“Nice to meet you,” Lucifer grinned. “My name is Lucifer, and I’m Dumah’s father.”

Mukuro blinked a few times as she looked at the man. “Lucifer as in the…Devil?”

Lucifer nodded and began to smirk.

A sense of horror covered Mukuro’s body. She was talking to the King of Hell. She knew if she made one slip, she and her sister could be in trouble.

“It’s an honour to meet you…oh mighty one,” Mukuro said bowing. “My name is Mukuro Ikusaba.”

Dumah looked on, confused and annoyed. _‘What in the hell is she doing? Oh, might one? Seriously! Where is my respect?’_

“Such respect, I like you,” Lucifer chuckled. “Please stand up straight.”

Mukuro stood up and watched Lucifer walk over to her and lean his mouth to her ear. He whispered something in her. Mukuro’s body froze with fear.

Lucifer leaned back and looked at Mukuro. “I hope we are clear on things?”

“Y-Yes,” Mukuro said, terrified.

“Good now leave!” Lucifer said in a demanding voice.

Mukuro made her way over to Dumah, and she bowed to him. “Goodbye, Dumah!” Then quickly left the apartment.

“Do you mind explaining what you said to her?” Dumah said, folding his arms.

“To treat you and Ariel with more respect. Also, to perform any command you and Ariel give her,” The Devil grinned. “Or she and her sister will be going to hell.”

“Don’t think you can earn points to get into my good books!” Dumah said coldly. “I will never forgive you for not saving my mother!”

“Are you still upset by that?” Lucifer replied, bored. “That event happened centuries ago.”

“Centuries or not! She was my mother that I watch getting killed in front of me!” Dumah said gritting through his teeth as he clenched his fists. “Tell me why you are here. So you can leave!”

“I was here to check up on you.”

“How touching,” Dumah said sarcastically.

“Also, it was to see why it’s taking you and Ariel so long to kill Togami?”

“What is it to you how long she and I take?” Dumah asked.

“It would be another person for my workers to torture, but personally, I would torture him for being a part of the Togami bloodline.”

Dumah’s eyes widened for a few seconds then went back to narrowing them. “Oh, wow, so you do care about your family, after all. Well, you need not worry. Ariel and I are almost at end game. Togami has stupidly given her a special anti-Nephilim gun. That is one less weapon we can about worry about.”

“Ah, I see how you two are playing it, clever,” Lucifer smirked as he began to clap. “Find everything that Togami has and destroy it. So, nothing can touch you and Ariel impressive.”

“And the rest of the Nephilim,” Dumah added.

“Oh, I don’t know about that?” Lucifer said coldly. “Considering you and Ariel are just now planning your revenge. A lot of your cousins have died over the years.”

“Don’t think you can play the guilt game with me father!” Dumah said, annoyed. “They could have easily ended the Togami bloodline when Ariel and I were travelling the world. But they didn’t. So, Ariel and I will finish the job after finding our lust for revenge again.”

“Ah yes, Kaede Akamatsu’s death really killed that lust didn’t?” Lucifer laughed. “She is best friends with your mother and Nico.”

“What?!” Dumah said, shocked.

“Yip,” the Devil nodded. “I met her when I was visiting Heaven, and she hangs about with your mother and Nico.”

“How is mother, Nico and Kaede?” Dumah said, putting his head down.

“Doing well, but they are happy that you and Ariel have managed to live a comfortable and quiet life.”

“I bet they are mad at what me and Ariel at planning to do?” Dumah sighed.

“No, they have accepted that you two were going to get around to killing the Togami bloodline at some point. After Togami is dead, your mother, Nico and Kaede want you and Ariel want to move on and never kill again.”

Dumah let out a small laugh. “After all this time, my mum is still telling me what to do. I miss her,” he sighed. “So, am I still pathetic in your eyes? Are you still ashamed that I’m your son?”

“No,” Lucifer said honestly. “You’ve learned to stand on your two feet and take nobodies rubbish. I heard what you did to those Americans fellas when they stole Kaede’s purse. So brutal and painful. You made me proud.”

“Oh, wow praise,” Dumah said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the front door. Dumah went over to the door and opened it. He saw Chisa on the other side, holding a laptop box.

“Geez, that was quick,” Chisa smiled. “Where you standing at the door waiting for me?”

“No,” Dumah said. “I thought you would have texted me saying that you got the laptop?”

“I did,” Chisa replied.

“Really? Oh, I’m sorry Yukizome. I haven’t checked my phone I was busy talking to someone.”

Chisa saw the person that her boss was talking to, and she felt her legs grow weak.

“Please come in,” Lucifer said.

Chisa walked in without Dumah’s permission. But she didn’t care she couldn’t take her eyes off this man.

Dumah closed the door and looked on.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Chisa said. “My name is Chisa Yukizome, and I’m Makoto Naegi’s PA.”

“Hello, Yukizome, my name is Lucifer.”

“But that is the Devil’s name,” Chisa smiled as she tried not to blush.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” he chuckled. “What is a good looking woman like yourself working as a PA.”

“I…ummm…” Chisa mumbled as her mind went blank. Lucifer was one of the hottest guys she has ever seen. “I’ve enjoyed working as a PA and Naegi is the best boss I’ve had yet.”

_‘What is wrong with Yukizome?’_ Dumah thought. _‘I’ve never seen her like this before?’_

“I see,” Lucifer smiled, and this made Chisa’s legs wobble. “Are you single by any chance?”

Dumah looked on speechless.

“Yes, I am,” Chisa blushed as felt butterflies in her belly.

“Would you like to go on a date?” the Devil asked. “You are a beautiful woman, and I would like to get to know you better.”

“Oh…well…” Chisa mumbled as she used the laptop box as a fan. “Did it get warm in here?”

Yukizome,” Dumah said firmly. “I disapprove you dating this man!”

“How come?” Chisa asked.

“He’s…” Dumah paused and thought about this.

“I’m what?” Lucifer chuckled.

_‘Stuff it. I don’t care!’_ Dumah thought. “He is my father!”

“Really?” Chisa said stunned. “I must say your father looks good for his age, and I do like the older man I must admit. Your father is quite the looker.” She put down the box and grabbed a pen and paper from her bag and wrote something on it. Then she handed it to Lucifer. “Call me so we can arrange a time and date,” she winked, and she left the apartment.

“I like her,” Lucifer grinned as he put the piece of paper into his pocket. “Well, boy. I’m heading. Please kill Togami soon!” He vanished into thin air.

Dumah slowly put his head on the front door and began to bang the door with his head.

“I can’t believe that my father has asked Yukizome out on a date, and she has pretty much accepted it! I don’t need this right now!” Dumah sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	19. Truth

Ariel had just sat down on her chair within her office. It was her first official day back at work after her week off. She placed a case file on her desk and booted up her computer.

Now that she had one of Byakuya’s anti-Nephilim gun. It was one less weapon he had on him. She knew that he had more, and it was vital for her to find them and everything else that could be harmless to herself and Dumah. Once that was done, the pair can finally kill Togami and end his bloodline once and for all.

Ariel typed her password in so she could unlock her computer, and she can get into her e-mails and begin her work.

“Kirigiri,” said a nervous voice.

Ariel looked up at the door and saw Mukuro looking terrified.

“Are you ok, Ikusaba?” Ariel said, somewhat concerned. “It looks like you have seen something horrifying.”

“I guess I have,” Mukuro replied quietly.

“Did Naegi hurt you?” Ariel asked. “Because if he has then I will find him and I will point my new gun at his head!”

Mukuro walked into the office, closing the door behind her. “We both know you won’t do that, Ariel,” she replied, bowing her head paying Ariel respect.

“So Makoto told you the truth then?” Ariel said unimpressed.

“No,” Mukuro replied. “It was his father.”

“What?!” Ariel said stunned. “You met his father!”

“Yes, I did,” Mukuro said, shaking. “I was at Naegi’s place, and his father showed up.”

Kyoko looked at Mukuro, confused. “Why? I don’t understand. After all this time, my uncle shows up without warning. How was Makoto?”

“I think he wasn’t impressed with his father turning up,” Mukuro replied. “He… I mean, Lucifer spoke to me…”

“Oh right, that’s why the reason why you look like such a nervous wreck. How was meeting the Lord of Hell?”

“Terrifying after he spoke to me directly. I am yours, and Naegi’s to use. I will do everything that you two command.”

“Did my uncle threaten you?” Kyoko said, shocked.

“Yes,” Mukuro nodded. “I rather not go to Hell or take my sister there for that matter. So, I am your servant.”

“Hmm, right then, since my uncle has forced you to become our slave. I might as well tell you how I knew about your sister.”

“Naegi,” Mukuro replied quickly. “I’ve worked it out all. He told you that I had a sister.”

“You’re smarter than I took you for,” Ariel replied. “But did you know that it was thanks to me that you and Makoto met?”

“What?” Mukuro said, surprised.

“Oh come on, you must have wondered why he picked you and not me?” Ariel smirked. “I make myself known with my achievements, so I am well known. But you? Nobody knows that you even work for the police.”

“But why me?” Mukuro asked.

“That is easy. You’re the mole that Togami wouldn’t see coming. Plus, if I’m out catching the bad guys. He wouldn’t expect me to be a mole if information were to leak out. Besides, I’m the best detective he has. He wouldn’t pin any blame on me because he knows I would leave and crime would go back up.”

“So, I’m nothing but bait to you and Naegi?” Mukuro said, annoyed.

“Bait is the wrong word to use. A spy would be a better term,” Ariel smiled. “Over 200 years ago, Makoto and I both made a pledge that we would kill the Togami bloodline for what they had done to us. But stuff happened, and we are finally getting around to it.”

“200 years?” Mukuro gasped. “You and Naegi look good for your age.”

“Thank you,” Ariel replied sarcastically. “Now, I need you to learn if possible where Togami keeps the rest of his weapons. I doubt he only has three.”

“I doubt he would tell me. I don’t think he trusts me all that much.”

“Well gain his trust like I have,” Ariel replied. “Anyway, ensure you don’t call me Ariel. It’s Kirigiri to you understood?”

Mukuro nodded.

“Good now leave, I have work to catch up on,” Ariel said.

Mukuro turned around and opened the door only to find Byakuya on the other side.

“Come to gloat about finding the Nephilim?” Ariel said, looking at her boss.

“Of course not,” Byakuya replied as he walked in with Mukuro stepping out of the way. Once Byakuya was in, Mukuro left the office and closed the door behind her.

“Are you here to check up on me?” Ariel smirked. “How thoughtful of you boss!”

Byakuya rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “I do care about my staff. I’m not totally heartless. To prove this point, I did give you a gun to deal with the Nephilim. Do you have it with you?”

“No, I do not,” Ariel replied.

“And why not?” Byakuya said, annoyed.

“Because you know my stance on guns. Must I repeat myself to you every day?”

“But you’re not dealing with humans!” Byakuya said in anger. “You’re dealing with Nephilims! This is not a game! If the Nephilim find out not you’re not carrying a gun, they will kill you!”

Ariel began to laugh. “I will never die! How many times, must I say this as well.”

“You’re lucky the Nephilim never killed you in Hina’s apartment. Granted you were the one that broke her coffee table…”

“Shut up! Next time will be different!” Ariel said coldly. “At least I protected Hina!”

“Yes, you did,” Byakuya replied softly.

“Question boss, would you care about your staff if one of them was a Nephilim?” Ariel asked. “Say, you did have a Nephilim working for you and did everything in their power to keep the streets safe. Would you still kill them?”

“Yes,” Byakuya replied emotionless. “But I doubt any of them would be stupid enough to work for me. My tracker would tip them off. Plus, I’m sure my name alone will make their blood boil. I’m not a fool every Nephilim will hate my family and me.”

“And what if Hina was a Nephilim?” Ariel smiled. “Would you kill her?”

Byakuya stared at his detective.

“Well?” Ariel said.

“How about you focus on your job and ask less stupid questions,” Byakuya said. He turned around and opened the door and left the office.

“He didn’t give me an answer!” Ariel said, beginning to chuckle. “Does Togami love Hina that much. He wouldn’t care if she was a Nephilim. He is ancestor would be very disappointed in him. But it won’t matter Togami will be joining his family very soon. Then Dumah and I can move onto the next stage of our plan. But until then we both must tread very carefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	20. Tempers flare

Dumah was in a famous blacksmiths shop looking at swords. Dumah wanted to someone craft him a sword that was used by one of the characters he voices.

“All of these swords are really nice. So sharp and deadly…” Dumah muttered. “It will fit in Togami’s neck nicely.”

A minute later, someone walked behind Dumah.

“Can I help you, sir?” A male voice said.

Dumah turned around, and he saw the young man’s eyes nearly falling out.

“No way!” The male said. “Are you Makoto Naegi, the voice actor?”

“Yip,” Dumah smiled.

“That is awesome,” the man said grinning. “It’s not very often we get famous people here. Anyway, sorry. How can I help you?”

“I want to see if you and your co-workers can forge a sword for me?” Dumah said. “One of the characters that I’ve voiced. Had a really badass looking sword. So, I was hoping to get one of my own.”

“Of course, show me view images, and we will get to work,” the man said.

Ariel’s office

“Done!” Ariel said while doing a small fist pump. She had done finish the paperwork, and she was done for the day. “I can’t wait to go home.”

“Hey Kirigiri,” Aoi said as she was walked into Ariel’s office. “Do you want to head out for dinner? My treat.”

“No thanks,” Ariel said coldly. “I rather not jumped by a Nephilim.”

“Huh?” Aoi said, surprised. “But I thought you were keen to find it before Togami?”

“I am,” Ariel replied. “But I don’t fancy bumping into one tonight. I want to get home and watch telly.”

Aoi folded her arms and began to chuckle. “I think you’re scared Kirigiri. You try and talk a big game. But now I’m starting to see that your little fight with that Nephilim has made you scared to face one again.”

Ariel gave Aoi a cold glare. “I’m scared?”

“Yes.”

Ariel stood up and she around her desk and stood face to face with Aoi.

“Say it to my face!” Ariel said emotionless.

Aoi felt her legs begin to wobble. She knew that she pushed Kyoko’s buttons. Aoi knew she shouldn’t press any further.

“Go on, Hina. Or are you the one that is scared? You can trash talk someone, but you can’t handle it when someone is face to face with you! You’re a joke!”

“I’m the joke?” Aoi said angerly. “It’s you’re the one that is the joke! Acting so arrogant and having an oversized ego! Always thinking you’re right!”

Ariel began to laugh and tried to turn away. But she was stopped when Aoi grabbed her arm.

“We are not done here!” Aoi said firmly.

“Let go of me!” Ariel said darkly as she narrowed her eyes on Aoi.

“I will not! Another thing that bothers me. Is your disapproval of Togami and me dating why is that?”

“Let go of me!” Ariel said anger in her voice.

“Answer my question!” Aoi replied.

“Let go of me, I will not say again,” Ariel said. “Unless you want that arm to be broken?”

Aoi wasn’t sure if Kyoko was kidding or not. But she was willing to take her chances.

“I’m not scared. I can take you on,” Aoi said confidently.

Ariel began to smile. Then in a quick turn of pace. Ariel pulled away, breaking Aoi’s hold on her. Ariel rushed around to Aoi’s back. She kicked Aoi in the back of the legs causing Aoi to fall to her knees. Ariel put her foot on Aoi’s back and pressed down. Aoi’s face crashed on the floor. Then she felt Ariel grab her right arm and began to twist in an unnatural position.

“Go on! Push me further!” Ariel said darkly.

Aoi felt pain shooting up and down her right arm. She had no idea Kyoko had this side to her.

“Trust me Hina, if all the bad guys got on the right side of me. Then they would be in body bags! Now, I will give you one chance to say sorry and leave my office!”

“What the fuck is going on in here!” Byakuya said horrified as he walked into Ariel’s office. “Kirigiri release Hina NOW!”

“No, not until your girlfriend says sorry to me!” Ariel said, annoyed as she tightened her hold on Aoi’s arm.

“Am I fuck saying sorry to an arrogant woman who has an oversized ego!” Aoi said gritting through her teeth.

Ariel twisted Aoi’s arm until everyone heard a snap. Then Aoi screamed in pain.

Ariel let go of Aoi’s now broken arm. Aoi quickly got onto her knees and held her broken arm up with her left hand and made her way over to Byakuya and wiggled her way around to the back of him.

“Now, are we clear Hina,” Ariel said, folding her arms. “Don’t push me ever again. Now Togami go on and suspend me. I know you’re going to do it.”

Byakuya took a big breath. He didn’t have a choice but to suspend Kyoko. She had just broken one of her co-worker's arm. Aoi might have been his girlfriend. He wasn’t going to take sides. Because this incident happened during work. He was going to be completely natural and be their boss.

Byakuya turned around and looked down at Aoi. “Go to my office, and I will take you to the hospital. Then we will talk about this later.” He turned back around to face Ariel. “As for you Kirigiri, you’re suspended for the next two weeks without pay. Get out of here now!”

“As if I care,” Ariel said, rolling her eyes. “I have enough money to do me over if you suspended me for a full year!” She walked over to her computer and turned it off.

Aoi got up and rushed to Byakuya’s office.

Byakuya watched Ariel collect her stuff, and she walked past him and left the police department.

Byakuya let out a sigh. “If Kirigiri finds that Nephilim first because I’ve suspended her. Aoi will be in for an ear-bashing.” He shook his head and headed for his office.

Ariel was walking home in the warm summer weather. It felt nice with the sun hitting her skin. Since she was now off for two weeks, maybe she will treat this suspension like a holiday.

Dumah said he was going to get a new weapon in a weeks time. Ariel was very much looking forward to seeing what this weapon was. Dumah called the weapon ironic justice. He will enjoy using on Byakuya.

If it brought Byakuya pain. Then Ariel couldn’t wait to see the weapon in action. This made her grin as she carried on walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	21. Mukuro meets her 'sister'

Ariel was in Dumah’s apartment, looking at a long box that Dumah has brought home. A week had passed since she got herself suspended.

“Are you ready to see the weapon that will end the bloodline of the Togamis?” Dumah grinned.

“I do like surprises,” Ariel giggled.

Dumah opened the box, and Ariel was left stunned when she saw a sword.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Dumah smiled. He picked up the sword and done a pose that one of his characters did.

“Lame,” Ariel said, rolling her eyes.

“What?” Dumah said, hurt.

“The pose, not the sword,” Ariel smile.

“Oh,” Dumah mumbled. “Well, I thought I was being cool.” He handed the sword to Ariel, and she began to check it out.

“Impressive,” Ariel said as she began to swing the sword. “I’m looking forward to seeing Togami’s head get cut off with this sword.”

“Soon,” Dumah said warmly. “So have you had any luck catching that Nephilim?”

Ariel began to chuckle. “Maybe, I can’t give away all of my intel.”

Dumah began to smile. “You’re one sneaky detective, aren’t you?”

“That I am,” she replied, smiling.

“So how are you going to kill Asahina? I never did ask you that,” Dumah said.

“I’m going to kill her with the very gun that Togami give me to stop you,” Ariel smirked. “It’s going to be ironic,” she chuckled. “Togami has signed his own girlfriend’s death sentence.”

Ariel put the sword back in the box. Dumah put the lid back on the box, and he picked it up and took it into his room.

The pair could hear someone knocking on the front door.

Dumah poked his head into the living room. “Stay there and be ready to change.”

Ariel nodded.

Dumah walked to the front door and opened it to see Mukuro on the other side.

“May I come in?” Mukuro said. “I have updates from work.”

Dumah nodded, and Mukuro walked in as the door closed behind her.

“Hina is trying to convince Togami that Kirigiri is a Nephilim,” Mukuro said.

“Oh, really?” Dumah said, surprised. “Has Togami been convinced?”

“No, not fully at least.”

“Why is that?”

“Because Kirigiri is the best detective he has. It would be a hammer blow for him, the police force and the streets if he believed that she was a Nephilim.”

“How cute,” Dumah said sarcastically. “Togami is hoping that my dear cousin isn’t a Nephilim. So it can keep himself looking good.”

“What do you mean?” Mukuro asked.

“Togami can go to his bosses with no fear due to the fact that Ariel is keeping the streets clean. But take her off the force and Togami will be sweating that he has lost his best worker. But none is going to matter any longer. Ariel and I are stepping up, and we will end this game soon.”

Mukuro felt a cold chill going down her spine.

“Once Togami and Asahina are dealt with. Then our deal is completed, and you are free,” Dumah said. “We will still keep in contact, but not as much as you and Ariel will be.”

“What do you mean by that?” Mukuro said, scared.

Dumah smirked. “You will need to wait and find out.”

Mukuro didn’t like the sound of that at all.

“You can relax,” Dumah said calmly. “You and your sister's lives are not on the table after Togami’s death. Rather a chance to ensure peace and safety on the streets of Japan.”

Mukuro was confused. “Care to explain even a tiny little bit?”

“Oh my god, are you stupid or something Mukuro!” Said a female voice coming from Dumah’s living room.

“Wait I know that voice,” Mukuro said stunned. “Junko, is that you?”

Junko walked out of the living room, and she gives her sister the peace sign. “Of course it’s me, Mukuro.”

“What a-are you doing h-here?” Mukuro said nervously.

“I’m here to talk to Dumah about a few things. But you dear sister, you have been a sneaky girl, haven’t you?” Junko giggled. “You’re planning to have your boss and his girlfriend killed. I never knew you had it in you Mukuro.”

“It’s to protect u-us!” Mukuro mumbled. “I’m not a killer, it’s Dumah and his cousin that going to kill the pair.”

“Right?” Junko replied, folding her arms and tilted her head slightly. “What does this have to do with us?”

“Dumah said he is going to reshape Japan into his liking and he hasn’t said anything else. So I have no idea what his plans for us are. It might be good, it might be bad. I really don’t know. My first thought was to ensure that we were safe in Dumah’s new era of Japan.”

“I know,” Junko giggled. “He has told me everything!”

“What?!” Mukuro said, shocked.

“Enoshima that is enough!” Dumah said firmly.

“What the fuck!” Mukuro said angerly. “Why are you keeping me in the dark but you tell my sister everything!”

“I suggest you watch your tone,” Dumah said darkly. “Our deal is still in place, and your sister is right here.”

In a fit of anger, Mukuro rushed and pinned Dumah against the wall.

“If you lay a single finger on my sister, I will kill you myself!” Mukuro said firmly.

“Oh Ikusaba, you are one stupid woman,” Junko said, shaking her head. She grabbed Mukuro’s left shoulder and spun the latter around. Junko grabbed Mukuro by the throat and lifted her up with ease.

Mukuro watched Junko slowly turn into Ariel.

“Who do you think you are? Pinning Dumah into a wall?” Ariel said, slightly annoyed. “Now, what do you say?”

“So…sorry,” Mukuro said weakly.

“Good,” Ariel said calmly. “Know your place. I do not wish for you to be my first ever kill.”

Ariel slowly placed Mukuro back on the ground and released her grip. Mukuro began to breathe slowly while holding her neck. She couldn’t believe she failed to notice it wasn’t her sister that she was talking to. Mukuro should have known straight away it was Ariel. When Ariel called her Mukuro. Junko always called her Muku.

“Maybe I should tell my father that you pinned me against a wall,” Dumah said with a small grin.

Mukuro’s eyes lit up in horror, and she dropped to her knees and begged. “Please, don’t I’m sorry Dumah forgive me for my recklessness.”

“If you leave my apartment right now, you are forgiven,” Dumah said.

Mukuro shot up and quickly headed for the door. She opened the door and promptly ran off without closing the door behind her.

“Well that was fun, wasn’t it?” Ariel giggled.

“Yes, it was,” Dumah replied as he walked over to the door and closed it. “I can see Kaede shaking her head at us.”

“Don’t forget about our mothers as well,” Ariel sighed. “Once Togami and Hina are dead. Then we will never need to think about killing ever again. I can move on my with life, and you can move on with yours. As we work closely together to ensure safety for Japan.”

“For children and Nephilim alike,” Dumah smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	22. Winning a small battle

Byakuya was sitting in his office after just finishing a phone call from his boss. Thankfully for him, nothing major happened since he suspended Kyoko about a week ago.

Even since that event last week. Aoi had been trying to convince him that Kyoko was a Nephilim. But he knew that Aoi was angry that her arm got broken and therefore not thinking straight. But there was a part of him that refused to accept any possibility that Kyoko was a Nephilim.

Reason being Kyoko was so good at her job. It made him look good in front of his bosses. If he never found Kyoko, then Byakuya knew he wouldn’t be in such a pretty position. Byakuya wanted to keep Kyoko as his detective at all costs.

So it makes him, and the police department looks good. But most importantly keep the streets safe and ensure all bad people are locked in jail.

Byakuya stood up and left his office to see how his staff was getting on. He walked around the building and ended up bumping into Mukuro in the hallway. The latter was finished her training with the rookies.

“How are the newbies?” Byakuya asked.

“Fine boss,” Mukuro replied. “How is Hina?”

“She is getting there,” Byakuya said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m guessing she is still pissed at Kirigiri?”

“Greatly.”

“Well it’s a good thing that Hina won’t see Kirigiri anymore,” Mukuro said.

“What do you mean?” Byakuya asked, raising his left eyebrow.

“You are planning to sack Kirigiri aren’t you? I mean come, boss, Kirigiri did break Hina’s arm. It wasn’t a simple punch or a small fight. It was breaking someone's arm. I think that is a sackable offence.”

“Are you trying to get Kirigiri sacked like Hina is?”

“No of course not,” Mukuro said, annoyed. “I’m simply giving my view. I wouldn’t wish anyone with getting the sack.”

“Well, you will be glad to know that Kirigiri will be not getting the sack. She is too valuable to let go.”

_‘So Dumah was right!’_ Mukuro thought.

“Is it because she is so good at her job?” Mukuro asked.

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, she helps make this police department one of the best in the country, and more importantly, she helps keep the streets safe.”

“And what of Hina’s claims that Kirigiri is a Nephilim?”

“I would like to think Kirigiri isn’t a Nephilim. But if she is… Well, I will deal with that problem should it ever arises. But I must stress Hina is still annoyed. So she is saying anything to get Kirigiri the sack.”

“I see,” Mukuro replied.

“Boss,” said a female cop as she walked up to Byakuya and Mukuro. “I saw detective Kirigiri go into her office. I thought she was away on business this week?”

“She is,” Byakuya lied. He headed for the office with Mukuro following close behind as the female cop went back to her work.

Byakuya and Mukuro reached Ariel’s office door. Which was closed Byakuya opened the door. He saw the filing cabinet open and Ariel sitting at her desk looking at a case file with a bunch more sitting on the table.

Byakuya walked inside as did Mukuro.

“May I ask what you are doing here?” Byakuya asked.

“What does it look like?” Ariel replied without looking up at her boss as she continued to read the files.

“You’re looking for something?”

“Bingo!” Ariel replied. “I’m looking for clues regarding the Nephilim.”

“By looking through previous files?” Byakuya said, confused.

“Yes, I want to know if any of the criminals that I’ve put away have anything in common.”

_‘What is she playing at?’ _Byakuya thought.

“How is Hina?” Ariel asked.

“Fine, but she is angry at you,” Byakuya answered.

“Not surprising,” Ariel said emotionless. “That stupid woman had it coming to her.”

Byakuya clenched his fists. “I advise you to leave now.” He said coldly,

“Don’t make me break your arm as well boss,” Ariel said, finally looking up Byakuya. “I may be suspended yes, but there is nothing stopping me from coming here to gain clues on the Nephilim.”

_‘You’re playing with fire Kirigiri,’ _Mukuro thought.

Ariel closed the case file she was looking at and placed it to the side and picked up at another one to look at.

Byakuya knew that the detective was trying to get under his skin. Because he was annoying her. Unlike Aoi, he was never going to take the bait.

“Fine do as you please,” he said calmly. “But if you stay here for longer than 30 minutes. Then consider yourself sacked.”

Ariel looked at Byakuya stunned while Mukuro couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Remember where you stand Kirigiri, I am your boss,” Byakuya said firmly. “Do not push your luck!”

Without replying, Ariel stood up and collected all the files and put them back in the filing cabinet. Then she stood in front of Byakuya.

“Move so I can leave,” Ariel said.

“Watch your tone,” Byakuya replied as he moved out of the way. He watched Ariel leave the office and began to shake his head. “See that woman!” He took a quick look around the office and notice Ariel had left her handbag hanging on the chair. “She’s left her bag.”

Byakuya walked over to the chair and grabbed the handbag.

“Were you really going to sack her?” Mukuro asked.

“No,” Byakuya sighed. “I was bluffing, and Kirigiri took the bait. I can’t believe that worked. Anyway, I’m going to phone Kirigiri. So I can give her handbag back then I’m going out for lunch. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” Mukuro replied.

“Suit yourself,” Byakuya said as he pulled out his phone and began to phone Ariel as he left the office.

Mukuro remained in Ariel’s office. _‘Why was Kirigiri in?’_ She thought. _‘Was she trying to maintain her cover?’ _She shook her head. _‘The quicker this stuff is done, the better.’_

Mukuro left Ariel’s office. Then headed for her desk. Then she saw Byakuya walk into his office, closing the door behind him. She did notice something odd. Byakuya kept his right hand in his pocket the whole time.

“Huh? That was quick,” Mukuro said. “Kirigiri must have come back to get her bag. But I thought he was heading out for lunch? Maybe he changed his mind.” Mukuro’s belly began to rubble. “Maybe I should grab lunch myself.”

An hour later

Mukuro sitting at her desk going through work e-mails. Then suddenly she saw Byakuya rush up to her.

“Get in my office now!” He barked.

Mukuro was shocked by Byakuya’s tone. She had never seen him like this before. She got up and followed him to his office. She closed the door behind her.

“So what’s wrong?” Mukuro asked.

“Everything is wrong!” Byakuya said alarmed. “Everything I have relating to the Nephilim is gone! Someone has been in my office and stolen everything. Weapons included!”

“Was everything there this morning?” Mukuro asked.

“Yes,” Byakuya nodded. “The only thing that hasn’t been stolen is my lamp.”

Mukuro looked the odd shape lamp. “Any idea who could have done it?”

“No!” Byakuya folded his arms. _‘There is a mole within our ranks.’_ He thought. _‘Only Ikusaba, Hina, Kirigiri and I know about the Nephilim.’_

“I did see you go into your office after you handed Kirigiri her handbag back,” Mukuro said.

Byakuya looked at Mukuro in disbelief. “When was this?”

“An hour ago…” Mukuro replied. Then slowly began to click on. “Oh, shit, that wasn’t you was it?”

“No,” Byakuya said, shaking his head. “After I caught up with Kirigiri. She offered to buy me lunch as an apology for saying she would break my arm.”

“So a Nephilim has walked in here as you and stolen everything while you were out having lunch with Kirigiri?”

“Yes, if the Nephilim think they have won the battle by stealing my stuff. Then they are sadly mistaken. I will win this war!” Byakuya said firmly. “You can go back to work.”

Mukuro left the office. _‘So, Kirigiri came here and left her handbag behind on purpose to lure Togami away from the building. Then Dumah could come in as Togami to steal everything. Very clever.’_

“I will be keeping a close eye on you Ikusaba. I’ve got a funny feeling that you’re hiding something from me,” Byakuya said to himself. “As for you Kirigiri. I might need to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	23. Lucifer tries to bond with Dumah

Dumah was in a car with Chisa after the former had just finished his final recordings for the movie. He was glad the recording process was done. Now he could entirely focus on ending the Togami bloodline.

“I must admit Naegi,” Chisa said. “You keep surprising me. I didn’t think it would take you just over a month to have all your lines recorded.”

“I’m just that good,” Dumah replied with a small grin.

“Sometimes, I feel like your not even human with the number of voices you can do. It’s on the borderline of creepy with the accuracy of your voices.”

“Hey, I can’t pull off a woman’s voice to save myself,” Dumah replied.

Chisa started to laugh. “Sorry,” she said, regaining her composure. “All the different voices that you have come out of your mouth. I can’t imagine a woman’s voice being one of them.”

“I could try?” Dumah said.

“Please don’t, I don’t think my ears could handle a lousy impersonation.”

“Fine,” Dumah replied, bored. He looked down at his right hand and began looking at the ring.

Chisa looked at her boss and notice him staring at the ring. “May I ask where you got that ring?”

“It was a gift from my father years ago,” Dumah replied emotionless. “This ring represents a bad past. One that I will never forget.”

Chisa didn’t know how to respond. She hadn’t expected her boss to say that.

“How is my father by the way?” Dumah asked.

“He is fine,” Chisa replied. “I get the feeling that not is well between you two?”

Dumah let out a quick laugh. “You’re quick.” He turned his head to look at his PA.

“Not really, I would like to think I am. But he said a few things during our date which made me think.”

“How he hates me, right? That I’m weak and pathetic?” Dumah replied in anger.

“N-No…” Chisa said, shocked.

“I would advise you to stop dating my father,” Dumah said, narrowing his eyes at Chisa. “If you get pregnant he will leave you to fend for yourself!”

“So your father is that type of guy is he?” Chisa said quietly. “I’m guessing you hate him because he left your mum?”

“No…” Dumah replied, shaking his head slowly. He let out a sigh. “Look, just stay away from my father. Nothing good will come of it, and I’m not saying this because I’m your boss. Just…it would be better if you found a man who can respect you for who you are.”

Chisa looked at her boss, and she knew that he was hiding something.

“A question if I may?” Chisa asked.

“Go on.”

“What does your father do for a living? I asked him, and he avoided the question.”

The car arrived outside Dumah’s apartment.

“I’m not saying,” Dumah replied as he opened the door. “But I will say this. Don’t do anything bad or you will find out. Anyway, I do not want to be disturbed for the next week. I will be busy doing personal things. I will let you know when I’m ready to work again. Goodbye, Yukizome.”

Dumah got out of the car. Closing the door behind him. Then he headed into the building.

Chisa sat in the car, completely confused by her bosses words. “If I do anything bad. I will find out what Lucifer does for a living. Is he a cop? Detective? Or even a judge?”

“Where are we off to next Miss?” The driver said.

“Umm… The town please,” Chisa said. _‘I will need to dig more. Makoto and his father are hiding something.’_

Dumah reached his floor and went into his pocket to grab his apartment key. When he got to his door. He found his father leaning against the wall.

“What do you what?” Dumah said coldly.

“Don’t take that tone with me, boy!” Lucifer said darkly. “I wanted to see how you were.”

“I’m fine, now get lost!” Dumah replied. He opened his door and walked in. As did his father which pissed off Dumah.

“Look, son, your mother has nagged at me for these past 200 years to try and reach out to you. So we can improve our relationship.”

“So how come you didn’t say that when you were the first time? Because if I remember correctly. You were hitting on my PA.”

“Well, I do remember me saying that I was here to check up on you.”

“You could do that from Hell or even Heaven. If my mother never nagged at you. Then you would never be here!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked past his son and went into the living room.

Dumah slowly shook his head and let out a sigh. “Mother why did have to nag my father? I was happy not seeing him.”

There was a knock on the door. Dumah answered it and saw Ariel on the other side.

“What’s wrong?” Ariel asked. “You looked stressed.”

“My father is here,” Dumah said, annoyed.

“Here again?” Ariel said, shocked.

“Yes, unfortunately.”

Ariel walked in with Dumah closing the door behind her. The pair walked into the living room, and they saw Lucifer sitting on the sofa.

“Ariel,” Lucifer smiled. “It’s a while.”

“Hello, uncle,” Ariel replied. “How are you?”

“I’m good, and how are you?”

“Good.”

“Excellent, now what are you both waiting for?”

“Pardon?” Dumah said, confused.

“The stuff you stole from Togami a few days ago. I think this is the perfect chance for us to bond. So hurry up and get it out so we can learn their secrets. ”

Dumah folded his arms. “No thank you I rather not bond, and those secrets are not for you to see. Plus, I’m sure you have learned enough of the Togamis secrets over the years you have tortured them in Hell.”

“Uncle, we don’t care what is in those notes. Well, most of them anyway. If we took all possible weapons away then we can that a win,” Ariel said.

“And how many did take?” The Devil asked.

“Just one handgun,” Dumah answered. “Ariel hasn’t managed to find out Togami’s home address. That’s where we think he has the rest of the weapons.”

“Do you two have a plan in mind?”

“Yes,” Ariel nodded. “Once we find where Togami lives. Then we will start our plan, and I will be bait.”

“Is that wise?” Lucifer asked,, raising his left eyebrow.

“Is that you showing concern father?” Dumah said mockingly. “I didn’t think you cared.”

“I rather avoid an ear-bashing from your mothers,” Lucifer replied.

“Ah, the great Lucifer. Running scared from two mortal women,” Dumah chuckled. “Why don’t you wait and see how everything plays out father. If I fail and die. Then I will personally dethrone you, and I will become the new ruler of Hell, and I will personally enjoy torturing the Togami bloodline.”

“You?” Lucifer replied as he began to laugh. “You take over Hell? Oh, that’s good one boy. You’re too kind. You don’t have the emotionless heart that I have.”

“Coming from the guy who fell in love with my mum and now has an eye on my PA,” Dumah replied.

“You’re letting your anger talk for you, boy. What happens if you grow tired of torturing all of the Togamis? You can’t quit the job. You will be the King of Hell for a very long time.”

“I agree with your father,” Ariel said. “Also, never said that you might die. If I lost you, then I would be very lonely.”

“I’m sorry, Ariel,” Dumah sighed.

“It’s ok, go and grab everything so we can begin unearthing secrets,” Ariel smiled. “Then we can be one step closing to ending this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	24. Seeking Advice

Ariel arrived at the police station to begin work after being suspended by her boss for breaking Aoi’s arm two weeks ago.

Before she got a chance to get go to her office. She was stopped by Byakuya.

“You follow me now!” Byakuya said firmly.

“Not even a hello?” Ariel smiled. “You know I could go back to my old job and be a solo detective. Since people will know my name. I’m sure I can get the respect I’m due.”

“You broke Hina’s arm,” Byakuya replied. “You’re not going to be so easily forgiven.”

Ariel shrugged her shoulders. “Remind me where the front door is again? Please, you need to tell me. Because Hina grabbed onto me first and I’m the one who is getting the blame?”

“You broke her arm Kirigiri,” Byakuya said.

“And?” Ariel replied, raising her left eyebrow. “If Hina willing to play with fire. Then she should be expected to be burned.”

Byakuya shook his head and walked away from Ariel. The latter followed him and went inside his office. Aoi was already inside sitting at the desk with her right arm covered in a cast and on a sling.

Ariel sat down beside Aoi. The two didn’t look at each other. Byakuya could feel the tension rise. He wanted to get this done quickly. He walked over his side of the desk and sat down.

“Now,” he said. “I want both you to say sorry for happened two weeks ago.”

“Why should I be saying sorry to her?” Aoi said, annoyed. “She broke my arm!”

“I’m aware. However, you were one to make physical contact first, and Kirigiri ask you to let go a few times. But you didn’t listen.”

“Hey what side are you on?” Aoi said in anger. “I’m your girlfriend!”

“This happened in work Hina. I will not take your side or Kirigiri’s. Both of you are to blame for what happened two weeks ago. If you didn’t push Kirigiri and simply let her go. Then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Aoi bit her lip and tried to think of a good excuse. But failed.

“Togami,” Ariel said. “I will not accept any apology from Hina. Can I go to my office so I can begin my work?”

Byakuya took off his glasses and rubbed his face. “Why are you women so hard to please!”

“If I was shown more respect, then there wouldn’t be a problem,” Ariel replied.

“Respect?” Aoi sneered. “You don’t deserve any respect, you arrogant bitch!”

“Oh Hina,” Ariel said, shaking her head. “Don’t make me break your left arm.”

“ENOUGH!” Byakuya roared. “Fuck sake honestly, the pair of you are acting like children!”

“Hina started it,” Ariel smirked.

Aoi began to shake with anger. “Togami do something!”

“Like what?” Byakuya replied.

“Oh my fucking god!” Aoi sighed. “You’re a useless boyfriend. You don’t stick up for your girlfriend, and you won’t even tell me where you fucking live.”

“Hina do not drag personal affairs into this!”

“I see how it is,” Ariel said with a tiny grin. “Poor Hina, your boyfriend doesn’t trust you. He must think that you might be a Nephilim.”

“Incorrect,” Byakuya said quickly. “After what happened here. I’m not taking any chances.”

“Huh?” Ariel said, surprised. “So is me breaking Hina’s arm. Stopping you from telling her where you live?”

“I thought Ikusaba would have told you by now, but I guessed wrong. My office was raided on the same day you came here last week.”

“Raided?” Ariel said, shocked. “Wait has all of your information on the Nephilim gone?”

“The gun as well,” Byakuya replied. “However, they didn’t take the lamp.”

“Do you have any CCTV footage?” Ariel asked.

“I have and much to my surprise it was me stealing my own stuff.”

“When was this?”

“When I went out to give you your handbag. Because you left it here.”

“Fuck!” Ariel groaned. “If you hadn’t forced me out of this place. I would have caught the Nephilim. You fucking idiot!”

Aoi was about to defend her man. But she stopped as she felt the tension in the room go up that ever bit more. She also saw the looked of pure anger on Byakuya’s face.

“Call me that again, and you will be fired,” Byakuya said emotionless. “Nobody and I mean nobody calls me an idiot and gets away with it.”

Ariel began to smirk as she got under Byakuya’s skin.

Byakuya’s office phone began to ring.

Byakuya looked at the phone, and it was the reception area that was phoning. He picked the phone up. “What is it?”

**“Sir, I have Kirigiri’s uncle here looking to speak to her,”** the female receptionist said. **“Do you know where she is. I’ve tried phoning her office, but I haven’t got a reply.”**

“She is here with me,” Byakuya replied. “I will send her out in a few seconds.” He put down the phone down.

“Was that phone call for me?” Ariel asked.

“Yes, it was,” Byakuya replied. “Your uncle is here, and he wants to speak to you.”

“My uncle?” Ariel said, surprised. “Interesting… Am I free to go?”

“Yes.”

Ariel got up and left the office.

“Uncle…” Byakuya muttered. “Hina has Kirigiri ever spoken to you about her family?”

“No, she hasn’t,” Aoi replied. “The more I think about it. We hardly know Kirigiri.”

“Hmm… I’m going to check this out,” Byakuya said. He got up and left his office as did Aoi.

Ariel arrived at the reception area, and she found her uncle sitting down in the sitting area.

She sat down beside him. “Hello, uncle.”

Byakuya and Aoi arrived at the reception area. But remained out of sight. The pair saw Ariel sitting down next to a man wearing a black suit with a red tie.

“Kyoko,” Lucifer said. “I need your advice.”

“My advice?” Ariel said, surprised.

“Yes, I need advice to help improve my relationship with my son.”

“I’m the wrong person to ask uncle,” she replied. “I’ve not spoken to my own father since my mother was killed.”

“But you are on better terms with my brother than I am with my son.”

“Why are you trying so hard?” Ariel asked. “Are you doing this by choice, or are you doing this to keep Sara happy?”

“It’s a bit of both really,” Lucifer sighed. “I had no real intention of seeing my son again. Because I knew of the backlash, I would get from him. But with Sara nagging at me. This has given me an excuse to spend time with him.”

Ariel shook her head. “Uncle, the way you spoke to us years ago. It still hurts Makoto, we both lost our mothers, and you didn’t seem to care. Plus you did think very little of Makoto.”

“I was angry because he was showing weakness. He is my son! He isn’t meant to show weakness!”

“He was only 10 years old!” Ariel replied firmly. “Makoto was still a child!”

“You sound like Sara,” Lucifer sighed. “Is there anything I can do to fix things?”

“You can’t stop dating Makoto’s PA,” Ariel said. “That has annoyed him. But other than that. I have nothing.”

Lucifer didn’t reply.

“If you really want to fix things with Makoto. Then you need to try really hard. Because he has let years of hate for you consume him. If it's in any consolation. You come second in people Makoto hates most.”

“Oh wow, thanks,” Lucifer said sarcastically.

“How is my father?” Ariel asked.

“He is doing great. He wants to come and see you. But he will wait until everything is done.”

“I see, has he been nagged by my mother?”

“Yep,” Lucifer sighed. “Mortal women are so headstrong.”

Ariel let out a small laugh. “After all this time and my mother is still trying to look out for me… I miss her,” she said sadly. “Anyway, I better start doing work before Togami loses the plot.”

“I don’t think you should bother,” Lucifer said. “He and his woman have been spying on us.”

“Is that so?” Ariel replied. “I guess we should them have their fun…for now.”

The pair stood up, and they hugged.

“Remain safe, Ariel,” he whispered.

“Don’t worry, I will,” she replied.

The pair broke the hug. She watched her uncle leave the building. Then she walked past Byakuya and Aoi without looking at the couple. She headed into her office and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	25. Personal files

Aoi was sitting on her sofa within her living room. Her emotions were all over the place. Raging from anger, confusion and a lack of trust.

The anger was aimed at Kyoko and Byakuya. For the former, it was because of her arrogance and ego. For the latter, it was because Byakuya never stuck up for Aoi. The lack of trust also came from Byakuya because he wouldn’t tell Aoi where he lived.

As for the confusion part that came from Kyoko and her uncle. That she and Byakuya saw yesterday. Kyoko never made aware to anyone that she had any kind of family. Apart from Kyoko’s daily life. Nobody knew a thing about her.

Aoi was now fully convinced that Kyoko was a Nephilim. The latter had to be stopped. However, Kyoko did have a small hold on Byakuya which annoyed Aoi. Because she knew that Byakuya wouldn’t let Kyoko go because of the excellent work she had done.

Aoi wasn’t bitter in admitting that Kyoko had done one hell of a job to ensure the streets were a better place.

There was a knock on Aoi’s front door. She got up and went to answer it. On the other side of the door was Mukuro carrying a bag. The latter had agreed to help Aoi out by getting a few things every week until Aoi’s arm was healed. It was mostly bread, milk and toilet paper.

“Hey, Hina,” Mukuro smiled. “I’ve picked up a few things for you.”

“Thank you, Ikusaba,” Aoi sighed. “Having this broken arm is a nightmare.”

Mukuro walked into the apartment and headed into the kitchen to put the supplies away. While Aoi walked back into the living room.

A minute later, Mukuro walked into the living room. “Do you need me to hoover or dust?”

“No, it’s ok,” Aoi replied. “I can do all of that with one hand. So, how was work today?”

“Fine,” Mukuro said as she sat down on the sofa. “Togami was out of the building today. Leaving Kirigiri in charge.”

“Oh, I bet she was barking out orders!”

“Nope,” Mukuro said, shaking her head. “Kirigiri was in her office all day. You should have the amount of paperwork that Togami has left her. This was her punishment for refusing to apologies to you.”

“Punishment?” Aoi said, rolling her eyes. “I’d hardly call that punishment. She will be enjoying that.”

“I think she did. Kirigiri also told me that she would be cleaning up case files since she was gone for two weeks. So she is going to be at the station for at 12 hours today.”

“Files?” Aoi said quietly and began to think.

“Hina you ok?” Mukuro asked.

“Files… Oh, I’ve an idea!” Aoi smiled at Mukuro. “Thanks, Ikusaba!”

“Huh?” Mukuro replied, confused.

“How could I’ve been this stupid. I can check Togami’s personal files to find out where he lives! Come on, Ikusaba you’re coming with me to the station!”

“Wait, what?” Mukuro replied, shocked.

“Come on!” Aoi said as she got up.

“Hina wait!” Mukuro said firmly.

Aoi stopped moving, and she looked at Mukuro.

“We are not going anywhere,” Mukuro said. “Checking on someones personal files just to learn their address is wrong, in my opinion. Also, if Kirigiri catches you snooping. Then I fear what she might do to you.”

“Did I ask for your opinion?” Aoi said darkly. “I’m sick of being treated poorly and being kept out of the loop! If you don’t want to go to the station, then leave my apartment now, and I will go there myself!”

_‘Why did I mention the word file?’_ Mukuro thought as she rubbed her face. “Hina please just listen to me. Stay here and enjoy the rest of the night.”

Aoi glared at Mukuro. “Don’t YOU dare tell me what to do!” Aoi quickly kicked Mukuro’s right shin, causing the latter to groan in pain. “Do you have any idea what I’m feeling right now?” Aoi said angerly. “Having my arm broken by an egomaniac and having a boyfriend who won’t stick up for me. Because he would rather keep the egomaniac as his best detective instead of sacking the stupid BITCH!”

“Hina you need to calm down!” Mukuro pleaded.

“Calm down… CALM, DOWN!” Aoi roared. “I told you, don’t you dare tell me what to DO! Don’t make me break your arm like Kirigiri did with mine!”

“I’m done here,” Mukuro shook her head. “Listen to yourself. You sound like a wild animal. Do you yourself a favour and take a bath and relax.” Mukuro got up and left the apartment.

“Stupid bitch!” Aoi sneered. “That’s another person who thinks they can walk all over me and tell me what to do! But it doesn’t matter. I will have her sacked one day. But right now, I need to go to the station and find where Togami lives, so I go to his house and force him to train me how to kill Nephilim straight away. So I can kill Kirigiri!”

Aoi put her shoes on. She had bought herself a pair of slip-on shoes for the time being until she was able to tie shoe lances again. She put on a fleece and left the apartment and headed for the station,

Police station

Ariel was in the staff room with some colleagues eating fish and chips after she got everyone who was the late shift with her. Since she was busy with cases files. She wasn’t going to get out of here anytime soon.

She started at 9 am and didn’t think she would leave the building until at least 9 pm. To ensure the people who did the back shift didn’t have any problems. Considering it was 5 pm right now. She felt it was the best time to get some dinner but also treat her colleagues as well.

In all her years living. Ariel was glad that Japan opened up to different foods from all around the world. After travelling the world with Dumah, she was able to feast on the delightful foods and wondered at the time if Japan would discover these beautiful foods. Considering Japan closed its borders to outsiders. When she was a child.

“Hey Kirigiri, thanks for the takeaway,” said one of the male police officers. “I didn’t know western food could taste this good.”

“It’s fine,” Ariel replied. “Since I’m working late. I thought I would order everyone food.”

“You’re the best,” said a female officer. “I hope one day that you take over Togami’s job.”

“Maybe one day,” Ariel replied. “But right now, I’m happy being a detective that keeps the streets clean for peaceful civilians.”

Ariel had finished her meal, and she got up. She took her fork, knife and plate and put them into the dishwasher.

“Don’t take to long eating yours,” Ariel said to the other staff. “The others are no doubting looking at the clock waiting for you guys to come back. So, they can have their fish and chips.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t Kirigiri,” said the female officer.

Ariel nodded and left the staff room. She headed to her office and went to her filing cabinet and pulled out case files she usually spent time cleaning her files once a week. But because she was pretty much off for three weeks. It needed to get done.

Ariel sat down and began to look at each case file to see which ones were recent and which ones were old. The older case files were sent to the criminal records room in case they were needed again for future reference.

“Hey Kirigiri,” A female officer said as the knocked on the door.

“Is there a problem?” Ariel replied, looking up at the female officer.

“It’s not a problem, but I thought I should let you know that Asahina has walked into the station with a face that could kill and she stormed into the staffs record room.”

Ariel let out a sigh. “I will deal with it. You carry on whatever you were doing.”

The female officer nodded and left.

Ariel got up and left her office and went to the staffs record room. She opened the door and found Aoi going through files that were in the file cabinet.

“May I ask what you are doing?” Ariel asked.

“Fuck off, Kirigiri!” Aoi replied. “What I am doing doesn’t concern you!”

“If you’re hoping to find anything dirty on me. Then you are out of luck.”

“I’m not…” Aoi said, but she paused. _‘That bitch thinks I’m looking for her files and not Togami’s files…’_

“You’re not what?” Ariel replied, folding her arms. “I think you have the nerve to lie when I’ve caught you in the act.”

_‘If I play this cool, then Togami will never know the truth why I was in here. When the bitch tells him what I was up to,’_ Aoi thought. “Yip, you got me. A brilliant detective you are,” she said sarcastically.

“Leave now!” Ariel ordered. “You shouldn’t be in this room nor the station.”

“Piss off and leave me alone!” Aoi said darkly.

Ariel shook her head. She pulled her phone and took a picture of Aoi. Then she sent the photo to Byakuya along with a small message.

“Hopefully Togami will see this picture, and he will phone you,” Ariel said.

Aoi began to shake in anger. She was close to finding Byakuya’s personal files. She will not let everyone or anything get in her way.

Then her phone began to ring. Aoi took the phone out of her pocket and saw it was Byakuya. She shot a glare to Ariel, and she answered the call. While the latter was smirking at her.

“Hello Togami,” Aoi said.

**“Hina, I will ask this once. What are you doing in the staff's records room?”**

“I was looking for any dirt on Kirigiri,” Aoi lied.

**“You do realise it is wrong to go through someone else's personals files? Regardless of the heat between you and Kirigiri. You SHOULD not be looking up her personal data! I want you out of the station now! If you’re not gone by the time I text Kirigiri for an update. Consider yourself in huge trouble!”**

“Yes, boss,” Aoi said bitterly as she slammed the filing cabinet. “I’m leaving right now!” She ended the call and walked past Ariel and left the station in a huff.

“Looking through my personal files, were you Hina?” Ariel chuckled. “Don’t take me for a fool. I know you were here for Togami’s files to find out where he lives. Because I tried that trick once and failed. That sneaky man has removed his files. So his address can be hidden.”

Ariel closed the door behind her and went back to her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	26. Making Progress

Dumah was on his laptop looking at a website for tips and guidelines for what he was planning to do after Byakuya Togami was dealt with.

He was going to make Japan a better place for children so nothing awful could happen to them like what happened to him and Ariel centuries ago.

However, Dumah knew they need to kill Byakuya at some point. He and Ariel couldn’t wait any longer for Byakuya to slip up and give away his home address. They would need to kick their plan into gear any day now.

Dumah heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it and how displeasure when he saw his father.

“Can I help you?” Dumah said emotionless.

“Can we talk?” Lucifer asked. “As father and son?”

“Father and son?” Dumah said sarcastically. He walked away from the door and headed back into the living room. Allowing Lucifer to walk him.

The Devil closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. He saw his son sitting on the sofa, closing his laptop down, placing it beside him. “So, do you like the new laptop?”

“Better and faster than my old one,” Dumah replied as he folded his arms. “Right cut to the chase.”

Lucifer sat on the sofa. “Right first off. I’ve ended things with Yukizome,” The Devil said.

Dumah’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why?”

“I’ve done it to improve things between us, plus, I heard you weren’t too happy about me making a move on Yukizome.”

“Who told you that?”

“Ariel, of course.”

“When did you see her?” Dumah asked, surprised.

“A few days ago at the police station.”

Dumah’s eyes lit up in horror. “WHAT?!”

“Relax son,” Lucifer said calmly. “Nothing bad happened. Togami sure did take an interest when Ariel I spoke. But he never heard anything.”

“Oh, really?” Dumah said fuming.

“Yes, I would have asked Ariel to leave the station otherwise.”

Dumah closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. In a bid to calm himself down.

“Dumah… I’m sorry,” Lucifer said.

Dumah’s eyes opened wide as he looked at his father. “What?” He said, shocked.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you all those years ago,” Lucifer sighed. “I was wrong to call you pathetic. You’re meant to be my son. The Devil’s son. I hated you for being so weak. But as you said at the time. You were only a child. Which was echoed by your mother. But you have grown up into a fine man. One that is strong and will protect Ariel from any danger.”

Dumah looked at his father in complete surprise. He never once thought would get an apology from his father.

“Dumah if you continue to hate me forever. Then so be it. But I would like for us to reconnect and be a family.”

“Over 200 years later,” Dumah said sarcastically. “May I ask why you are choosing now as the time to try and reconnect with me? Ariel and I are going to end the Togami in a few days from now. Your timing couldn’t be worse.”

“Because I thought I could bargain with you,” Lucifer replied.

“More like bribe!” Dumah said harshly. “How can you help us two? You’re not supposed to meddle in mortal affairs!”

“I broke the rules when you two were children. When I saved you both and created those ring. My brother gave you and Ariel money to ensure that you two can get away from Japan. So, we are willing to break the rules when we see fit. Needless to say that we both got an ear-bashing from our father for breaking the rules.”

“Oh I’m sure that grandfather has broken the rules from to time to time,” Dumah said unimpressed. “I wonder if I will ever get to meet God himself? Considering he has shown no interest to meet any of his grandchildren. Anyway, I’m rambling, how are you going help Ariel and me?”

Lucifer raised his right hand and clenched it. A red glow appeared around his hand. Then it vanished it. He opened his hand, and Dumah saw a folded piece of paper.

“Go on take it,” Lucifer said.

Dumah took the piece of paper, and he opened it. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw what was written on the paper. “Why?”

“Because like I said, I want us to reconnect,” Lucifer replied. “I know you won’t throw this information away for Ariel’s sake. So, I’m asking you for a second chance.”

Dumah looked at his father and narrowed his eyes at him. “Oh, I get it now. If I don’t accept your idea of us bonding. You will destroy this paper correct? You’re the one that pathetic!”

“I’m the Devil I’m not supposed to show anyone kindness,” Lucifer replied coldly.

“But I’m your SON! I’m not some random guy! Until you are not afraid to show your love for your own son without hiding it behind an excuse or blackmail to protect your public image then you and I? Forget it!”

Dumah handed the paper back to Lucifer, which shocked the latter. Dumah stood up and headed for the kitchen, leaving Lucifer to mull over Dumah’s words.

“Is it wrong for me to hide my true feelings behind an excuse or blackmail?” Lucifer muttered. “But I’m the Devil! I can’t be caught showing love and kindness to anyone. But…” Lucifer sighed. “Dumah is my son, and I’ve not been the best father to him. Maybe I should take the hit on my public image if it means being on better terms with my son.”

Dumah walked back into the living room with a can of juice. He sat down and stared at his father as the latter was deep in thought.

A minute had passed, Lucifer turned his head to his son. “Dumah, I love you. I won’t be winning any father of the century awards. But I want us to bond. So, you can this back without any strings attached.” Lucifer handed his son the piece of paper.

“Seriously?” Dumah said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, I’m going to listen to your words and start treating you with love and kindness without trying to hide it with other means,” Lucifer said honestly. “I know you are busy. But hopefully when you kill Togami. We can meet up and chat?”

Dumah looked at his father, and he could sense his old man was honest with him.

Dumah looked at the ground. “I suppose we can,” he sighed.

Lucifer felt relief with his son’s reply. “I’m glad to hear it, son.”

“You can give me tips on how to rule,” Dumah said.

“Rule?”

“Yes,” Dumah replied as he looked at his father. “I have a plan after I kill Togami. So does Ariel. I plan to become a politician, then slowly raise up to become Prime Minister.”

“For what purpose?” Lucifer asked, stunned. “You’re making a pretty good living off voice acting.”

“My goal is to ensure children can grow up happy and healthy. So they can avoid what Airel and I had to go through when we were children. So, what better way is there by becoming the Prime Minister, where I can make stuff happen.”

“What about Ariel?”

Dumah began to chuckle. “She will be taking Togami’s old job. Then she will slowly raise up the ranks where she will be in charge of the whole police force in Japan. Then the two of us will work together to ensure a golden era of peace.”

“It sounds like you two are going to be very busy,” Lucifer said, laughing.

“Yip,” Dumah nodded.

“Well, I suppose I better leave you to it then,” Lucifer said. Then his face began seriously. “I wish you, luck son. We will speak to each soon ok?”

“Of course, father.”

Lucifer stood up. “Goodbye, son.” He left the apartment.

Dumah let out a sigh. “I must be getting soft. If I’m allowing myself to bond with my father.” He placed the can of juice on the glass table and picked up his laptop. He flipped the screen opened. Then he resumed looking at a website on how to become a politician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	27. A hammer blow

It was early hours in the morning. Aoi was awoken to someone knocking on her front door. She looked at her phone and saw it was 3 am.

“Who is knocking on my door at this time in the morning?” Aoi groaned. “I bet it’s Kirigiri. Yeah, it’s got to be her. She is doing it to annoy me.”

She got up and went to her door then she froze. “What if it’s the Nephilim?” She ran back into her room and looked at the Nephilim tracker and noticed it wasn’t going off. “It’s not the Nephilim.”

Aoi headed back to the door and slowly opened it. She saw Byakuya on the other saw.

“Togami why are you here at this time in the morning?” She asked.

“Hina, I’ve been raided. The Nephilim has found out where I live and has stolen my weapons!”

Aoi’s eyes shot wide open. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Byakuya nodded. “I want you to get dressed straight away and come with me. You are not safe. I’ve got Ikusaba outside waiting for us.”

“Where are we going?” Aoi asked.

“Somewhere that I’ve never mentioned before. We need to regroup, we will pick up Kirigiri last.”

“But…” Aoi said.

“No, buts!” Byakuya said firmly. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

Aoi ran to the bathroom to get washed. Byakuya folded his arms as he waited for her. Aoi then ran into her bedroom and put on some clothes. A t-shirt, trackies, hoodie and her slip-on shoes. Lastly, she grabbed her phone.

She made her way to the front door. “I’m ready.”

“Good let’s head,” Byakuya replied.

The pair left the apartment and headed downstairs and left the building to see a car waiting for them. The couple got in, and it drove away.

Aoi then noticed something weird. She saw Byakuya was wearing gloves.

“Hina,” Mukuro said as she drove. “I know you and Kirigiri have beef with each other. But could you two work together at least for now?”

“I agree,” Byakuya said calmly. “Could you do it for me?”

Aoi bit her lip and sighed. “Fine, just this one time. But can I ask you something, Togami?”

“Go on?”

“Why are you wearing gloves?”

Byakuya began to chuckle, and he put his gloved hand into his pocket. “Well, I happen to a Nephilim Hina.”

Aoi froze in disbelief. “No!”

Byakuya pulled a cloth out of his pocket and placed it over Aoi’s mouth. “Good night Aoi Asahina.”

Aoi tried to push Byakuya’s hand away from her mouth. But he was too strong, and she fell unconscious.

“Good riddance,” Dumah said as he shaped back into his normal form. “It’s weird to see chloroform work in real life.” He went into Aoi’s pockets and found her phone. He turned it off to save the battery. “Ikusaba how are you holding up?”

“Sick, I will be better once this shit is over with!” Mukuro said as she continued to drive.

“It will be,” Dumah replied. “Soon, I promise.”

Hours later

Ariel was in her office, typing away on her computer. Byakuya hadn’t allowed her to go out and forced the detective to do tons of paperwork. Which she grew bored of doing and wanted the paperwork to magically vanish.

However, much to her enjoy, her day was nearly done. “Five more minutes,” she muttered as she saw the time was 16:55 on her computer screen. “Then, I can go home.” Then she saw Byakuya walking to her office.

“Have you done all of today's paperwork?” He asked.

“Yes,” she replied, bored, still looking at the computer. “I find it pointless that you’re giving me all the paperwork. When I could be doing more important things.”

“Well if you didn’t break Hina’s arm then you wouldn’t be in this position.”

“She was asking for it!” Ariel said, turning her head to look at him. “I hope you give her tons of paperwork to do!”

“Don’t worry, she will be getting a slap on the wrist as well. She tried to look at your personal files to find dirt on you. This won’t go unpunished.”

“Good,” Ariel replied as she turned her head back to the computer. She began to save all her work then she turned off the computer and give her arms a good old stretch.

“Is that you finished?” Byakuya asked.

“For today yes,” Ariel replied. “I can’t wait to go home, so I can have some dinner and have a long bath.”

Byakuya began to grin. “Maybe I should order you to stay here until the paperwork is done.”

“I’m walking out of here in two minutes regardless of what your orders are,” Ariel said bluntly. “You will not stop me.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes. “I was joking.”

“It didn’t feel like a joke to me,” Ariel said, annoyed. She stood up and put on her blazer and grabbed her handbag.

“Would you like a lift home?” Byakuya asked. “That’s me finished as well.”

“I’ll pass,” Ariel said. “It’s a nice evening. I rather walk home, thanks. See you tomorrow.” She walked passed Byakuya and left her office.

“Honestly,” Byakuya muttered angerly. “The times I try and be kind. It gets thrown back in my face. See if that woman wasn’t so good at her job. I would have sacked her months ago for her attitude.”

He shook his head and headed for his office to ensure it was tidy. Then he left the station and got into his car and went headed for home.

10 minutes later

Byakuya arrived at his house. The house was outside the city. It was built hundreds of years ago by his ancestors. Whoever lived in the house was the current Nephilim hunter. The house itself was large, but it was too small to be considered a mansion. His house was surrounded by medium height walls to ensure he had some privacy and filled the place with CCTV cameras.

It was the only house around the area as Byakuya owned the land surrounding the home to ensure nobody built anything around his house. The house was perfect because it was out of the city and the Nephilim wouldn’t think he lived outside the city.

Byakuya parked his car outside the front door. He got out of the car and headed inside the house. He picked up the mail that was lying on the ground and headed into the kitchen.

But he froze with horror as he saw one of the kitchen windows smashed. “Shit!” He gasped.

He ran to his own CCTV room and checked today’s footage. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw himself breaking the window and climbed in.

“It’s the Nephilim!” Byakuya said, shocked. “But how? How did this filth learn my house address?”

He watched the Nephilim travel around his house until the Nephilim found his prize. The room where Byakuya kept all his Nephilim related stuff which was upstairs.

However much to Byakuya’s surprise. He watched the Nephilim only take the weapons he had stored. Then he saw the Nephilim grab a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a note.

Byakuya left the CCTV room and rushed upstairs and headed into the room and picked up the note.

**Hello Byakuya Togami. It’s your ‘best’ friend the Nephilim here. Just to say that I have only played the critical move to winning this little game. However, I have much more surprises in store for you.**

**How about we get your girlfriend Aoi Asahina involved as well as your best detective, the infamous Detective Kyoko Kirigiri. It will be so good to see your face when you see your girlfriend in pain. As for Kirigiri? Well, she will get what is coming to her. Her bloated ego will be the end of her.**

**When the time is right, I will contact you, but as you know this is our battle if you get the police involved then…well, I guess you know what is going to happen. Until then good day Togami.**

**Nephilim.**

**PS.**

**Oh, I forgot to say. I do have your girlfriend captured already.**

Byakuya dropped the note in horror and despair. He began to shake in fear. “How can I be so careless!”

In a pointless attempt, he pulled out of his phone and began to phone Aoi. But as expected, he got no response as her phone was turned off.

“What do I do?” Byakuya said quickly as he began to slam his hand on the desk.

Ariel’s apartment

Ariel had just arrived in her apartment building. She walked upstairs to her floor and was surprised to see Dumah leaning against her door.

“What are you doing here?” Ariel asked.

“To begin end game of course,” Dumah grinned. “Is Togami still at the station?”

“No, he went home at the same time as I did.”

“Has he phoned you yet?” Dumah asked.

“No, he hasn’t…” Ariel replied. “What have you done?”

“Let’s head inside,” Dumah said.

The pair went inside the apartment then Ariel’s phone began to ring.

Ariel took the phone out of her pocket and noticed it was Byakuya that was calling.

“Is it him?” Dumah asked.

“Yes,” she replied. Then she answered the call. “Togami what do you what?”

**“Kirigiri… I need your help…please!”** Byakuya said in a panic tone.

“What’s wrong?” Ariel asked as she looked at Dumah.

**“The Nephilim has found where I live and he has taken all but one of my weapons! He has also kidnapped Hina, and he is coming for you!” **Byakuya said quickly.

“What?!” Ariel said, honestly shocked.

**“Kirigiri please I’m begging you. Please, I need your help. I’ve fucked up!”**

“Calm down!” Ariel said firmly. “Right, first I need to know how do you know that Hina has been kidnapped and this Nephilim is coming for me?”

**“The Nephilim left me a note telling me as such. The creature has told me that it will be in touch with me soon.”**

“Right I see,” Ariel said as she kept her eyes on Dumah. Then she watched him knock on the door.

**“Kirigiri don’t answer that door!” **Byakuya said firmly as he heard the knocking on his side. **“It’s the Nephilim.”**

“Yeah so? I can take it on. Don’t worry I will defeat the Nephilim and I will find out where Hina is.”

**“KIRIGIRI DON’T!” **Byakuya screamed down the phone. **“The Nephilim said in the note that your ego will be the end of you!”**

“Oh, is that so?” Ariel said, looking at Dumah. Then he chapped on the door again. “Hang on Togami. I’m going to answer this.”

**“DON’T YOU STUPID WOMAN!”**

Dumah opened the door. “Don’t move Kirigiri!” He said darkly and also in a different voice. “Or I will shoot… Give me the phone!” Ariel handed Dumah the phone, and he placed to his ear. “So we finally get to talk Togami.”

Ariel folded her arms watching on.

**“Scum!” **Byakuya said fuming. **“Where is Hina?!”**

“I suggest you watch your tone! Or Hina will die! Now, until then, like I said in the note. I will contact you. Phone this number again, and I will slaughter everyone.” Dumah ended the call.

“Care you explain what the hell you are doing?” Ariel said, annoyed. “How on Earth did you get Togami’s house address.”

“My father gave me the address a few days ago. So I decided to kick start the plan without you. So when Togami phoned you. You would sound genuinely shocked,” Dumah replied, using his normal voice.

“Uncle did…” Ariel said stunned. “Togami still has a weapon. It seems you didn’t clear his house of weapons completely.”

“Does it matter at this point?” Dumah replied. “We have 99% of them.”

I guess you have a point,” Ariel sighed. “So, this is it then. We are finally at the end game.”

“Yes, the plan we have talked about is now in play. Let’s finish this Ariel once and for all!” Dumah said, clenching his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	28. Begging

Byakuya was sitting outside Mukuro’s apartment building. He had thought long and hard about recruiting Mukuro to his cause. Because he was convinced that Mukuro was the mole. Because her name wasn’t on the note that the Nephilim had left.

However, she never knew about his house address, and yet the Nephilim still found out where he lived. Was it that the Nephilim didn’t know anything about Mukuro? Or was it that the creature never saw Mukuro as a threat?

Byakuya shook his head. “I need help… Ikusaba is the only one left that can help me.” He looked at his watch. “It’s nearly half six. Ikusaba better be in.”

He got out of his car and headed inside the apartment building and headed upstairs to Mukuro’s floor. Byakuya reached Mukuro’s door and knocked on it.

He waited for a few seconds and the open door. He saw Mukuro wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

“Togami what are you doing here?” Mukuro said, surprised. But in truth, she wasn’t. She knew why Togami was here. “You look stressed, are you ok?”

“Ikusaba I need your help please!” Byakuya pleaded. “The Nephilim has kidnapped Hina and Kirigiri, and the vile creature has raided my house!”

“Your house?” Mukuro genuinely shocked. That she didn’t know about. Dumah had kept quiet about that one. “I can’t help you if your house has been raided.”

“Why not?” Byakuya replied with a mixture of rage and horror.

“I’m guessing that the Nephilim has raided everything? Notes and weapons, if this is the case. Then we don’t have weapons to protect ourselves. It will be a death sentence for us. If we try and rescue Hina and Kirigiri.”

Byakuya slowly dropped onto his knees, and he hung his head in shame. “Please Ikusaba…help me. I’ve fucked up. I’m supposed to ensure stuff like this doesn’t happen.”

Mukuro couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The mighty Byakuya Togami was on his knees, begging for her help. If only the two Nephilim were here. They would be laughing their heads off.

“Fine come in,” Mukuro sighed.

Byakuya stood up and walked into the apartment.

Mukuro closed the door behind her. “Right, do you have any idea where this Nephilim has taken Hina and Kirigiri to?”

“I don’t,” Byakuya sighed. “The Nephilim said he would get in contact with me so we can finally end this.”

“I see,” Mukuro said, folding her arms. “I guess all we can do is wait while coming up with possible strategies to rescue Hina and Kirigiri.”

Abandoned warehouse

Dumah appeared as Byakuya as he was holding Ariel had gunpoint as she led the pair into a room where she saw Aoi sitting against a wall with her arms tied behind her back. Her legs were also tied together. There was also a white cloth in Aoi’s mouth so she couldn’t speak.

When Aoi saw Byakuya rather the Nephilim holding Ariel at gunpoint. She screamed through the cloth.

“Hina!” Ariel said alarmed. She rushed to Aoi’s side and pulled the cloth out of her mouth. “Are you ok? Did the Nephilim hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. I don’t feel pain at all,” Aoi replied. “Are you ok, did the Nephilim hurt you?”

“No, I’m ok,” Ariel replied. “I got a phone call from Byakuya telling me what was going on until this Nephilim showed up at my front door and held me at gunpoint.”

“Is he alright?” Aoi said, slowly hoping that Byakuya was ok.

“Yes, he is fine. He is worried about you, his house was broken, and he had all his weapons stolen.”

Aoi looked at the fake Byakuya. “You filthy MONSTER! Why don’t you show us your true form you FUCKING COWARD!”

“Why should I?” Dumah chuckled. “What do I get out of it?”

“You don’t get anything you fucking creep!” Aoi said in anger.

“Detective Kirigiri will know who I am… If I show my true face that is. Because we have met twice before, haven’t we little detective?”

“Twice?” Ariel said, surprised. She went into deep thought then she let out a gasp. “You’re Makoto Naegi…the famous actor!”

Dumah returned to his normal form. He put the gun between his arm and body to hold it so he could clap his hands freely. “Well done, Detective Kirigiri. Most impressive you are! Shame you won’t live long enough to see my next trick.” He grabbed the gun and pointed it at Ariel.

She stood up to protect Aoi. “I will never die. I will defeat you, so Hina and I can get out of here!”

Aoi felt rotten she had labelled Kyoko a Nephilim through her anger. Now Kirigiri is protecting her.

“Kirigiri, you don’t need to protect me. I don’t deserve your help,” Aoi said. “I said nasty things about you and even called you a Nephilim. But you’re not one I know that now.”

“What do you mean?” Ariel said as she kept her focus on Dumah.

“It’s Ikusaba that is the Nephilim,” Aoi replied. “She helped this Nephilim kidnap me.”

Ariel turned around and looked at Aoi. “Ikusaba?!”

“Yeah,” Aoi nodded.

“Oh, that’s fucking great, isn’t it?” Ariel said, annoyed, “Togami is not going to let me live this one down. Ikusaba that crafty creature. She got us all good!”

“It’s strange that you're calling Ikusaba a Nephilim when she nor I have stated that she is one,” Dumah said. “Where is your proof Hina?”

“Stop trying to mess with our heads!” Aoi said sneered. “I know she is one because she helped you! No human would help monsters like you!”

“Why am I such a monster?” Dumah said, tilting her head. “Has Togami filled you with enough lies that you wouldn’t consider himself and his family the true monsters?”

“You tried to kill me!”

“I was warning you not to go near Togami, or you would die yourself!” Dumah replied darkly. “But no, you’re stupid, and you rather be his heir making machine. But that’s fine both of you will die. Then I can move onto the next stage of my plan!”

“No, you won’t! Byakuya will stop you!” Aoi grinned. “You mark my words Nephilim. Byakuya will find a way to stop you, and it’s you who will die!”

“We’ll see!” Dumah chuckled. “I still have a few tricks that I’ve yet to show.” He went into his pocket and pulled out Aoi’s phone. “Let’s get Togami over here shall we?”

Mukuro’s apartment

Byakuya and Mukuro had just finished going over different plans based on various things happening. It was now 7 pm, and Byakuya was starting to get nervous.

“Hurry up Nephilim contact me!” He muttered.

Mukuro came out of her room wearing a hoodie and jeans. “You need to relax. If you don’t have a clear mind and focus. You will be a danger to Hina.”

“You’re right,” Byakuya sighed. “I’m getting worried about Hina. I do love her… I know I’ve not been the best boyfriend because of the way I act. But I do want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is the one for me.”

_‘On his knees begging and now giving out a love confession. The world must be ending,’_ Mukuro thought.

Byakuya’s phone went off, and he quickly went into his pocket and pulled out the phone. It was a text from Hina.

He opened the text and read it. “Ikusaba, that was the Nephilim. The vile creature has given us the address. Come on, let’s go and save Hina and Kirigiri, and I will kill this Nephilim scum for what he has done to us!”

Mukuro watched Byakuya rushed out of the apartment. She knew he was rushing to his own death. She sighed and left the apartment, glad that everything will be over. So, she could go back to a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	29. Showdown

Byakuya and Mukuro were sitting in the car just outside an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was in the middle of nowhere. A perfect location for a final showdown without getting disturbed.

Byakuya had not yet told Mukuro that he carried a gun on him. The one that the Nephilim never stole because the weapon in question was hidden in a pillow on his bed.

He didn’t fully trust Mukuro, but he needed her help and was only keeping her at arm's length until he knew if Mukuro indeed was a mole or she was simply an innocent bystander that he dragged into this mess.

It was 7 pm, and the sun was still out. It was a warm night, and it was one of the reasons why summer was the best.

“How are you feeling?” Mukuro asked.

“Nervous,” Byakuya replied. “I don’t know what to expect.”

“Same here, see if I get shot. Can I get a pay rise?”

Byakuya looked at Mukuro unimpressed.

“What?” Mukuro said. “You’ve dragged me into this mess. If I get hurt, then I will be hounding you until I get a reward.”

“You best not get hurt then,” Byakuya replied. “Because I have little interest in rewarding you.”

“Charming as ever,” Mukuro said sarcastically.

Byakuya ignored her. “Come on, let’s head in.”

The pair got out of the car and headed inside the warehouse. They headed past the reception area and headed into a massive hall. They saw Byakuya Togami, rather the Nephilim standing in front of them. Behind the Nephilim they saw Kyoko and Aoi on their knees, arms tied their backs, and cloths in their mouths so they couldn’t speak.

Aoi started to scream through the cloth when she saw Mukuro.

“Will you be quiet Hina,” Dumah said, shaking his head. “I know your lover is here. You don’t need to scream.”

Aoi went quiet. She knew it was pointless to scream. Byakuya wouldn’t know what she was trying to say.

“Let her go!” Byakuya said, keeping his gun inside his blazer pocket for now. He was waiting for the right time to shoot the Nephilim, so he could rip its heart out while the creature was stunned.

“Her?” Dumah said, folding his arms smirking. “What about your best detective? Do you not care about her?”

Ariel sent a glare at Byakuya.

Byakuya saw the glare. “Don’t give me that look Kirigiri, you know very well that Hina comes first because she is my girlfriend.” Ariel rolled her eyes as Byakuya refocused his eyes on the Nephilim. “Why don’t you show us your real form.”

“Why should I?” Dumah said, tilting her head. “What benefit does it give you if you saw my real face?”

“So, I can laugh at your true face while you’re on the ground, dying pleading to be saved!”

“Sure,” Dumah said sarcastically. Then he looked at Mukuro. “I didn’t expect you here, Ikusaba. Did Togami drag you along?”

Byakuya eyes narrowed as he turned right to look at Mukuro. “I knew it, you were really a mole!”

Mukuro didn’t reply as she turned her head away from Byakuya.

“Not by choice,” Dumah chuckled. “Oh Togami, don’t be mad at her. Did you know that she has a younger twin sister?”

“What?” Byakuya said stunned. Aoi was stunned to hear this as well.

“It’s true,” Dumah said. “Junko Enoshima, a famous model. Put a blonde wig on Ikusaba, and she will be like her little sister.”

“Ikusaba is this true? Do you have a twin sister?” Byakuya asked.

“Go on Ikusaba show Togami a pic of you and your sister,” Dumah chuckled.

_‘What is Dumah playing at? Why is he trying to drag my sister into this?’_ Mukuro thought. She pulled out her phone and went through the pictures until she got one of her and Junko smiling. She showed Byakuya.

Byakuya was left shocked. “Why didn’t you say to us?”

“Because I love my sister and I want to protect her the best I can. The last thing I want is people being creepy and asking me for my sister's number if anyone learned the truth,” Mukuro replied honestly.

“When I learned about Ikusaba having a sister, I made my move and threatened Ikusaba to kill her sister if she didn’t become my mole,” Dumah lied.

_‘He is trying to clear my name!’ _Mukuro thought. _‘He never knew I had a sister until I told him.’_

“Your girlfriend thought Ikusaba was a Nephilim,” Dumah continued. “But the latter helped me kidnapped the former. But the truth is, Ikusaba isn’t a Nephilim. She is my loyal slave, providing she doesn’t want her sister to die.”

Aoi felt stupid again. There she was accusing another person of being a Nephilim without knowing the full truth. Once she got out of this mess. She was going to say sorry to Mukuro and try to act for mature instead of losing the plot like she has been doing, and learn not to label someone a Nephilim until she had all the proof.

“You monster!” Byakuya said angerly. “Ikusaba please forgive me. If you told me that truth, then I could have helped you.”

“My sister life is the most important thing to me,” Mukuro said quietly. “We have been through thick and thin. If I lost her. I think I would be lost in despair.”

Byakuya studied Mukuro and he could that she wasn't lying. Her love for her sister was strong. Just like his love for Aoi was.

“Now it’s my turn to share some secrets,” Dumah said. “Over 200 years, my cousin and I were only children when our worlds fell apart. Do you know who caused this?”

“My ancestor?” Byakuya asked.

“You got it!” Dumah said sarcastically. “But it wasn’t just him. He had a crew. See, my cousin and I had happy childhoods. We lived in a small village with our mums who both loved us for who we were. Our village was small, but it was home, and the people who lived there always improved the village year by year. But one day your ancestor and crew came to our village and killed everyone!” Dumah said angerly as he clenched his fists. “Togami was looking for the Nephilim. But his crew slaughter EVERYONE! They were humans! Then his gang killed our mothers in front of my cousin and me. Our mothers were humans, but your ancestor didn’t care. Whatever he and his team killed as long the Nephilim were part of the killing then it was a win for them!”

Ariel held herself together so she couldn’t blow her cover. But hearing their past still hurts her badly.

Mukuro was left shocked by Dumah and Ariel’s pasts. Now she fully understood why the pair heated the Togami bloodline with passion.

However, Byakuya wasn’t moved. “Twisting the story to make my bloodline were the monster are you Nephilim? My ancestors stood for justice.”

“Justice, eh?” Dumah said unimpressed. “Killing innocent people for fun is justice to you? It’s you and your bloodline who are the real monsters.”

Dumah turned around and walk over to Aoi, He went on his knees and pull the cloth out of her mouth.

“Now Hina I’ve got a simple question for you. Would you kill and burn a whole village just to ensure you have killed two Nephilim when the rest of the villagers are human? Men, women and children alike?”

“Of course not,” Aoi said, shocked at the thought of burning children. “I would ensure and ensure I have the Nephilim without killing any innocent humans.”

“Good answer,” Dumah replied. He stood back up and went back to his original position. “So, why couldn’t your ancestor couldn’t do that Togami, huh? Oh, that’s right your ancestor was beast who didn’t care what he or his crew killed!”

Aoi slowly without making a noise, made her way over to Ariel. “I’m going to try and untie you,” she whispered to the detective. “I’m in no state to fight because of my arm.” She made her way around Ariel’s back and tied to untie the latter.

Byakuya saw this and knew stalling for time was his best bet. Then he and Kyoko could outnumber the Nephilim.

“So what?” Byakuya replied. “That happened over 200 years ago. We have changed. I’m nothing like my ancestor according to ‘your’ reports. I work for the police, my job is to protect innocent people.”

“Try and say that to your ancestor!” Dumah sneered.

Meanwhile, Aoi had managed untie Kyoko. The former was proud of herself manging to untie someone with her own hands tied behind her back. However, she felt that uniting Kyoko was more straightforward than it should have been. It felt like the Nephilim hadn’t tied Kyoko’s hands hard enough.

“Thank you,” Ariel whispered loud enough for Aoi to hear. “Let me deal with the rest.” Ariel slowly began to untie her legs.

_‘Kirigiri needs another minute,’_ Byakuya thought. “So what is your name Nephilim?”

“I go by two names,” Dumah replied. “Which one would like to hear. My human name or my angel name?”

“Angel,” Byakuya replied.

“It’s Dumah.”

Byakuya watched Kyoko stand up, and he knew the time was now to strike. “Well done, Kirigiri!”

Dumah quickly turned around to see Ariel standing up.

Byakuya knew this was the chance. He pulled out the gun with his left hand and shot Dumah in the back, paralyzing him thanks to the special poison that was in the bullet.

Ariel’s heart sank as she watched her cousin get shot. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

“FUCK!” Dumah roared as he slowly transformed into his normal form. “I can’t move!”

“That’s right scum!” Byakuya laughed. “You’re fucked!”

“You have a fucking gun!” Mukuro said fuming. “Why did you lie to me!”

“Because I couldn’t trust you. I thought you were the mole. In truth, you were, but you were forced. I will give you a pay raise will that keep you happy?”

“I want my own office as well!” Mukuro demanded.

“Fine!” Byakuya groaned.

“Kirigiri help me!” Dumah pleaded. “I know you seek something more than working a mere detective.”

“Don’t listen to him Kirigiri!” Aoi firmly. “He has kidnapped you as well.”

“Are you going to listen to a woman who has treated you like crap? Kirigiri, we can rule Japan together. I can fill that ego of yours,” Dumah said.

“I doubt you can,” Ariel replied unconvinced.

“How about becoming head of the Japanese police force. All of the stations in Japan under your control. The power you would have… Help Kirigiri, and I will help you.”

“Kirigiri I will give you anything you want,” Byakuya said quickly. “Don’t listen to his lies.”

“Anything?” Ariel said, looking interested.

“Yes, name it, and I will make it happen.”

“Hmm… I want your job,” Ariel said, folding her arms.

“What?!” Byakuya said stunned.

“You heard me,” Ariel smirked. “I want your job no if no buts. You owe me after you dragged me into this mess.”

“Fine,” Byakuya groaned. “Only once I give Ikusaba want she wants. I think me leaving here for a few months would be good for me.”

“Good,” Ariel smiled. She walked passed Dumah and stood to the left Byakuya. “Sorry, Nephilim your deal wasn’t good enough to cover the fact that you were plotting to kill me.”

“Hey, what about me?” Aoi said, somewhat annoyed.

Byakuya looked at Mukuro. “Go and untie Hina then I can kill this Nephilim, and we can put all of this behind us.”

Mukuro walked over to Aoi and began to untie her.

“Ikusaba I’m sorry for screaming at you,” Aoi said regrettably.

“It’s fine,” Mukuro replied emotionless.

Aoi watched Byakuya put his gun away and pulled out a rather sharp kitchen knife with his hand. She let out a big sigh. It was going to be all over. For now, at least because she knew they were so many more Nephilim out in the wild.

_‘Togami has let his guard down perfect,’_ Ariel thought.

However, any happy ending that Aoi thought was over as she saw Kyoko grab Byakuya’s left arm and twisting with much force causing his arm to break.

Byakuya dropped the knife in pain as he fell to the ground. Ariel then kicked Byakuya the chest so hard he began to cough on blood.

“Dumah are you alright?” Ariel said, concerned.

“Yes, I’m slowing beginning to gain control of my body again,” he replied.

“TRAITOR!” Aoi screamed, causing Mukuro to jump in fear.

“Shut up, Hina,” Ariel said darkly. “Honestly, that’s all you can do now days is scream at everyone and label everyone a traitor or Nephilim. But I guess this time around you were right about me being a Nephilim. I am the cousin that Dumah spoke about. My angel name is Ariel.”

“How?” Byakuya said weakly. “How did you manage not to set off any of my trackers?”

“Simple because of this,” Ariel said. She took off her gloves and put them in her pocket and began to tap on the ring that was on her left hand. “This ring was given to me by my uncle over 200 years ago. It hid our presence from all trackers.”

“My father to be precise,” Dumah said as began to turn around slowly to face Byakuya. “The Devil.”

“The Devil…” Aoi said horrified. “Your l-lying!”

“Oh, he is not,” Ariel smirked. “Even Ikusaba had the honour of meeting the man himself.”

Mukuro stayed silent.

Dumah clenched both of his fists, and it looked like he appeared to be powering up like in an anime. He forced the bullet out of his body, and it dropped to the ground. He began to move his arms freely.

He walked over to Byakuya and grabbed the latter by the neck and lift him up with ease.

“Now you will die Togami and so will your bloodline!” Dumah said darkly. “Then, our pain can finally end!”

“Fuck you scum!” Byakuya said in defiance. Then he spat on Dumah’s face.

Dumah narrowed his eyes on Byakuya and threw the latter with all his might into a wall.

Aoi watched in horror as she watched her boyfriend crashed into a wall with such force that it could break every bone in his body. Which it did as Byakuya couldn’t move nor feel anything.

Ariel walked over to Aoi and pulled out a gun that was hidden in her blazer. “Step aside Ikusaba,” Ariel said emotionless. Mukuro moved away quickly and watched as Ariel and Aoi had a staredown.

“Fuck you!” Aoi sneered. “You will meet your end one day. That I can promise you. You and your kind are scum and a black mark on this world.”

Ariel began to laugh. “If only you listened to Dumah’s advice and didn’t date Togami. You would be safe and sound right now. But you were willing to give birth to another killer. As a detective. It is my duty to stop these things.”

Aoi spat on Ariel’s right shoe. “Scum like you deserve to be spit on.”

Ariel let out a sigh, “It’s going to be a double dose of ironic judgement. I’m going to kill you in the same way my mother was killed all those years ago and with the very same gun that Togami give me… Goodbye Aoi Asahina.”

Ariel aimed the gun at Aoi’s head and pulled the trigger killing Aoi on the spot. Her now lifeless body fell to the floor.

“Now it’s time for your death Togami!” Dumah said darkly. He walked over to Byakuya’s broken body. He grabbed Byakuya’s left arm, dragged him out of the room.

Ariel followed him as did Mukuro. The latter was keen to see what the Nephilim pairing would do to her soon be dead boss.

They walked outside of the building, and it was starting to get dark. A mixture of light and dark clashed in the sky.

Mukuro was left in shock as she watched angel wings appear behind Dumah and Ariel’s backs.

“Ariel let’s finish this,” Dumah said.

“Yes, finally,” Ariel said as she grabbed Byakuya’s right arm and the pair flew up into the sky with Byakuya merely being a passager.

Byakuya looked down and grew terrified. He was going to die.

“This is for my mother Sara Naegi,” Dumah said.

“This is for my mother Nico Kirigiri,” Ariel said.

The two cousins smiled at each other as they let go off Byakuya and watched him fall to the ground killing him.

Mukuro didn’t watch as she turned the other way covering her ears from the awful crunching noise of Byakuya’s body hitting the ground.

“It’s finally over Ariel,” Dumah said with tears in his eyes.

“Yes, it is,” Ariel replied as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The two Nephilim hugged in their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	30. Creating a golden era for the kids

Dumah and Ariel landed back on the ground. Both looked at Mukuro with the latter still stunned to see their wings.

“Ikusaba our deal is up,” Dumah said as he reached out a hand with his and Ariel’s wings vanishing.

“I’ll pass on the handshake. I’m happy everything is over,” Mukuro said, shaking her head.

“Suit yourself,” Dumah said as he folded his arms.

“I remember you saying that Ariel has plans for me after this was over. Can I ask what those plans are and your plans for that matter?”

“Since Togami is now dead,” Ariel said. “I aim to become the boss, and I want you to become my right-hand woman. It will be work business. No more Nephilim stuff.”

Mukuro put her head down to think.

“As for my plans, I’m going to become a politician and one day become Prime Minister as Ariel raises up the ranks to become Commissioner General of the National Police Agency. Then we will work together to ensure a golden age for children to have happy childhoods and not the ones that Ariel and I have suffered.”

Mukuro’s head shot up and looked at Dumah. “Wait, this was your grand plan all along?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Don’t think you could have avoided this whole thing if you knew the truth. I would have lied to you to ensure you were my mole.”

Mukuro shook her head in disgust.

Dumah looked at Byakuya’s corpse, and it made him smile.

“Ikusaba,” Ariel said. “I will not force you into my plans. If you don’t want to be my number two or even if you want to leave and start afresh. I will not stop you.”

Mukuro looked up at Ariel. But before she got a chance to reply. She saw three women wearing white dresses appear behind Ariel and Dumah. Then she saw a man wearing a white suit sappear and lastly she saw Lucifer appear.

“Makoto,” Sara said softly.

“Kyoko,” Nico said softly.

Both Nephilim’s eyes widened, and they both turned around to see their respective parents and Kaede.

“Mum?” Both Nephilim said at the same time.

“Hello again, my son,” Sara said warmly.

Dumah rushed forward and hugged his mother. “I’ve missed you so much, mother.”

“As have I Makoto,” she whispered stroking the back of the head.

Ariel rushed into her mother’s welcome arms. “Mother,” she said softly.

“Kyoko,” Nico said warmly.

Mukuro looked on stunned, she can’t believe Ariel had this side to her.

Dumah and Ariel let go of their respective mothers and looked at Kaede.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Kaede smiled.

“It has,” Dumah said sadly.

“What’s wrong, Dumah?” Kaede asked.

“Regret mostly, that we couldn’t find a way to cure your Tuberculosis. You deserved a longer life than you did.”

Kaede shook her head. “Like I said to you 200 years ago. Death comes to us all. There was no cure to Tuberculosis during my time. So, don’t beat yourself over it. Thanks to you and Ariel. I lived a happy life. Now, I’m best friends with your mother and Nico. Also, I get to bully the Devil to become a better father for you.”

Dumah started to laugh.

“Ariel,” Kaede said softly. “I’m happy to see you again.”

“Same here,” Ariel said warmly. “So, what is like being best friends with our mums?”

“Sara and Nico are both cool ladies, and we have got one thing in common. Our love for you and Dumah. Both of them were grateful that I went out of my way to look after both of you.”

Sara walked forward and stood in front of Mukuro and slowly grabbed the latter's hands and held them.

“Ikusaba,” Sara said softly. “I’m sorry that my son dragged you into this and Lucifer scaring you.”

“It’s fine…” Mukuro said, lost for words. She was touching a dead spirit.

“You say that, but I can tell you are feeling regret.”

“I will live with it…” Mukuro sighed.

Sara looked concerned then she turned her head to look at Lucifer. “Use your magic and give Ikusaba 100 million yen.”

“Make me!” Lucifer grinned.

Sara lets go of Mukuro’s hands, and she turned around and walked towards the Devil. Lucifer gulped and quickly snapped his fingers.

Mukuro let out a gasp of disbelief when she saw a black suitcase floating in front of her.

Sara turned back around to face Mukuro. “I know money doesn’t get rid of guilt. But with this money, you can restart your life afresh if you want.”

Mukuro grabbed the case, and it felt weird that she became rich. “Thank you,” she said with a weak smile.

Sara turned to face Dumah and Ariel. “Makoto, now that the Togami bloodline has ended. I want you to leave all of your anger and hate behind.”

“Same here,” Nico said. “Ariel, this is a new start for you and Makoto. Look forward and not backwards. I know our deaths have caused you and Makoto pain. But please look forward and be happy.”

“Both of your mothers are right,” Kaede said. “Today is a new start for both of you. Please enjoy a peaceful and happy life.”

“We will,” Ariel nodded. Then she looked at her father. “It’s nice to see you again, father.”

“Likewise,” Raphael replied. Then Nico elbowed him in the ribs. “I…er…wondering if you wanted to spend time with me. A father and daughter bonding during a meal.”

“I would like that very much,” Ariel smiled warmly.

“Oh wow, I can’t believe our mothers and Kaede bully angels,” Dumah said laughing.

Nico shook her head. “Considering these two have not bothered to see their own children in the last 200 years. Sara, Kaede and I felt that needed changing.”

“The King of Hell bullied by three women,” Ariel said with a small laugh. “Well, I suppose we better tidy up the place and get rid of the bodies.”

“I will do that,” Lucifer said as snapped his fingers.

Mukuro’s eyes widened in horror as she saw a portal appear next to Byakuya’s corpse and a skeleton hand appeared through the portal and grabbed Byakuya’s body and dragged it into Hell.

_‘Hopefully, the skeleton hand appearing will scare Ikusaba enough to never considering stabbing my son and Ariel in the back someday,’ _Lucifer thought. “I will be sending that Asahina woman to hell as well,” Lucifer said. “She deserved it for being a loose cannon and spitting Ariel’s shoe.”

“So, I guess this is goodbye?” Dumah said to his mother.

She nodded. “Yes, it is,” she smiled. The pair hugged for the last time. “Keep safe, my son. I will always love you.”

“I love you too,” Dumah whispered.

Nico and Ariel hugged. “Keep safe, Kyoko. I love you.”

“I love you too, mum.”

Once the hugging was over. Kaede hugged both of Nephilim at the same time. “Keep safe, you two. Remember to look forward and not back.”

Kaede pulled away and waved as did Nico and Sara. Dumah, Ariel and Mukuro watched the three women vanish.

“You’re in trouble you know that brother?” Raphael said to Lucifer,

“Ah, who cares, I don’t care what our old man says,” Lucifer replied. “Dumah I will leave you be for now so you can clean up. But I will see you at some point.”

“Of course, father,” Dumah nodded.

Lucifer began to rub his hands. “Now if all of you will excuse me, I have a brand new Togami to torture,” he grinned.

A portal appeared beside him. He jumped into the portal, and it vanished.

“Father,” Ariel said softly. “I will need time, as well. Can we hold off meeting up until we can obliterate Togami and Hina from public life.”

“Yes,” Raphael nodded. “I will watch and pick a time when its best. Until then keep safe Ariel and to you Dumah.”

Raphael vanished, leaving Mukuro stunned.

“Ah, crap!” Dumah groaned.

“What is it?” Ariel asked.

“I forgot to put my ring on Togami’s skin! It would have been good to see him suffer so more.”

“Shame,” Ariel sighed.

“Oh well, come on, let’s get out of here,” Dumah said to Ariel and Mukuro.

Next day

Police station

Ariel and Mukuro were standing staff room with other members of staff as they watched ‘Byakuya’ give an announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen. I’m after much thought, I’ve decided that I will be leaving my job in the next few weeks. As will be Hina. We both need fresh starts, and we are taking steps to get married and have a family in the future. Working for the police will make us targets.”

There was a lot of talk going on among the staff.

“I will be making Kirigiri my successor. I haven’t made this decision lightly. Not even my area boss know. That I’ve made this decision to leave. I will have more news in the next few days until then everybody can go. Apart from Kirigiri and Ikusaba.”

Everyone left the staff room.

“That is the first step done,” Dumah said. “Now it’s onto my plan.”

Ariel looked at Mukuro. “Have you given much thought about becoming my number two?”

“I will do it,” Mukuro said. “I can leave at any point since I have the money.”

“Fair enough.”

“Ariel,” Dumah said. “I will be going over to Togami’s house later and begin to clear out the place.”

“I will join you, and we will recover all Nephilim related things.”

“What are you going to do with the house?” Mukuro asked. “Keep it as a stronghold or sell it.”

“Hmm,” Dumah said, folding his arms.

“I’m happy with my flat,” Ariel said. “I’ll leave Dumah with that decision.”

“I’m not sure yet,” Dumah said. “Do you want it, Ikusaba?”

“I will need to see it first,” she replied.

“Fine, you can come with us and check the place out for yourself.”

A week later

Dumah’s apartment

Dumah and Chisa were in the former's apartment talking about his plans for the future.

“You’re going into politics?” Chisa said stunned.

“Yip,” Dumah nodded. “It’s something I want to do.”

“How come? You are making easy money with your voice acting.”

“I want to give children a happy childhood growing up. Sick, rich and poor alike. I lost my mum when I was a child. I don’t want any kids to suffer with what I went through.”

“I’m guessing you don’t need me anymore,” Chisa said.

“What makes you say that?” Dumah smiled. “Regardless of me changing jobs. I would like you to still be my PA.”

“Really?” Chisa said stunned. “I honestly thought you were ready to get rid of me. Because I dating your father…well rather was.”

“Yeah, sorry about that you dating my old man was bad news,” Dumah sighed.

“It’s alright, I understand now.”

“Wait, you do?” Dumah said, shocked.

“Yes,” Chisa nodded. “I mulled over your words regarding your father saying to me if I do anything bad then I will find out what he does a for a living. At first, I thought he was a lawyer. But the biggest hint was staring me in the face. His name is Lucifer, and it became clear to me that he is the Devil.”

“Yip,” Dumah sighed. “My old man is the King of Hell.”

“I knew it!” Chisa said, feeling proud of herself. “So, what are you then? Angel or half-angel?”

“The correct term would be Nephilim. Look it up when you have the time.”

“Ok, I will,” Chisa nodded. “I always thought there was something more to you. Because I like said before. You can perfectly mimic someone else's voice.”

“It’s a power that I have,” Dumah said. “Anyway, since you learn the truth about my father and me. Do you still want to work for me?”

“I need to know something first, do you have any hidden motives that could be evil?”

“No,” Dumah said honestly. “I want to live a happy life…I’ve suffered for a long time. Now, I’ve finally been able to let go of that suffering. I want to make Japan a safe place to live in. Improve health care for all the children who as sick and are stuck in children’s hospitals. I’m repeating myself, aren’t I?”

Chisa shook her head. “No, it proves how serious you are in making your dreams a reality.”

“So, are you willing to still be my PA?”

“Of course!” Chisa beamed. “Please tell me that you're going to be the Prime Minister one day. Because that would look good on my CV.”

Dumah burst out laughing. “Well, funny that you should mention about becoming PM…”

Three years later

The general elections had finished, and Makoto Naegi’s party had gained an overwhelming share of the votes. Which meant he became Japan’s new Prime Minister.

Dumah rose through the ranks of the party he joined three years ago. Thanks to his charisma and the promises he made and kept. Also, a little bit of blackmail helped matters.

During the past three years, Ariel’s skills on the field impressed the former Prime Minister she flew up the ranks. Ariel rose to become Commissioner General of the National Police Agency thanks to a little bit of blackmail.

But now with Dumah as Prime Minister Ariel’s role was now secured. Now she and Dumah could walk together, ensuring a golden era of peace for Japan.

Mukuro had moved into Byakuya’s former home after seeing the size of it. The guilt still plagued her from time to time. But every time she met up with her sister or watched Junko perform at a fashion show on the telly. Mukuro felt she made the right choice.

Mukuro had also become the boss of the police station and often bypass her area boss to spoke to Ariel directly over funding.

Dumah stood in front of the press just outside the Prime Minister's Official Residence. While Ariel watched on in the background. Dumah was about to make his first speech as Prime Minister. Chisa couldn’t make it as she was busy arranging dates for business meetings for the new Prime Minister.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen,” Dumah smiled. “First of, I want to say to the people who voted for me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. This means a lot to me become Prime Minister of this great country. I promise you and everyone who didn’t vote for me. I will ensure crime is wiped from the streets allowing kids, adults and pensioner are able to feel safe. I will cut global aid down by 60% and spend 30% of it on children's hospitals and the other 30% will go public funding.”

Dumah looked over towards Ariel and give her a small nod. Then looked back to the media.”

“I look forward to working with Commissioner General of the NPA Kyoko Kirigiri and hopefully together we can work together to ensure a time of peace. Which other countries will take note off, I will do my best to ensure this country is the best country around the world, but of course, steps will need to be taken to ensure this can happen. But my mark my words. It will happen sooner rather than later. Thank you, everyone!”

Dumah looked at Ariel and signalled her to come over which she did. The pair shook hands for the camera. Then they headed inside the building to begin their plan.

Years later

Over the years, Japan enjoyed a golden era of peace and children hospitals were given a boost in funding. Public funding went up as well. Overall people enjoyed having Makoto Naegi as their Prime Minister.

After eight years in charge. Dumah stepped at the general election. While Ariel stepped down from her role. Two reasons, the first reason was the pair weren’t ageing, and people would begin to ask questions. Secondly, the pair needed a break. Running a country was hard and demanding.

The two Nephilim vanished out of the public eye never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I had a blast writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed it too.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
